


How Icarus fell in Love with the Sun

by tsukkkiii (becauseitisbitter)



Series: those vows we made [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brace yourselves, Fake Relationship, M/M, Slow Burn, and tears i'm sorry, at least the idea the plot is different, demi/grayromantic Oiks, hints of homophobia, i am romcom trash, idk apparently i can only write fake wedding AUs, just like this, kinda like a The Proposal AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseitisbitter/pseuds/tsukkkiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has to find a fiance within a week or he has to leave Japan and thus his successful career and his friends. Obviously the best idea is to knock on his new neighbor's door at 11 pm and ask, "Will you marry me?"</p><p>Kind of a The Proposal AU. (Plot different)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Great Assets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, apparently I will only ever write fake wedding AUs, wow. (Is this how I wll be remembered?)  
> ANYWAYS, I posted this idea on tumblr and it really hit off and people asked to write it. The amount of Shias screaming 'Do it!' sent to me was overwhelming.
> 
> Anyway this first chapter is much shorter than the others will be. A smol intro if you will. Second chapter should come very soon!
> 
> Hope you like this!

Oikawa was good at what he did. That was a fact and he saw no reason for false modesty. Mainly because he had gotten where he was now by hard work and ambition and he was proud of what he had accomplished by the age of 29.

Of course there was the ever so threatening 30 that was creeping closer to him and while his career was absolutely blooming, his family kept pressing him about his (non-existent) romantic life.

Well it wasn’t like Oikawa Tooru was never with anyone. In fact, he was with someone most of the time, but those flings – because that was what they were – hardly lasted, but they weren’t supposed to so that was fine. He didn’t think about it.

That was a habit of him actually, not facing certain uncomfortable things, that is.

It wasn’t like Oikawa feared confrontation or anything like that, but there were certain things which he’d rather just avoid. Like those letters from the embassy which he had all neatly stored away in his desk drawer in his bedroom.

Which probably was the reason why he was here now.

Oikawa hadn’t even been able to step one foot into his office before Mizoguchi had called him in and now he sat in front of him and his boss Irihata.

“Oikawa-san, we have a delicate matter to discuss with you,” was the first thing he had said once everyone was seated and Oikawa knew that this didn’t sound good at all.

“You see, we got word from… the embassy. It’s about your visa.” Oikawa raised his eyebrow and now remembered all those letters, all of them unopened.

This wasn’t good. Not at all.

“You see apparently, you failed to hand in certain documents on time and well… you are aware that you are in Japan on a work visa?” Oikawa remained silent at first and just nodded, but apparently they waited for him to say something. He cleared his throat.

“Irihata-san, what would be the problem then?” he asked, trying to act nonchalant.

Irihata eyed him for while before sighing and running a hand through his short hair.

“Oikawa, you are being deported.” The reaction was instant.

“Excuse me?” Oikawa was almost out of his seat and while Mizuguchi seemed to avoid his gaze, Irihata was staring back head on.

“I said it is a delicate situation. Oikawa, you are an important part of this company and of course we don’t want to lose you because of something like this. And knowing you, you certainly must be on to this already. After all you always have an ace up your sleeve, am I right?”

Irihata was giving him a meaningful look, but honestly, what was he supposed to do or say now? He shouldn’t have ignored those letters, he should just stop running away from these stupid things and- he couldn’t believe they wanted to send him back to South Korea!

“You see,” Irihata continued, “if we really have to see you go because of this, then it would be a great loss. Obviously we have to keep looking forward and we would assign Ushijima-san to take over your position if you happen to leave in the end.”

Over. His. Dead. Body.

Oikawa would rather burn down the entire building so it would be physically impossible for Ushiwaka to even set one foot into his office.

It was one thing for him to have to deal with these… visa issues, but a whole different one for Ushijima Wakatoshi of all people to take over his position. The one he had bled and fought for, the one he had given his everything.

Oikawa hid his eyes behind a hand and breathed in and out. The moment the hand was gone, he was smiling at his superiors who seemed confused by his sudden change in behavior.

Oikawa was working in marketing after all and he knew very well how to come up with instant bullshit and then sell it as gold.

“Oh, Irihata-san, I was hoping you wouldn’t find out this way! I was going to tell you eventually of course… but… ah, oh well!”

Irihata frowned at him and now seemed slightly annoyed. “You mean, you knew you were going to be deported!”

“Ah~, of course not! This must me a horrible mix-up. You, see – I didn’t extend my working visa because… I’m getting married!”

There was silence for several moments and while Oikawa was grinning from one ear to the other, the other two men seemed to be in shock.

“You… are getting… married?”

Nodding.

“You, Oikawa Tooru?”

“The one and only.”

 

“I am done for, Takeru.” Oikawa’s head collided with cold surface of the table between him and his nephew who snorted and kept on eating his fries.

“You know you could have just, not lied?”

“And then what? Accept deportation? I can’t believe this, I am basically an illegal immigrant! I can’t go back to Korea, everything that’s important to me is here.”

“Aw, it’s cute that you value me so.”

“Shut up, I meant my job, brat!” Takeru only snorted again, took his last fry and shoved it into Oikawa’s mouth who pulled back his head and tried not to suffocate.

“You know, you can just fake the whole thing,” the young man said calmly, acting like he hadn’t just proposed to trick the immigration system like that.

“My dear nephew, I am pretty sure that’s illegal,” Oikawa deadpanned back, annoyed at the way Takeru scoffed at him. “

Well, you wanna get deported then?”

They finished their food and made their way to Oikawa’s apartment close by – well at least it was still his apartment. He had to call the embassy eventually and since he made the call in front of Irihata, he had told them that he would get married soon and that was why he didn’t send in those documents. He then received an appointment one week from now.

With his fiance. Brilliant.

“Is someone moving in?” Oikawa looked around at the sudden question and now he also noticed the boxes in the entrance. They waited for the elevator to arrive and Oikawa briefly remembers hearing something about it.

Yeah, of course, someone is moving in right across from him.

“Yeah, I guess. They will be my direct neighbor actually.”

“Well, why not ask them?”

“Excuse me?” Takeru rolled his eyes at him like he was being stupid and Oikawa really wondered when his sweet nephew became such a brat. (That was a stupid question. Takeru had always been particularly snarky with him. Maybe because they were just seven years apart.)

In that moment the elevator arrived and a man stepped out, briefly glancing at them. He went to the boxes and suddenly hoisted up two of them just like that. Oikawa stared at the display, especially the arms of the man who then just walked into the elevator again and Oikawa and Takeru almost forgot to get in themselves.

They were kind of quiet until a smirk appeared on Takeru’s face and that could only mean trouble.

“So, Tooru, anyway. What I said earlier, you should totally do it. I mean, you have seen the p _roduct_ now, haven’t you? I’d say it is more than sufficient. It has… good _assets_ ,” he tried not to start laughing himself while Oikawa blushed and stared at the other side of the elevator with great determination. How long did this stupid thing take to get to the top floor?

“Also, you don’t really have a lot of alternatives. And the ones you have are not as favorable. It would be beneficial. I mean… you could also, I don’t know, take advantage of those _assets_ … They could… _take you_ far… and high.” By now Takeru couldn’t hide his grin and Oikawa just glared at him.

“Just so you know, I will tell your mother what a spoiled and rotten brat you are,” he said and sighed in relief when they finally arrived. He also avoidee looking at the third party that had witnessed everything that just had happened, unfortunately.

“Oh wow, and I will say that I learned everything I know from you,” Takeru retorted as they walked to the door. Oikawa felt the other man’s eyes on his back, but chose to ignore it. Of course his dear nephew was having none of that.

“Ooooh, Uncle Tooru, this must me your new neighbor then!” One of these days he would smack him.

“ _I hate you.”_

 _“Without me you wouldn’t get shit done._ ”

Oikawa turned around, now wearing his work smile, the one and only he used to sell for the good of Aobajousai Inc. and the one he even used this morning when he pretended to be engaged.

“Ah, you’re right! Welcome then! I’m Oikawa Tooru, from next door! What a pleasure!” he said, slightly waving his hand and winking at the other man who looked a bit taken aback by suddenly being talked to.

“Uh, yeah, nice to meet you, too. I’m Iwaizumi.”

“Aaah, so nice to meet you, really! We should totally talk sometime!” At this point Oikawa was actually sure that he would sit in a plane back to Korea in a week.

“Yeah… sure,” Iwaizumi said and opened his own door, placing the boxes inside and turning back to probably get the rest.

Before Takeru could make things even worse, Oikawa opened his own door and shoved him inside, quickly closing it behind him.

“What the hell, Takeru?!”

“What? I was just trying to help. I really mean it, you should ask him.” Oikawa clicked his tongue and ignored him for now. Instead he took off his shoes and went into his living room, falling onto his couch.

“How am I supposed to that, huh?!” he eventually said, turning around to Takeru who was leaning against the door frame. “Just knock on his door and say ‘Hey I’m being deported, would you like to help me staying in this country by faking marriage which is very illegal and could you get into a lot of trouble?’ Yeah, good idea.”

He took one of his cushion pillows and buried his face in it, letting out a loud groan in frustration.

“I really don’t know what do do.”

 

Takeru left at some point, saying that he wanted to go out with his roommate later and Oikawa didn’t want to hold him up.

Despite the fact that his nephew was acting like a dick sometimes, he really did care about Oikawa and he had tried to lift his spirits the entire time he spent with him.

Hell, Oikawa had called him out of the blue and he had come without any complaint and stayed until the last possible minute.

He was a good kid. He would miss him so much.

Usually Oikawa didn’t drink when he was alone. Sure, he sometimes had a glass of wine along with dinner, but he didn’t really consider it drinking for the sake of becoming drunk.

However, when he opened the bottle of the really expensive white wine he had gotten as a present before, he didn’t drink it just because it went well with his meat.

He still didn’t get totally smashed, just a bit loose and he needed that after this day. What a day it had been.

Oikawa had looked through his contacts and he had realized that everyone he knew was either already in a relationship or an ex and this wasn’t any good.

Honestly, at this point he was actually considering going to his new neighbor to just ask him. Well, he certainly was really nice to look at, but that was about everything he knew about him.

Would he even be interested in doing something like this with a guy? That was a stupid question, no one in their right mind would do something so clearly illegal for a stranger, no matter the gender.

He just couldn’t do it. He really couldn’t. So instead he drank some more.

 

The clock read 11 pm when he stood outside in the hall and stared at the Iwaizumi’s door.

He should just go back. He couldn’t do this. Absolutely not.

He rang the bell.

 _Oh god_ he did it.

But maybe he wasn’t even here or he was asleep and yes, no one was opening the door! He would just go back and forget that he ever even considered trying something like this-

“Yes?” Oikawa jumped when the door was opened and a disheveled Iwaizumi stood there in nothing but sweats. Dear Lord.

“Uh,” was the first thing that came out of Oikawa’s mouth and Iwaizumi frowned.

“Can I help you?”

Oikawa took a deep breath. “Will you marry me?” 


	2. Tamagotchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi just stared at him, shaking his head. “Sounds like shitty day.”  
> “You can say that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, you guys! The response to this was absolutely amazing! Thank you so much for your comments and the kudos and the amazing messages on tumblr! They made me really happy!  
> I have the second chapter right here for you, this time longer than the first one, as I promised.  
> Also, Oikawa is one unlucky man.  
> Hope you like it!

Oikawa had lived through countless embarrassing moments in his life. Like that time when he had come to school and his hanger still had been in his shirt which made him the running gag among his peers and they actually called him “Hanger-Tooru”.

Or that time in college when he had tried to impress a girl by telling her he was fluent in Mandarin (he really wasn’t) and she took him to her Chinese boyfriend so they could talk.

But this really and truly took the cake.

Iwaizumi was staring at him in astonishment, his eyes wide and obviously speechless. Who could blame him, really?

“Excuse me? Is this some kind of joke?”

Oikawa visibly blushed (though it could be the alcohol, too) and tried to find his words.

“I-I have a proposition!” he exclaimed, but as he saw how Iwaizumi took a step back, Oikawa turned down the volume and enthusiasm. He took a deep breath and just started talking because otherwise he would lose this newound confidence.

“I need someone to marry me, otherwise I have to leave the country.”

Apparently this explanation did not improve anything. What happened to the man who could sell toothpaste to the toothless? He probably drowned himself in the second glass of wine. Maybe he was already in Korea, who knew?

“You want me to marry you so can stay in the country?”

Well, of course it did sound horrible out loud. What was he even doing?

“I-I’m sorry. Just, forget I said anything. I don’t even know what I was thinking.” Oikawa averted his eyes and turned around to his door. “I’m sorry to have bothered you so late.”

He was truly pathetic. He seriously just had asked a complete stranger to marry him so he could avoid deportation. Just yesterday he had been planning his vacation, wondering if he could do a nice trip with his friends. Well, so much to that.

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything anymore; he just watched Oikawa go back and then slowly closed his door, too. Oikawa certainly left a great first impression, he was sure.

  
  


Oikawa wasn’t sure how and when he fell asleep yesterday. Everything that happened the prior day appeared to be a really bad dream to him, one he would gladly wake up from and then forget about at best.

Instead he woke up to a terribly cold apartment. Oikawa turned his head and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand that read 5 am. What a disgusting time to wake up at.

But why the hell was it so cold in here? He was practically shaking.

Oikawa wrapped the blanket around him and went to his radiator to check the temperature and of course – _of course_ – it read 11 degrees. Great, so his apartment was a giant refrigerator in the middle of December.

Oikawa went into the living room (which was just as cold as everywhere else) to get his phone to call the landlord (and yes he did not care that it was really, really early in the morning.)

It took him two calls until an unpleasant and annoyed voice greeted him on the other side of the line.

“What? Do you know what time it is?”

“I am terribly sorry about that Hamada-san, but my apartment is just one big ice cave. My radiator broke.”

“Yeah well, I can send someone in on Tuesday.”

“On Tuesday? It’s Saturday! How am I supposed to live like this?”

“Well, sorry, no-can-do.”

“What do you mean no-can-do? It’s 11 degrees in here!“

“Oikawa-san, lots of radiators give in in winter. Can’t do earlier than Tuesday. Good bye.”

“Wai- Did he just hang up on me? Did he just- _Oh my God_!” Oikawa raised the hand with the phone in it, but managed to stop himself in the last second from throwing it across the apartment. He could not believe this. These were pretty much his last few days in Japan and he would spend it in Winter Wonderland.

This day couldn’t get any better now, could it?

Oikawa let the phone fall on his couch and went into the bathroom, hoping a warm bath could remedy the situation at least a bit. He turned on the water and turned to the sink, washing his teeth until the tub would be full.

Oikawa didn’t even know what he would do today. Until everything with his visa and the embassy was cleared up, he wasn’t to go to work and that made him feel really useless. Oikawa lived for his work. And now they would take it away from him.

Oikawa sighed and stripped down, shivering with each clothing piece gone. It would probably be worse when he stepped out of the water again later, but he would deal with that then. For now he just wanted to soak himself in something warm.

He went to the tub and confidently placed one leg in, only to pull it back with as fast as he could which made him stumble and fall on his back. Biting pain shot through his back in addition to his one wet leg and maybe Oikawa had reacted poorly to the ice cold water.

It really couldn’t be. His water was ice cold. Even his fucking water.

He couldn’t live like this! He absolutely needed to take a shower at least, even if the radiator-gods took away the heat from him! (He ignored the fact that he would have to leave here soon, anyway, that was beside the point!)

Oikawa stayed on his back for a while, naked, cold, and a little hurting. _So is this what it’s like when you hit rock bottom_ , he wondered.

Since he didn’t want to add pneumonia to his list of problems, he did stand up again, quickly getting dressed (he put on several layers) and decided that it was time for coffee. At least electricity didn’t leave him yet.

He stepped into his kitchen and turned on both the radio and his coffee machine. A funky tune filled the room and while the coffee machine was working on the desired caffeine-relief, Oikawa closed his eyes and started swaying to the music, trying to relax. Also, the “exercise” could maybe even warm him up, who knew.

Dancing like this always relaxed him. Just closing his eyes and engulf himself in the music, just forgetting all the shit around him for now. He was so into it that the sudden ringing of the phone made him jump. In a swift movement his arm shot out and collided with something hard. There was a loud crash and an even louder “ _Oh, goddamnit!_ ” and as Oikawa turned around he saw what he had just done.

“No! No, no, no, no, _no_! You just gotta be kidding me, this fucking day, oh my God, I am going to actually shoot someone!” He didn’t care that he was screaming way too loud at this time of the day or that he was generally just cursing to himself. He just broke his coffee machine, he couldn’t even believe this just really happened on top of all other things.

“Oh, you know what, fuck this.” Oikawa turned around and put on even more clothes, quickly taking his phone and wallet with him before leaving the apartment. Jesus, even the hall outside was warmer than his own home. Maybe he should just sleep here.

Oikawa typed out a quick text and was off, hoping to buy a new machine right away because he needed his coffee, there was no going around this. And after that he would have to vent and he knew just the person to turn, too.

  
  


“Okay, so hang on for a second there. You forgot to turn in some documents and now you’re not allowed to work and probably have to leave the country. Then, your radiator broke, just like your water and then you managed to trash your coffee machine, too? Oh, and you told your boss and the embassy that you have a Japanese fiancé? Did I forget something?”

“No, that’s about it, yes.”

Yahaba stared at him for several seconds before sighing and standing up, grabbing Oikawa’s arm in the progress to pull him along.

“Just, go take a bath. We can talk afterwards.”

Oikawa stared at his friend and then back at to the room Yahaba had dragged him to.

“I- but-“ Oikawa saw the look Yahaba gave him and he resigned. “Thank you.”

He was provided with towels and then was free to bathe “as long as you need and I really mean it.” And when he really lay down in the tub, the warm water around him, a relieved groan left him and his entire body just relaxed at once as if he had been tense ever since yesterday. Maybe he had been. It felt good and comforting and for while he just stayed still, eyes closed and mind void of all thoughts. It was good and just what he needed.

He eventually got out, already missing the warmth of the water the moment he stepped out of it. He quickly got dressed, feeling refreshed and also less agitated than before and turned to leave the bathroom.

When he stepped out into the living room again, he halted in his steps, stunned at what he found.

“Yo!” said one of the newcomers, his friend Hanamaki, grinning lazily at him. Next to him sat Matsuwaka and even Kyoutani had joined – he probably just woke up – and was sitting among them.

“What- you guys…”

“What we’re doing here? Well, that’s a dumb question right there,” Matsukawa said and grinned at him. “You’re in trouble aren’t you? Thought you’d need some support, obviously.”

“Just to clarify, I live here, that’s why I am he-“ Kyoutani was silence by his boyfriend’s jab and Kyoutani first glared at Yahaba and then just clicked his tongue and mumbled “whatever,” before turning back to his book on his lap.

“Heard you’re getting married. I am just outraged that you didn’t ask me to be your first man, is all,” Matsukawa grinned at him and Hanamaki immediately turned around in fake shock.

“Excuse you? He would obviously ask me.”

They started bickering and Oikawa still just stood there in front of them staring at them, mouth open. Eventually a choked sound left his mouth and he realized he was crying.

The group got quiet at once and they all became serious. Yahaba stood up to pull Oikawa down on the couch with him and Oikawa immediately buried his face in the other man’s neck.

“I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to lose you guys,” Oikawa was sobbing at this point, but he really didn’t care and no one could blame him either.

Yahaba’s hand found his back and started stroking it while the other guys moved closer, though none of them said anything. Matsukawa sat down on the other side of Oikawa, leaning his head on his shoulder, while Hanamaki sat down on the floor and put his head on Oikawa’s knees. Kyoutani awkwardly looked around, unsure what to do, so he just slowly shuffled closer until he stood behind the couch and Yahaba raised his free hand to take his and there they were, a big sad bundle and they stayed like this until Oikawa stopped crying.

  
  


It was late when he finally returned home. He had spent the entire day with his friends, eating, talking, just relaxing in general and it had felt good.

Oikawa didn’t want to go back to his cold apartment anyway, but there was no helping it. His friends had tried to convince him to stay with any of them, but he had insisted to go back home. Staying too much with them would make him even sadder, even though he wanted to spend time with them, of course, but it just hurt. It was all complicated.

The elevator stopped at the top floor and Oikawa dragged his feet as he approached his door, hand rummaging in his pockets to fish out his keys.

Expect, there were no keys. Because he had forgotten them this morning when he left in a rush.

At this point he didn’t even get angry anymore, there was only resignation left in him when he pressed his head against his door.

Oikawa sighed and slowly slipped down until he was sitting in front of the door on the floor. He got out his phone, thinking about calling Yahaba or just anyone, but his finger just froze over the name on the screen and he shut it off again.

He didn’t know when, but eventually he fell asleep and the only thing he could think was “At least it’s warm here.”

  
  


Considering the last two days, it wasn't so surprising that Oikawa didn't wish to wake up the next morning. So when he did regain consciousness, slowly but eventually, he tried to ignore it, tried to sleep some more.

What did happen the night before? Right, he had forgotten his keys and he fell asleep in the hall outside. Why the floor seemed to be so soft and warm and comfortable, he couldn't really tell. Maybe he was still asleep after all? He also couldn't understand why it was so wet...

_Wait a second._

Oikawa opened his eyes and froze when he saw a giant wet thing right in front his face and then also felt something warm and slippery licking him.

There was a dog. A dog was licking his face. An actual living creature covered in fur was currently tasking his skin.

Oikawa let out a high-pitched shriek, trying to get away or just get the dog away from him, but his limps just didn't seem to want to cooperate with him today and suddenly he felt how he was losing his balance and falling off whatever he was lying on before.

And again he was greeted by the hard floor, though this time it was his face and he also understood now why he had such problem moving around: There had been a blanket on him and somehow he had managed to get tangled up in it and now here he was. Legs still up on the couch (as he realized now) and face flat on the wooden floor. Ouch.

Oikawa slowly raised his head and then the rest of his body and came face-to-face with that dog again – a golden retriever if he guessed right - who was just sitting there, watching him in his misery (which clearly had been his fault.)

“What are you looking at?” he croaked out, clearing his throat when he found his throat dry and sore. (Maybe an after effect from the crying, maybe that high yell that had left his mouth just before.)

Now that he was awake and certain that the dog didn't seem to be a threat, he slowly looked around and even after some quick recon, Oikawa still had no idea where the hell he was.

Until his eyes fell on another person who was leaning at the door frame and smirking at him.

_Oh no._

“Well, that was certainly a way to wake up.”

Oh my God. It was Iwaizumi. His new neighbor Iwaizumi was standing right there and this also must be Iwaizumi's apartment and Iwaizumi's dog and-

“How did I get here?”

The man (who he had just asked to marry him two days ago) approached him and put a cup of coffee on the table while sitting down on the armchair across from him.

“I found you sleeping in the hall when I came back from work. I tried to put you into your own apartment, but it was literally the Northpole in there so I brought you here. You didn't even wake up the entire time.”

Oikawa took the coffee gratefully and took a small sip, not saying that he rather liked it with a load of sugar and milk. He wasn't really in the position to make wishes now.

“How did you get into my apartment?”

“I have your spare key?”

Oikawa looked up from his coffee in astonishment. This was absolute news to him. Someone had a key to his apartment? (Him of all people, too.)

“Wait? You have a spare key?”

“Didn't the landlord tell you? You have mine, too. It should be under the kitchen counter.”

Oikawa's mouth fell open. That son of a bitch. He already knew that the landlord didn't like him, but he had a right to know of these things!

“No, he didn't tell me anything! The landlord... isn't exactly fond of me.”

Iwaizumi just shrugged and took a sip from his own coffee and while they were both drinking, all that was left was awkward silence and the sound of the dog's paws running around.

The golden retriever came to Oikawa again and sat down right in front of his legs, looking up to him with puppy eyes. He apparently wanted something.

“He wants you to invite him up,” Iwaizumi eventually explained and not knowing how else to do it, Oikawa patted the space next to him. Apparently it was the right choice because that big pup immediate stood, tail waggling and jumped up just to snuggle Oikawa and forcing his head on his lap.

Well, he was kind of cute.

“Why was your apartment so cold? I hope you didn't choose to sleep in the hall.”

Oikawa sighed as he thought back to the past day. He didn't even know where to begin.

“No, I didn't. You probably think I am a bit crazy,” Iwaizumi just shrugged at that, “but I wouldn't go that far. My radiator broke yesterday... Just like my water. So cold apartment and cold water and the landlord said he can apparently only send someone on Tuesday.”

“Tuesday? Today is Sunday how are you supposed to live like that?”

“I asked him the same thing and his eloquent answer to that was to hang up on me.”

“And why were you sleeping in the hall?”

“Well... I forgot my keys inside and I didn't know you had a spare. Well, you weren't home anyway so it wouldn't have mattered, I guess.”

Now that he told the story out loud again, it really sounded like a perfect example of a bad day. And he hadn't even gotten into everything. Wow, Oikawa Tooru's life was just amazing right now.

Iwaizumi just stared at him, shaking his head. “Sounds like shitty day.”

“You can say that again.”

“Oh and you had a big bag with you, I put it over there.” Oikawa turned his head to where Iwaizumi was pointing to and he saw the coffee machine he bought yesterday, still all packed up.

“Oh right, I broke my coffee machine, too” he would never tell anyone how, “and that's a new one. Though, I guess it was kind of stupid to buy it, since I won't be around for too much longer.”

“Oh... right.”

Wow, way to make things awkward again. They had been heading towards a normal conversation, but Oikawa seemed to have lost his usual skills as conversationalist extravaganza. At least this dog seemed to like him, he thought as he patted his head and he just snuggled even closer to him.

“Why can't I marry you, huh? Seems to be love at first sight with the two of us,” he mumbled and all he got was a questioning look from two black puppy eyes.

“What's his name?”

“Huh?”

“The dog's.”

Iwaizumi had seemed to be lost in his thoughts and now he looked down to his pet and up again to Oikawa.

“Oh, his name is Tama..gthn.” Iwaizumi was mumbling the last part of the name, making it almost impossible to hear it all, but apparently he seemed embarrassed by it as his cheek were slightly tainted now.

“What was that?”

“I said... his name is Tama...gotchi.”

Oikawa's eyes widened as he stared at the other man and he simply couldn't help the snort.

“You called your dog Tamagotchi? _Oh my God!_ ” The snort now resulted in loud laughter and Tamagotchi raised his head at his name.

“W-well, I only call him Tama and I didn't give him that name. A kid I met through work did... Said something like he'd be my little pet now, like a Tamagotchi and... well he was really small back then.”

Oikawa still couldn't hold himself together and now looked down to Tama who was still looking back and forth between them, slowly getting excited because – he didn't really get what was going on – they were talking about him.

“Well, good thing he remembered to feed you so you didn't die with a lame sound effect,” Oikawa said to the dog, leaning down to him. What he got in return was a giant lick across his face.

“Tama, stop it, this isn't even our first date, you have to learn how to play hard-to-get!” Oikawa said, grimacing as he wiped his face. Tama just looked up at him, apparently all happy.

“Well, I guess I should go... Thank you for this, I really appreciate it. I need a change of clothes and... yeah, I should...” The man tried to gently push the dog of him – surprisingly with success even if Tama didn't entirely appreciate it – and then stood up, this time without falling.

“You want to go back into that apartment?”

“Well, it's all I got, right? Thank you again, it was really kind of you.”

Oikawa turned around and started walking to where he guessed the front door would be, only to be stopped by a hand at his arm.

Iwaizumi had followed and stopped him and now awkwardly stood there, not saying anything right away.

“Look, um, about that wedding stuff...”

Oikawa raised one of his eyebrows and fully turned around again. Did he had to bring it up again?

“Why... do you have to leave the country?”

“I only had a work visa and I couldn't hand in a certain document or something like that on time and now they are sending me back to Korea.” Iwaizumi made an understanding sound and buried one of his hands in his hair, now avoiding looking at Oikawa. He waited for him to say anything else, maybe more questions – which would be kind of understandable, but he certainly didn't expect this:

“I... I wouldn't min- I mean, I think I could try to help you out.”

Oikawa stared at him, at Iwaizumi who was – as he noticed only now – slightly smaller than him and also hiding his face right this instance.

“Wait what?”

He raised his head and his face looked determined.

“I mean, yeah, I would marry you.”

 


	3. Head's & Shoulder's Screws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you just call me?”  
> “Iwa-chan.”  
> “No.”  
> “But it's much cuter than Iwaizumi and as an engaged couple we should have nicknames. You can call me Too-chan!”  
> “You can freeze to death if you prefer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, first of all: I am so sorry that this took so long. My private life was one big roller coaster ride lately (some of you who follow me on tumblr may have read bits of it.) But here I finally am with the third chapter!  
> Also, than you so much for every comment and kudos and just!!! you!! guys!! are!! awesome!!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! The real fun is about to start now

The seconds and even minutes passed and Oikawa remained frozen at the other man's words. His mouth was open and his eyes have grown so wide, his eyes could pretty much pop out any second. His brain still hadn't fully picked up what just happened, what his neighbor just had said to him.

“You... are willing... to marry... me?” he eventually got out, unbelieving. This couldn't be right, he must have heard wrong. No one in their right mind would do it after all right?

Tama's loud bark finally pulled him out of his shock state and Oikawa's eyes first traveled down to the dog who – at some point – had come to stand between them and was watching them curiously.

“Yeah, that's what I said,” Iwaizumi replied, pulling his dog to him and petting his head. “But there are conditions of course and I-” He didn't get much further because suddenly something jumped him and usually he was used to this, he did own a big dog, but this time it was a grown man that was suddenly hanging from his neck and- he was sobbing?

“What are you- Oi, could you- Are you crying?!” Oikawa leaned back, arms still around his neck and now Iwaizumi could see his face and wow, he sure was an ugly crier.

When he had first met him two days ago, he couldn't really figure out what to think of him. He was what people probably called 'a pretty boy' and yeah, he was pretty, his hair seemed perfectly in place (even now after he just woke up, how did that even work?) and he was tall and in shape. But when he introduced himself to him when they were at their doors, with that little wave and the wink, Iwaizumi had felt the overwhelming urge to punch him. It was really obnoxious to him. But that was that. Pretty boy, probably had a lot of flings, a bit annoying. A few hours later, however, his status rose to “the crazy neighbor” and when he had been standing in front of his door that night, with that ridiculous request, the first thing that passed his mind had been “Great, I have to look for a new place.” He didn't of course. And, after all that, he had really accepted. Unbelievable.

“I'm so sorry,” was that snot coming out of his nose?? “I just can't believe it. You don't understand what this means to me. And I will listen to everything you have to say and want to do, really. I just-” Oikawa finally let go of him and just sat on the floor in front of Iwaizumi, wiping away the tears (and it was really snot, wow) from his face, probably trying to calm down.

Tama, of course, couldn't resist having his new friend's face suddenly to close to him and immediately went to him to lick every part of skin he could get. Oikawa opened his arms for the retriever and let him lick to his heart content, laughing and hugging the dog. Another thing that surprised Iwaizumi. Maybe he should make a list: _His hair still looks perfect when he wakes up. He is an ugly crier. He doesn't mind when a giant dog licks his entire face away._

“C'mon, get up. We can talk about this in the living room.” Iwaizumi made a whistling sound and Tama immediately stopped and followed him and he hoped Oikawa did the same.

They sat down, once again, in front of each other and Oikawa stayed quite while still looking at him like he was the eighth world wonder.

“Anyway,” he started, patting his lap so Tama would jump on. While the dog was indeed too big for such a thing, it did relax Iwaizumi to have him close to him. “The conditions to this entire thing: This is just something on paper. No relationship or anything. Also, we won't have a real wedding. We will just sign the thing and then we will stayed married until you can stay here without my... “help”... So immediate divorce. Everything just stays the same. That's all there is to it, you got that?”

Oikawa listened carefully and nodded at everything Iwaizumi said and it did put him a little more at ease.

“Of course! This is all I wanted in the first place!” he said and threw a bright smile, a genuine one, unlike that plastic one he received the first time they met. “Can ask you a question, though?”

Oikawa hesitated for a second and started to play with his fingers, his eyes avoiding him now.

“Why did you change your mind? Or just... why are you doing this afterall? I mean – don't get me wrong – I really am so, so grateful! I am just... curious, I guess.”

Iwaizumi thought about that question. Yeah, why was he doing this? One hour ago he had been pretty sure he wouldn't, so what changed his mind? Was he pitying the guy? He did have a really shitty day and from what he heard; his entire situation sounded pretty bad in general. And he had a weak spot for that, Iwaizumi really had a hard time leaving someone in need behind. Though, this was a whole new level of helping someone out.

“I... I am not sure? I guess I felt sorry for you? Also,” he looked down to the big baby on his lap that started to doze off, “Tama seemed to like you and he has a good instinct, so you can't be that bad.”

Oikawa followed Iwaizumi's gaze and also looked almost lovingly at the dog, a little smile playing on his face.

“Well, then I have to make sure to get him a very nice treat as a thank you.”

“Don't get him too much, though. I had to put him on a diet once because he became to fat.” Oikawa laughed at that and then, for a short while, both of them became quiet, just watching Tama who grunted in his sleep.

“By the way... Do you want to use my shower? You can't use yours right?”

Oikawa – for some reason – stared at him again in astonishment until he eventually slowly nodded and got in his feet.

“Thank you, I'll just get some clothes.” Iwaizumi gave him his spare key and stayed put for a while, watching his – well – fiancé leave. Oh God, he had a _fiancé._ He just moved back into town and now he had a fiancé of all things.

 

The warm water did wonders for Oikawa after such a day. Even though he did feel like a homeless person by now, having to use other people's showers, and he hoped that his own place would be fit to live in again soon. Now he could also think about the future again, at least further than one week. From what it looked like, he actually would be able to stay. He still couldn't fully believe it.

While he was putting on fresh clothes he wondered how he would survive the nights until Tuesday came around and someone would come in to finally repair his radiator. He probably just had to suck it up. As long as he didn't catch a cold until then, after all he had to go to the embassy on Friday and he really rather not appear there in front of the officials looking like the dead. He found out that he was much more charming when there wasn't slime leaving his nose.

Oikawa put on some fresh clothes and looked around Iwaizumi's (what a mouthful, by the way) bathroom which was – as he registered with shock as he entered it the first time – much bigger than his own. He could actually move around in here. In his own small space all his products and necessities were pretty cluttered and whenever he tried to grab a bottle further back, he had to endure the consequences and pick up everything that had lost battle to gravity and small space management. And with all the space Iwaizumi had, he wasn't even using any of it.

Well, to be fair, he did just move in. Maybe he just didn't get everything out yet? Though, he didn't look like someone who would actually use the same amount of hair and beauty products as he would.

“Ridiculous, and he still this attractive,” Oikawa muttered and got his stuff together, exiting the room.

The smell of food welcomed him once he walked through the living room – petting Tama-chan's head in passing - and Oikawa slowly approached the kitchen, finding Iwaizumi standing at the stove.

“Thank you for letting me use your bathroom,” Oikawa said after watching him for a while, immersed in his task.

Iwaizumi turned around and just nodded. “No problem. You want some?” He pointed towards the pan with his head and Oikawa declined without hesitating.

“It's fine. My kitchen is the one thing that actually works... I actually wanted to ask if I could invite you to lunch or something? As a thank you... for letting me sleep here... and the shower... and well, for marrying me.”

“Is that my wedding present? Lunch? That's pretty meek,” Iwaizumi flippantly replied, turning back to frying whatever was in the pan (Oikawa guessed eggs.)

“Wha- no! I didn't know you wanted something! Just tell me, I will get it!” Oikawa said and stepped forward. _Of course_ , he didn't even offer him anything in return!

“I was just joking, I don't want anything. Lunch sounds fine, honestly.”

He had turned around again, though now just to pour his breakfast on a plate on the counter.

“By the way, if you want and if you have time I could come over and look at your radiator. I am actually pretty good at that stuff. I don't think I can fix your water problem, though. That sounds like it goes a bit over my head.”

Yet another time Oikawa found himself just wordlessly staring at his new neighbor (and now fiancé.) He couldn't even believe such a guy actually existed. He was pretty sure he wouldn't do all these things for a stranger (not that he was able to fix a radiator in the first plac) but this guy just kept shooting out these things like there were nothing and didn't even expect anything in return.

“Why are you staring at me?” He said and started to eat his eggs, avoiding Oikawa's stare.

“Are you a God, Iwa-chan?”

Iwa-chan's (yes, that sounded so much better) head snapped up and he stared at him in shock.

“What did you just call me?”

“Iwa-chan.”

“No.”

“But it's much cuter than Iwaizumi and as an engaged couple we should have nicknames. You can call me Too-chan!”

“You can freeze to death if you prefer.”

Oikawa pouted and saw how the irritation grew within Iwaizumi, his eyebrows moving closer to each other.

“Stop making that face, I am trying to eat.”

Oikawa sat down across from him at the kitchen counter and actually did stop to pout, instead he grinned at his “new friend.”

“Okay, but I won't stop calling you that. I really rolls off my tongue nicely.” Iwaizumi probably realized that he really wouldn't be able to make him stop and just sighed and ate the rest of his breakfast.

“Anyway, should I come over now?” Oikawa nodded, already going through the list of good delivery services he could get something from for them.

“If you would. You are really too kind. I will get us lunch later then! I know a good ramen place that delivers around here.”

 

Oikawa was wrapped in several blankets and used up Tama-chan's heat while watching Iwa-chan pulling out random things out of his radiator which he didn't even knew the name of. Which didn't stop him from naming them ridiculous things of course.

“Tama-chan, look, he got another cross-perpulation-heat-divider out of there. I didn't even know that a radiator had those, did you know?”

“What the hell did you just call that?”

“A cross-perpulation-heat-divider.”

“This is a square shoulder scew.”

“Of course it is.”

Iwa-chan put down his screwdriver to look at him and Oikawa just winked back which seemed to almost horrify the man. He actually wasn't so used to that reaction. Actually, only Yahaba told him before that his winks and grins are weird and “he needed to stop right now, immediately.”

Oikawa just continued to watch him for a while, until getting up (with dog and blankets) and going into the kitchen, deciding to use that new coffee machine of his. He also looked for some treat he could give Tama but all he found were chocolate cookies and he was kind of afraid to feed that to him. Wasn't chocolate poisonous for dogs? Or was that for cats? Well, he wouldn't test it.

“Sorry, Tama-chan! But, I'll make sure to get some treats for you the next time I go shopping alright?” Tama seemed a little unforgiving, giving him such a disappointed look that Oikawa almost put on his shoes to go and buy some right away. Instead he just carried the two hot cups back into the living room.

“Here, take a little break, the Head's & Shoulder's screws won't run away” he said and sat down on the floor next to him.

“It's square shoulder screw,” Iwaizumi replied, but did put down his tools to accept the coffee. “Thanks,”

“Oh please, if anything, I need to thank you. At least a hundred times. So, thank you.”

“Okay, I'll count.”

“I kind of believe you.”

Iwaizumi smiled and drank his coffee, raising one arm to hug Tama who had joined them immediately. It was kind of nice, Oikawa thought to himself, just sitting here. Of course it was still really cold and sitting on the floor didn't make anything better. But his life looked a little bit brighter ever since this morning and just sitting here so peacefully...

… until someone decided to absolutely overuse his doorbell.

Oikawa put away his cup and stood up, excusing himself before running towards his door.  
“Jesus, I am coming!” he opened the door and before him stood a distressed Hanamaki, out of breath, as if he had run up all the stair up to him.

“Makki-chan?”

“Oikawa!” Hanamaki just passed him and entered the apartment without waiting for an invitation, not even taking off his shoes.

“Yes, please come in. Welcome to Santa's summer mansion.”

Hanamaki turned around to stare at him and his face clearly said that he wasn't here to make jokes.

“They invited Ushijima for a job interview.” Oikawa didn't thought it was possible, but his blood run even colder than it already had in this apartment and all emotions were wiped away from his face.

“What.”

“Yes, I went into work today because I forgot one of my USB sticks and I just checked the schedule for next week and he is coming in on Tuesday. Oikawa, did- you” Hanamaki stopped talking all of the sudden and his eyes were fixed on something behind Oikawa.

“Oikawa... there is... a dog... right there.” Oikawa briefly turned around and saw that Tama had come to see the newest guest.

“Oh yes, don't worry about him, he is not mine. It's not important, let's go back to Ushiwaka.”

“What do you mean that's not your dog? Whose dog is it then? Did you steal a dog?”

“Wha- No, of course not! He belongs to Iwa-chan!”

“Who the hell is Iwa-chan?”

“My fiancé.”

There was a heavy silence after the fast exchange and Hanamaki's eye were so wide his eyes threatened to pop out. “ _What._ ”

“Anyway, I can't believe they invited Ushiwaka?! I am not going anywhere! He will not get my job, what are they thinking?”

“You found a fiancé.”

“Are they so sure that I wouldn't be able to stay and of all people? That guy? How could they do this?”

“Is it you neighbor? Did he accept after all?”

“Oh, they can just wait and see, I will be back the second I get a green light and that guy won't even get to breathe in the dust of my office.”

“I can't believe you are really doing this.”

“ _Focus, Makki-chan!_ ”

“Um...” both of their head turned to see Iwaizumi standing there, looking back and forth between them and then Iwaizumi's and Hanami's eyes locked and both of their mouths fell open.

“ _Iwaizumi?_ ” -” _Hanamaki?_ ” Both of them exclaimed each other's names and Oikawa watched how they even hugged each other like old friends. What the hell?

“I can't believe this! I didn't even know you were back!” The two of them parted, although Makki kept a hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

“Yeah, I moved back just a few days ago actually.”

“Okay, stop the train, you two know each other?” Oikawa eventually spoke up and the two of them just turned their heads, still wearing giant smiles.

“Yeah, we went to high school together. Mattsun, too, by the way.”

“What is with my life lately?” Oikawa couldn't even comprehend the amount of new information tossed at him. What next? Takeru joined a biking gang by killing their boss and taking over Tokyo's underground? He actually wouldn't be surprised at this point anymore.

“This is so crazy! And I heard that you are going to marry Oikawa now? Well, good luck.”

“What's that supposed to mean,” Oikawa snapped at Makki who only grinned at him. In all this crazy mess he temporarily had forgotten why he even came here.

“Okay, so, anyway. Ushiwaka. He can eat my radiator's shoulder-backstroke-screws for all I care. He will not get my job. Because I am not going anywhere. Ha!”

 

Oikawa almost felt like throwing up. The last few days had passed too quickly and now here he was, Iwaizumi next to him, leisurely reading through a magazine while he was pretty much close to losing it. After Iwaizumi managed to fix his radiator on Sunday, he was able to live in his apartment without three blankets on him at all times. It had taken some time for the apartment to warm up again, but soon enough he didn't feel like his breath would turn to ice anylonger. And on Tuesday someone really did came in and fixed his water, too. (Iwaizumi had lend him his shower until then and at some point his bathroom had become the home of lots of Oikawa's stuff.)

And now it was Friday morning and in a few minutes they would confirm their engagement and everything should be just fine, but really, he felt horrible.

“This is okay, everything is going to be just fine, right? No problems, this is... just... great, yes, don't worry, Iwa-chan.”

“I'm not worried,” Iwaizumi replied without glancing away from his magazine.

“You are not alone, I am here with you and everything's going to be just great. Just-just great. So great. Greatestest.”  
“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?”

Oikawa didn't have a chance to answer because right then they were called in into a small office and across of him sat a man in his middle-ages whose hair had seen better days.

“Alright, Oikawa-san,” he began before they even fully sat down and Oikawa took a deep breath and put on his trademark smile. “You stated that you are going to marry a Japanese citizen. And... that would be this gentlemen?” Iwaizumi just nodded and both of them noticed the man's glance which lingered a bit too long on them.

“Alright... Well, considering your situation we will have to go through some process here.”

“Process, sir?” Oikawa's hands became sweaty at these words and he tried not to get too fidgety on his seat.

“Yes, to see if this is a real marriage and not just an arrangement to keep you in the country. There are a lot of frauds that try this. So we have to be thorough. We will have one of our staff members check on you at random times. Looking into your daily lives as a couple. If you pass that phase you will come in again and both of you will be questioned separately. After that you will be allowed to marry. Of course you have to stayed married for at least three years. If you hand in a divorce sooner than that, it will consequence in the immediate end of your visa, Oikawa-san.”

“Also, if this turns out to be such a fraud there will be severe consequences. For both of you.”

Oikawa swallowed at the amount of information dropped on him and for the first time he could also see the first traces of nervousness on Iwaizumi's face.


	4. Honey, Sweetheart, Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is all that stuff?” Iwaizumi had entered the bathroom too and now stared at the suddenly cluttered place. Oikawa turned to him with a big smile, his mood now on top of the world again.  
> “Iwa-chan, while I wish that my overwhelming beauty would be god-given – and a lot of it is mind you – I do have to help nature a little out so that this-” he gestured to all of him, “looks just like it's supposed to. Well, I could look better actually. But it was a rough day. I think I will do a beauty mask tonight. You can have one too, if you want.”  
> “Thanks, I pass. A simple answer like: I am a diva, would have sufficed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya guys! Finally here is the next chapter! I reall meant to post this earlier but.... well video games and university happened. (Not a good combination, let me tell you that.)  
> Not too much happens here, so things are building up! I hope you enjoy it!

It was still very quiet when they returned home. Iwaizumi closed the door to his apartment behind them and none of them spoke. The only sound came from Tama who quickly ran up to them to welcome them back home (and maybe beg for some food.)

Iwaizumi went into the kitchen to tend to his dog's hungry needs, not paying attention to what Oikawa was doing. He filled the bowl with dog food and just stood there, watching his dog eat. Oikawa had joined him at some point and nervously watched the two of them, unsure what to say.

The ride back from the embassy had been awkward enough already. After that bomb had been dropped onto them, neither knew really what to say or how to behave. Oikawa was eaten away by guilt and Iwaizumi's silence did not make anything better, really.

Of course Oikawa hadn't expected an easy ride when he chose this road. He had been aware that this wouldn't be just like any other marriage. But he certainly had not thought that they would test them so thoroughly as in checking into their daily lives. One of Iwaizumi's conditions had been that this was all just on paper, not an actual relationship and Oikawa really just wanted the same.

Oikawa started playing with his fingers, intently staring at them before finally taking a deep breath and raising his head to look at his neighbor.

“Listen, Iwaizumi,” he chose not to use his new nickname for him because there was a time and a place for certain things. “I didn't know it would be like this. I never would have asked you if I did. And I still don't intend to. I just... This is my problem and I will deal with it. I am sure I can get back here once I am in Korea and even if not then I just work there. It's not the end of the world and it would be worse to pull you into something so dangerous. I don't want that. I will call the embassy and take this on me. Because it is on me. So, you don't have to do this.”

Iwaizumi had raised his head at some point and now stared at him in astonishment. Oikawa hid his hands behind his back so he couldn't see them shaking and yes, he was afraid and still didn't want to leave. But there was a line and he wouldn't cross it.

“But thank you so much for even going this far for me... You are truly a good person. Better than me or many I met in my life. I am truly grateful for what you already did for me.” Breathe in. Breathe out. _This was the right thing to do, Tooru_. Breathe in and breathe out.

Oikawa forced one last smile, unsure if it was convincing or not, not really caring in end, and then started to turn back and leave.

“Bye, Tama-chan,” he whispered before leaving the kitchen, glad he was able to hide the tears until Iwaizumi couldn't see him anymore.

He was suddenly pulled back by his hand and his head snapped back and Oikawa was now face-to-face with Iwaizumi again, whose eyebrows were pulled together in a frown.

“Let me respond before you just take off.” Oikawa stared at him, unable to hide his tears now after all. He still hid his hands and tried to breathe evenly. He didn't want to listen, he wanted to lock himself into his own apartment and just be miserable.

“First of all, I don't think it's going to be that easy. I was already there, you know. They have my name and stuff and we already lied to them so if you went there now, I still would get in trouble. But that's not my point,” Iwaizumi's hand was still around his wrist and his grip tightened around it as he continued. “I already told you I would help you, right? I am not one to go back on my word. And big deal, they will check in on us. It's not like they want to watch us at night in bed. When they are here, we just tell them what they wanna hear and that's it, right? I knew this was a big deal when I accepted. So, I will keep my end of the deal. Will you?”

Oikawa wasn't sure if he could ever breathe again. He could only stand there frozen on the spot, unable to form a word or even a thought.

“I... I don't understand,” he eventually got out and Iwaizumi clicked his tongue as if what he had said was the most obvious thing in the world. He let go of Oikawa and crossed his arms, looking sternly at him.

“Let's just get some stuff over here so it looks like we live together. I have a guest room which you can take. Pretty sure they won't check if we sleep in the same bed. We just keep this up until this thing is over. Once we married, you can move back in your apartment again. It just for a month and then all of this over.”

Oikawa couldn't even catch his breath because Iwaizumi was already passing him, apparently ready to help him move. Just like that.

“Wait!” This time it was him that grabbed Iwaizumi's wrist. “I... thank you. I can never thank you enough. And I will find a way to repay you. In any way. I know I will because I am forever in your dept. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

  
  


After they had carried over Oikawa's clothes and other stuff, Oikawa stopped suddenly, turning to his new roommate/fiancé.

“Wait a second, why are we moving into your place and not into mine?”

Iwaizumi stop carrying the boxed in (there they were again, those “assets” as Takeru had called them) as he answered. “My place is bigger, freshly renovated and I don't trust yours. Radiator and water breaking in the middle of winter at the same time? No thanks. And you don't have a guestroom, right? So my place is clearly better suited for this.”

Oikawa just grumbled something under his breath, but didn't actually mind. Iwaizumi's bathroom really was bigger and he kind of couldn't wait to spread all his stuff in there – and actually having the space to do so. He grabbed the boxes with all his sanitary and beauty products and went into the bathroom, deciding that the left side of the sink was now his.

Well, until he saw that that wasn't enough and he needed some of the right side, too. But that should be okay, right? It's not like Iwaizumi needed all that space.

“What is all that stuff?” Iwaizumi had entered the bathroom too and now stared at the suddenly cluttered place. Oikawa turned to him with a big smile, his mood now on top of the world again.

“Iwa-chan, while I wish that my overwhelming beauty would be god-given – and a lot of it is mind you – I do have to help nature a little out so that this-” he gestured to all of him, “looks just like it's supposed to. Well, I could look better actually. But it was a rough day. I think I will do a beauty mask tonight. You can have one too, if you want.”

“Thanks, I pass. A simple answer like: I am a diva, would have sufficed.”

“I am not a diva, I am aware of my appearance and like to indulge myself in the world of beauty.”

“... diva.”

“Whatever, Iwa-chan. You're just jealous. Don't be, you have your qualities, too!”

Iwaizumi didn't even answer, just left the room again to wherever. The reality of things was still dawning on Oikawa. He was really moving in with a stranger, basically. He was engaged to that stranger who did all of this, expecting nothing in return. He had to come up with something to thank him. He didn't know what yet, but the moment would arrive and he would be ready to do anything to pay Iwaizumi back. He had to. Oikawa was maybe not the best person on this earth, but he was not ungrateful.

While he was finishing up unpacking some last things, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and without checking the ID he took the call.

“Yeah?”

“What “yeah”?? Today was your appointment at the embassy right? How did it go?”

Oikawa was startled to hear Takeru's voice on the other side, even moreso, he sounded worried. Right, Oikawa never got around to tell him what happened. While his friends and co-workers knew by now, it had slipped his mind to contact his nephew.

“Oh, Takeru! It went... well, okay, I guess. I... uh... I kind of found someone to marry me?”

“Wait what? When? Why did I not hear any of this?”

“I'm sorry. I honestly forgot. This week has been crazy.”

“Jesus, I was really worried. Wow, congratulation on the wedding, I guess? Well, I'm kinda glad you can stick around for a bit longer.”

“Thanks, so heart-warming. And it's not over yet. I can go back to work starting Monday, but they will still check for a month to see if our relationship is genuine and then we have to take some kind of test or something? I am not all that sure. It's all really a lot to take in still.”

“Wait, who is “us” by the way?”

“...”

“Tooru?”

“Well...”

“No way.”

“It just... well...”

“Oh my God. It's your hot neighbor, right? Oh my God! _Oh my God!_ ” There was muffled laughter on the other side and Oikawa waited until Takeru was able to compose himself.

“I can't believe it! How did you ask him? How did he react? How did you convince him? Holy shit this... I can't.... Oh my God,” he cracked up again and now didn't even try to swallow down his laughter.

“Are you done? Yes, I asked my “hot neighbor”. Anything else?”

“Nah, let's go out and grab some food soon. You can bring your sweetheart, too. He has to meet the family anyway.”

“I am hanging up now.”

“What present do you want for the wedding?”

“Goodbye, Takeru.”

Oikawa actually did hang up and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He may act annoyed, but he was actually touched by that call. Takeru really was worried and obviously cared, otherwise he wouldn't have called or remembered the date of the appointment.

Oikawa turned around and jumped when he saw Iwaizumi standing at the door step.

“Jeez, Iwa-chan, you scared me there a second.”

“'Hot neighbor', huh?” Oikawa froze and felt how his face grew hot and sweaty. Of course he had to catch that part of the conversation, of all things.

“I-I was just quoting my nephew! He was in the elevator when you moved in, remember?” Iwa-chan looked amused and a little snort escaped him.

“Yeah, I remember. It was really clear what he was talking about. Especially in hindsight. Thanks, by the way. I always like to hear compliments about... my assets.” Iwaizumi wore a smug grin, while Tooru only wished for the ground to swallow him up.

“Excuse me, I am just going to kill myself,” Oikawa said in a emotionless voice and turned to fall on the bed head-first which made Iwaizumi laugh more.

“I was actually here to tell you that dinner is ready. Come whenever you're ready with that.”

  
  


The moment Oikawa opened his eyes on Monday morning he felt really good for the longest time in a while. He had almost been excited like a child the night before Christmas and he even woke up before his alarm and had started to get ready for the day. He could finally go back to work! It had only been a week, but considering all the stuff that had happened during that time, it felt like he hadn't seen his office in forever. He also had to go back with a big entrance to show that Ushiwaka was absolutely unnecessary and the interview they had given him had been a waste of time.

So he really took his time in the bathroom and picked out one of his favorite outfits before he left his room and found Iwaizumi in the kitchen already, apparently starting his own day, too.

The weekend had been quite pleasant actually. Oikawa had decided to use their time to get to know each other, since he was expected to know his fiancé, obviously. He had also found out a lot of interesting things.

During dinner on Friday he had remembered that he didn't even know what Iwaizumi did for a living.

“I am a firefighter,” he had answered like it was the most normal thing in the world and Oikawa had dropped one of his chopsticks to stare at him. Okay, that was really hot. Like, really, really hot. He had to fight off some of the fantasies that had invaded his mind afterwards. Images of Iwaizumi covered in soot and a tight uniform, carrying Oikawa out of a burning building. Not that he wanted to be trapped in a fire, but just the thought of his new room mate in that scenario – well, it was a nice little dream.

He also found out that Iwaizumi grew up here with his mother, but left after school. Iwaizumi didn't say why and the way he was talking about it made it clear that he wasn't going to. At least for now. He also didn't say why he came back, only that he did. Well, Oikawa certainly wouldn't complain.

Iwaizumi also hung up his work schedule in the kitchen so Oikawa would know when he'd be home (in case he would forget his key again) and when he'd be on call, which was actually really nice.

Generally, Iwaizumi was really a pleasant and considerate room mate to have. He may act a little rough sometimes and he had no quarrels to tell him to shut up (he even called him Shittykawa once, they only knew each other for a week!!) but he still did little things like that. Or big things, like fixing his radiator, making him food, helping him move... _marrying him_.

Yes, on this Monday his entire life seemed a whole lot easier so he was in a good mood when he entered the kitchen and almost shouted an, “A wonderful good morning, Iwa-chan!” which made the firefighter jump in surprise.

Iwaizumi turned around to him, coffee already in his hand, but suddenly froze for a second once he locked eyes with Oikawa.

“What is it?” Oikawa asked innocently, taking the cup with a small thanks. It was black coffee again and Oikawa still didn't confess to Iwa-chan that it was agonizing for him to drink it. And because he was an idiot, he didn't do it now either, but took a big gulp instead, schooling his expressions of disgust that fought to break out.

“N-Nothing,” Iwaizumi answered and turned around quickly, back to making his breakfast. “You want some omelette, too?”

Oikawa eyed him for a moment, not answering the question because it sounded a lot like a distraction and he could swear that Iwa-chan's ears were a little redder than usual.

“Iwa-chan, are you blushing?”

“Okay, no breakfast then.”

“No! I do want eggs!”

Breakfast was relaxed after that and Oikawa had to leave first, somehow drinking the entire cup of bitter and sad coffee.

“Alright, I'll be back in the evening, though I think I'll be here first? I can take Tama-chan for a walk when I'm back, okay?”

Iwaizumi nodded as he started to take away their dishes and put them in the washer. “That would be great, thanks. I guess it's not so bad having a second person around to look after him.” Oikawa hummed in agreement. It was kind of nice having someone else around, he had been thinking this during breakfast, too. Oikawa did like living alone, but he didn't mind this arrangement at all. At least for now.

“Well, I'm off. I see you tonight, honey! Have a nice day at work and save some people's lives.”

“Don't call me honey.”

“Sweetheart.”

“No.”

“ _Darling_.”

“Just fucking go already.”

  
  


Iwaizumi was one of the first to arrive at work that day. There had been surprisingly less traffic on the streets and when he walked inside of the station, only three other people were already there, starting the shift with him. There was Saeko who was tending the phone today and she was working on something on her computer, but he was pretty sure that she was just playing Solitaire. She let out a loud “Yoo!” without taking her eyes off her screen.

The other two were Kindaichi and Kyoutani who were still in the locker room, getting changed.

“Mornin',” Iwaizumi said as he entered too, opening his locker right next to Kindaichi's.

“Good morning, Iwaizumi-san!” he said enthusiastically, while Kyoutani just grunted, closing his locker and leaving the room. Honestly, Iwaizumi couldn't figure that guy out yet. All he really knew about him was that he was not a talker and liked his personal space. The rest was the gossip Saeko had forced onto him.

Kindaichi on the other hand was pretty much the exact opposite. He was a nice kid, a bit younger than himself and he had just started being a firefighter. He was eager and Iwaizumi did like him. He also knew that he had a crush on Kunimi who worked at the desk along with Saeko.

The two of them made some light small talk while changing and leaving the room, deciding to spend time with Saeko. This time the woman was not looking at her screen anymore and instead almost leaped out of her chair to get to them.

“Newest gossip, you guys!” she exclaimed and giggled like an excited teenage girl. Honestly, Iwaizumi gave a rat's ass about gossip, but the others had quickly taught him that resistance was futile against a force like Tanaka Saeko.

“I actually got this from Kyoutani's boyfriend. Well, he didn't exactly tell _me_ , but I heard it from him. From his mouth. He was just here to drop off something Mad-Dog had forgotten at home and I happened to overhear a very interesting conversation.” Iwaizumi was pretty sure she actually hid herself so she could eavesdrop.

“So, basically, Yahaba – that's Kyoutani's boyfriend – his boss is getting married so he doesn't have to leave the country and he convinced his neighbor to do it! Can you believe that?!” Iwaizumi's blood run cold at her words and while Kindaichi replied, Iwaizumi did everything to not throw up. How did this already reach his work?! And why were people just talking about this? If this gossip got around, then Oikawa could just buy his ticket back to Korea already! But he had to stay calm. They didn't drop any names, so obviously they didn't know that this was about him. He just needed to stay cool and act normal. They would never find out.

“Iwaizumi-san, are you alright?”

“ _Yes!_ ” His voice was too high and everything that was not normal so he quickly cleared his throat and tried again. “Yes, I am fine.” Okay, that was already a bit better, though he did not like the way Saeko was looking at him. She was just about to say something when the phone rang and never had Iwaizumi been as happy about an emergency as now.

  
  


  
  


“Good morning, friend's and fellow colleagues!” Oikawa almost danced into the department and immediately felt almost every eye on him. Of course most – or all – of them must have heard what had happened to him, but he didn't feel too bothered about that. Instead he took a big sip from the vanilla frappucino he got on his way to work and confidently walked towards his office, wishing everyone on his way a good day again.

When he entered his office, he already saw Mizoguchi standing inside, waiting for him with a smile.

“Welcome back, Oikawa.” He said and Oikawa threw a blinding smile his way, sitting down at his desk and starting up his computer.

“Thank you, Mizoguchi-san! It's good to be back. I am so glad this whole thing is off the table now. You can't get rid of me so easily, I am here to stay.” He said these words in a light and playful tone, but he chose them well. The translation was: You don't need Ushiwaka. You only need me.

“Yes, and we are glad. This is why I already have the next project for you here. Though, you won't be the only one working on it. You'll have a little competition and you'll have to win over the clients in the end.”

Oikawa nodded and took the file from his superior and instantly turned into work-mode. Competition wasn't something unusual in his field.

“Who am I up against?”

“That would be Ushijima-san.” Oikawa's hand froze over the file and he swallowed before continuing, raising his head to grin at his boss.

“Well, then I already won, right?”

“Do your best. Also, we'll soon have a our company's Christmas party. The invitations went out via e-mail again. You can sign up there and you have a plus one now.”

Oikawa was about to ask “Why would I need a plus one?” but then he remembered that he was – in fact – engaged now, so instead he just thanked Mizoguchi who wished him a good day and left the room. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Oikawa leaned back in his chair and let out a loud and long groan. The day had started so well and now this. He may have said – with lots of confidence – that going up against Ushijima would be an easy task, but it really wasn't. Not at all.

He had to get started and he had to do it now because there was no way he would lose this client. He send a text to Yahaba to be ready to get right into it once he came to work and stood up to go to his white board to draw a first concept.

  
  


Iwaizumi was exhausted when he came back that day after work. They had to drive out quite a lot and while none of the calls were too serious, it was still tiring.

He heard the television running in the living room and for a moment he was confused to as why Tama wasn't running to greet him, but then he remembered that he was probably with Oikawa.

When he entered the living room, he found Oikawa on the couch with both dog and laptop on his lap and glasses on his nose, immersed in whatever he was typing.

“Welcome back, Iwa-chan,” he said absentmindedly and Iwaizumi fell down on the couch across from him, taking a deep breath.

“We need to talk.”


	5. Slap-Worthy-Smirks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, wait a second. You still drank the coffee I made you every single morning even though you didn't like it?”  
> “Well... I sometimes sneaked some sugar in it when you weren't watching...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, I'm here for the next update!  
> Thank you so much for the overwhelming response! I am so happy about every comment and kudos and you guys are really the best!
> 
> Just a litte thing: Some of you have also read my other Fake Wedding fic in the series (Fake Wedding March). Of course, the two of them stand alone and aren't really connected. However, I will soon start to drop little easter eggs in here so for those who read it, be on the watch out!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and without further ado: Here is chapter 5!

Oikawa finally looked up when he heard Iwaizumi's serious tone, worry starting to build up within him.

“Is everything alright? Did something happen?” To be honest, while Oikawa did feel a lot better with their current arrangement, he still couldn't shake off his fears entirely. What if they got found out? What if Iwaizumi changed is mind all of the sudden? What if he screwed up somehow? So many what-ifs that he tried to forget about, but was unable to.

“Kinda,” Iwaizumi started. He was frowning and stayed silent for a few seconds, maybe to collect his thoughts and words. “Someone at work knew about our... situation.”

“Excuse me?” Now, his laptop was really forgotten and he shut it closed, waking Tama in the process. “What do you mean they knew?”

“Do you know someone called Kyoutani?”

Oikawa nodded, but was confused. Of course he did, but how did Iwaizumi know him? He was pretty sure that he couldn't have gone to high school with him, so how- oh, of course.

“Yes, I do. He is my assistant's and my good friend's boyfriend. He works at the same station as you, doesn't he? I knew he was a firefighter, but the chances that you two work at the same place in a city like Tokyo weren't so high... But Kyoutani isn't one to gossip!”

“Yeah, he didn't and they also didn't mention any names. Apparently one of my co-workers overheard how his boyfriend told Kyoutani about me. Oikawa,” Iwaizumi leaned forward, his face stern. “This can't happen. It's not like this is a little fling that people can gossip about for a while.”

Oikawa nodded and felt horrible. He was sure Yahaba didn't mean anything bad and probably just wanted to tell Kyoutani so he wouldn't worry, but he should have chosen a different time and place.

“I know, I am sorry. I will talk to him so it won't happen again. And we don't have to worry about Kyoutani... Though, I don't think he realized it's you yet.”

“But he is in your circle of friends, right? So he will soon enough.”

“Yes, but Mad Dog-chan doesn't spread gossip. You can be lucky if he talks to you at all.”

Iwaizumi was about to retort something as the door bell rang. Both of them looked towards the entry, startled, and Tama got up and ran to the door.

“I'll get it...” Iwaizumi stood up, going after his Golden Retriever to answer their guest – whoever that was. Oikawa glanced at the clock. It was still eight in the evening, so not too late, but also odd for a friend's surprise visit on a Monday.

“Tooru, could you come for a second?” Tooru? Why the hell was Iwaizumi calling him by his first name? (And why did it sound so.... weird?) Oikawa stood up and followed Iwaizumi's call and found him at the door way with a strange man standing there.

“Good evening! Sorry to barge in like that, but I guess you could call that my job!” _Oh no._ “My name's Tendou Satori and I am assigned to your case, so I'd like to come in and have a little talk first. Nothing serious – yet.” Tendou grinned at the both of them and Oikawa instinctively wanted to close the door in his face again. He didn't like the way he smiled at them. He didn't like it at all.

“Of course! We were wondering when you would show up first! Come on in! Here I will get you some slippers.” Oikawa said that, but then realized that he didn't know where Iwaizumi kept the slippers for guests. He froze and his eyes desperately looked for a hint.

“Tooru, I put them in the machine this morning, _remember_?”

“O-of course. It just _slipped_ my mind for a second. I am sorry, Tendou-san!” Oikawa recovered quickly and invited their guest in with shoes on. Tendou eyed him for a second, before smirking and coming in. Oikawa clicked his tongue twice to call Tama and – thank all the gods and deities in this universe – he actually listened to him and followed them into the living room. Oikawa took away his laptop and sat down next to Iwaizumi, putting his hand on the other's thigh and sitting closer than he usually would have, but that was what engaged people did, right? Well, he had no idea!

“I will always come at the oddest times, so get used to that. Though, I guess you are safe in the middle of the night – I don't work then.” He laughed and even though Oikawa still felt incredibly wary of this guy, he joined in, laughing along just like when his clients made a terrible joke.

“So, you probably want to ask us a few questions and know our story, right?” They were prepared for that. On the weekend they came up with a story of how they met and came together, etc. Most of it was bullshit, but he didn't have to know that.

“Hm, nah, you will have to answer those once you pass this test of mine! I wanna get to know you guys by seeing how you act around each other! I'll just be a little bird! Observing!” Tendou upheld his smirk and suddenly pulled out a notebook and wrote something in it. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi stared at the notebook and Oikawa wanted to rip it out of his hands.

“Oh, and soon will be your company's Christmas party, right Oikawa-san?” Iwaizumi next to him froze and Tooru stared at him in surprise.

“How do you know that?”

“Oh your company has to brief me of these things! I will be coming, too! You two will go together, right?”

Okay, this was enough. Oikawa did like to smile and play nice, but the way Tendou was talking to them made it clear that he wanted to get a reaction out of them. Well, two of them could play that game.

“Well,” Oikawa's smile turned a notch icy and he took away his hand off Iwaizumi's leg and started to tend to his nails – an absolutely unnecessary move.

“Iwa-chan just came home a few minutes before you arrived and I only heard about the party today at work so I didn't come around to tell him yet. He will have to check is schedule, he doesn't have fixed working times, as you must know from our file which you – I am sure – studied already. So depending on that, he may or may not attend.”

“Yeah, this is the first time I heard of it,” Iwaizumi added and he apparently also picked up the change of mood in Oikawa and he took his hand back, maybe to calm him down. It oddly worked. “I will have to check and see.”

“Tendou-san,” Oikawa almost added a -chan in spite, but stopped himself in the last second. “are you planning to attend all your social events as a 'little bird'?” While Iwaizumi maybe had calmed him down a bit, Oikawa still couldn't swallow down the bite to his question.

“No, of course not! I don't want to impose! Oikawa-san, I also heard that you already have a new project at work and you have competition? Are you ready to tackle that on top of the engagement and our investigations? Work is very important to you, right?”

Okay, now he just wanted to slap him. Did this guy know everything? If so, then there was certainly no purpose for him being here, because Oikawa sure wanted him gone. Now. But that wouldn't end well, so instead he just squeezed Iwa-chan's hand.

“Yes, work is very important to me, but so is Iwa-chan and I don't prioritize my work over my partner or anything like that. Also, I am very good at what I do, so there is no need to worry.”

“Yeah... I _guessed_ so.”

  
  


Once Tendou was gone, Oikawa let out an enormous groan and started pacing around the room.

“What a prick! He was lucky I didn't smack him up the head!”

“Calm down, okay? We don't have to befriend him, just endure all this, right?” What Iwaizumi said sounded reasonable of course, but it still didn't make Oikawa like Tendou Satori any more.

“We have to be careful around him. He really gave me the creeps right at the get go.” Iwaizumi nodded in agreement and set down next to Tama-chan and started petting his head who appreciated the affection a lot.

“So... Christmas party?” Oikawa sighed and nodded, joining Iwaizumi on the couch and also tending to the big pup who was over the moon at all the petting he received now, even turning on his back to show his belly.

“Yeah, sorry. I wanted to tell you, I really just found out about it today, but Tend-jerk-san beat me to it.” Iwaizumi got up and got his phone from his back. “When is it?”

Oikawa told him the date – one week from now – and Iwa-chan apparently checked his calendar.

“Yeah, that works out, it's my day off.” Oikawa sighed and put his head on Tama to snuggle up to him.

“Sorry about that. Now I am even taking away one of your free days for this.” Iwaizumi just snorted and shook his head.

“You need to stop apologizing for every little thing, it's fine. Whenever you want to apologize, just thank me instead. That's better, right?” He smiled at Oikawa and it was an expression he hadn't seen on Iwaizumi before and it really, really suited him.

  
  


“Yahaba could we talk in private for a second?” Oikawa put his work computer on standby and turned to his assistant and partner on the new project. They were taking a break now and Yahaba just nodded and stood up to lock the door.

“Everything alright?”

Oikawa didn't really beat around the bush. Usually he was one to exactly do that, to talk and talk, to make jokes and puns, but they didn't have the time for that.

“Look, it's about... my engagement. It appears that Kyoutani works at the same station as Iwa-chan and the last time you went there and told Kyoutani about us, someone overheard.”

Yahaba's eyed widened and he looked genuinely surprised and also guilty. He opened his mouth, appearing to be unable to say something.

“I-”

“It's fine for now. They didn't get any names. Just... warn Kyoutani and in the future please mind when you talk about this. This is serious business after all.” Yahaba nodded without hesitating and Oikawa gave him one last warning look before relaxing and leaning back in his chair.

“I'm sorry, Oikawa. I really thought we were alone. I will be careful from now on.”

“I know you will! But let's not talk about that anymore! We only have a few days left before we present out proposal to the clients against Ushiwaka's crap! So let's get some lunch and then get back to work!”

  
  


The next few days passed without too many events. Oikawa signed Iwaizumi and himself up for the Christmas party and started thinking about what he could wear. The party would be exactly one day after his proposal to the clients so he planned to wear something phenomenal on top of the victory he would get and then rub it in Ushiwaka's face. Sounded like a solid plan.

Tendou actually did drop in almost everyday, to both of their dismay and the last time it was really early in the morning. None of them were awake yet and Oikawa waited for Iwaizumi to get the door when the bell rang excessively at 6 am, but it didn't look like that would happen.

So he heaved himself up, still in his sleep wear and absolutely pissed that someone would wake even before his alarm went off. His sleep was precious.

Seeing Tendou's smirk on the other side of the door didn't make anything better, really.

“Good morning, Oikawa-san!” Tendou didn't even wait to be invited in before stepping inside and taking off his shoes, as if this was his own home. “Oh, did I wake you? So sorry about that.” No he was not and both of them knew it.

“It's alright,” it wasn't, “I was just going to wake up anyways. Iwa-chan is still asleep, though. He had a late shift yesterday... you understand.” _You understand, that you can fuck off._

“Ah yes, work can be tough! I just wanna see how your mornings are so just ignore me, I will just sit here in the living room. Why don't you wake up your fiancé?”

Oikawa stared at him wondering if he was maybe still dreaming. Didn't he just say that Iwaizumi had a late shift last night? He wouldn't dream of waking him! Also, he couldn't just walk into his bedroom! (Though, he couldn't bring that argument, obviously.”

“Tendou-san,” Oikawa really tried not to grind his teeth. “Iwaizumi came home at 2 am last night. I can't possibly wake him up now. And I also don't have to start to get ready for at least two hours. Actually even more.”

Tendou nodded, while walking into the living room and sitting down as if he had no worries in this world. “Ah, yes, that's fine then! I will just wait here in the living room! You can go back to sleep! Don't you worry about me! Remember, I'm just a little bird.” _More like a rat._

Oikawa stared at him and, really, he would just do that and he wouldn't offer him a drink either. He just sighed and nodded, muttering a quiet “fine,” before turning around to walk to his bedroom as he remembered that he can't go back into the guest room. Not when Tendou was watching. That sneaky little bitch.

Oikawa tried to act as natural as possible as he walked right towards Iwaizumi's bedroom and walked in, sweating when he closed the door behind him.

It was still dark outside and so was the room and Oikawa could only make out shadows of Iwaizumi and Tama-chan on the bed. What should he do? He couldn't just lie down next to Iwaizumi because that was just rude! He also couldn't just stand here in the dark doing nothing! And his phone was still in his own room and- _oh no_. His alarm would go off in two hours and it wouldn't happen in here.

Two hours was a long time so he had enough time to figure this out. There were several options for him: One, he would somehow try to sneak into his room, saying that he needed something from that “Storage.” Oikawa was sure Tendou wouldn't buy any of that. Two, he could could just go out and say that he can't sleep anymore, but then he would have to spent time with Tendou. Alone. For hours. Finally, there was three: Somehow spending some time here in the dark and waking Iwaizumi, at least giving him one more hour of sleep. None of these option sounded any good. Fuck. Shit. _Shit._

Oikawa slid down onto the floor, leaning against the bed and somehow making himself comfortable. (At least there was a warm carpet in here.) For a second he wondered if he could make Tama get his alarm from his room, but he highly doubted that the dog would be able to do something like that. He would have to start training him for the future.

Tama was also now awake and jumped down to him, happy that someone was there to pay attention to him.

“We have to be quiet, Tama-chan. God, what a mess this is.” Tama was licking his face, crawling up on his lap and Oikawa used him as a blanket because he was freezing a little here. He wasn't even wearing socks.

Well, at least he had the dog to keep him warm and occupied and while petting Tama, Oikawa didn't even notice when he slipped back to sleep.

The next time Oikawa opened his eyes it was somewhat brighter in the room and at first he was confused on why he was sitting on the floor with a giant dog sleeping on his lap. The memories of the events that morning came back to him at once and he shrieked as he jumped on his feet, groaning when he noticed that both of his legs had fallen asleep (just like him, goddammit!) and Tama looked up at him, unamused by being pushed off so abruptly.

Iwaizumi was still fast asleep on his bed and Oikawa looked around for a clock, only finding Iwaizumi's phone and quickly checking. He groaned out of relief when he saw that he had only slept for an hour. He still had enough time, it was okay.

Oikawa put the phone back on the nightstand and then look at Iwaizumi's sleeping face, surprised at what he saw. Iwaizumi didn't have that sullen and relaxed look on his face you'd expect from a sleeping person. Instead he was covered in sweat and wore a deep frown, flinching in his sleep – apparently he was having a nightmare.

The young man felt conflicted. He knew that Iwaizumi probably needed his sleep, but they had that Tendou-situation going on and the firefighter also looked like he should be woken up from his unpleasant dream. Oikawa bit on his lip before finally putting his hand on the other man's shoulder, gently shaking him.

“Iwa-chan, wake up,” he said in a quiet voice, careful so their guest wouldn't hear them. “Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi opened his eyes and jerked awake, looking around the room, apparently confused. Well, no one would blame him for feeling like that.

“Oikawa? What- what are you doing here?”

“It's a long story, but Tendou is here. Apparently he wants to see our morning routine or whatever. I tried to tell him that you needed your sleep and he insisted that I go back to bed, too, but I couldn't just go back to my room now, could I? But my alarm will go off soon and I don't know what to do.” Oikawa didn't mention that he also wanted to free Iwaizumi from his nightmare. Not sure if he should.

“O...okay?” It was admittedly a lot to take in right away. Iwaizumi closed his eyes once more before sighing and sitting up. “What time is it? When did Tendou come?”

“It's a little after seven and he came at around six.”

“Wait, that means he has been here for an hour already. What did you do all that time?”

Oikawa started to play with his fingers, just coming right out with it.

“Well... I just stayed in your room and sat down on the floor. I wanted to give you some more sleep and I nodded off for a bit.”

“You slept on my floor! Jeez, you gonna catch a cold like that. You can lie down on the bed, it's not like it's too repulsive or anything and we're adults.”

“I know, I just... didn't want to freak you out or anything.”

Iwaizumi just shook his head before getting up himself and walking out, Tama on his heels. Oikawa followed him with his eyes at first before joining them. He hoped Iwa-chan would be able to distract Tendou so he could sneak into his room. He needed to get in there. All his clothes were there and some things he needed to take to work with him, too.

Oikawa found Iwaizumi talking to Tendou and just like that he somehow lured him into the kitchen, offering a coffee. Oikawa used that to ran into his room, turning off his alarm and grabbing his stuff in record time before almost throwing on Iwaizumi's bed. So far so good. He was pretty sure he lost ten years of his life just like that. What unnecessary stress so early in the morning.

He then joined the other men in the kitchen and Iwaizumi was starting to make breakfast for them like every morning, a cup of black coffee ( _eugh_ ) already waiting on the counter for him.

Oikawa still welcomed the warmth of the cup. He took it in one hand while going to one of the cupboard to get Tama's breakfast who almost ran into the room once he heard the food hitting his bowl, which made Oikawa snort and it made the black coffee a bit more edible for him.

“Oikawa-san, I didn't know you liked black coffee, too! According to your colleagues you always drink the sweetest frappucinos from your company's coffee shop!” Oikawa chocked on his drink and turned around to Tendou in horror who was wearing that slap-worthy-smirk again.

“Wait what?” Iwaizumi turned around from the stove to stare at him and Oikawa's cheeks felt hot in mortification. “You don't like black coffee?”

“What, you didn't know that, Iwaizumi-san? Shouldn't you, as the fiancé, know of such things?”

Oikawa glared at Tendou who didn't seem bothered at all, rather pleased like a kid on a field trip while writing down something in his obnoxious notebook.

“Wait, why didn't you tell me?”

Oikawa sighed in resignation before putting the cup down and just coming clean. “Well, the first morning you gave me coffee, you already had prepared it and I didn't really want to be rude and just say that I didn't like it and then... well... I just never came around to tell you...” This was awful. Stupid Tendou, stupid morning, stupid coffee!

“So, wait a second. You still drank the coffee I made you every single morning even though you didn't like it?”

“Well... I sometimes sneaked some sugar in it when you weren't watching...”

Iwaizumi stared at him and Oikawa's cheeks grew redder by the second and there was a deafening silence before Iwaizumi just snorted and broke out in laughter, startling both Tendou and Oikawa.

“Oh my God, you are such an idiot! I can't believe you!” He was still laughing when he moved to the fridge and got out milk, putting it on the table, along with sugar and honey and even some caramel syrup. “Knock yourself out. I can't believe you drank it black every single morning. Jeez, you are a riot.” Iwaizumi was still laughing and maybe he wasn't even noticing what he did, but after he put all the stuff on the table, he passed Oikawa on his way back to the stove and stroke his hair on the way, still grinning. Oikawa was frozen and stared back at him, his head close to explosion, especially after he did that. He slowly sat down at the table and poured caramel, milk, and sugar in his coffee, mumbling an embarrassed _thanks_.

Iwaizumi turned his head around, still smiling and maybe it wasn't so bad that Tendou brought up the coffee after all.

  
  


Tendou finally left before Oikawa even had to start to get ready for work and he got his clothes back from Iwaizumi's room to change in peace in his own. What a morning this had been. He just hoped that work would be a bit more relaxed. It certainly had been a mess, but in the end they somehow survived it and it went better than Oikawa would have expected.

As he was fixing his hair in the bathroom, he went through his mane and stopped at the spot where Iwaizumi had stroked it and he felt ridiculous for blushing again. He was just playing the fiancé, nothing else.

Work went more then well, actually and he went out with his friends afterwards, in the end sitting with the gang in Yahaba's and Kyoutani's living room again. Oikawa had printed out everything they needed to know about his engagement because if Tendou wouldn't turn to them to interrogate them, then Oikawa would shave his hair off. Their story was that Oikawa met Iwaizumi through Mattsun and Makki who went to high school with him and they already started dating then, doing long distance. Only when they decided to marry did Iwaizumi move to Tokyo. That was the story.

In the end he stayed longer than he wanted to and had to rush home, intending to make dinner for Iwaizumi before he came home from work. He was still in time, though and he already went through the stuff he could make without burning the kitchen down. Oikawa wasn't a master chef (unlike Iwaizumi who could cook like a pro) but there were some things he could pull off well enough.

He got off the elevator, already fishing out the keys from his pockets when he saw a woman standing in front of their door.

“Can I help you?” Oikawa asked politely and the middle-aged woman turned around and he found her somehow familiar-looking.

“Oh, um, I am looking for Hajime. Iwaizumi Hajime. Do you know him?”

Oikawa didn't know who she was, but he knew he had to be consistent in their story, so he just smiled at her, putting his groceries down next to the door to easily open the it.

“Oh yes, I am his fiancé actually! Iwa-chan isn't home yet, can I relay a message? Did something happen?”

The woman stared at him with big eyes, mouthing the word _fiancé_ before waking from her shock.

“Yes, well... I am Hajime's mother.”


	6. Stars and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both looked at each other without saying anything, before there was a smile slowly appearing on Iwaizumi's face and then both of them were laughing and Oikawa ignored the little thought that crossed his mind. That little moment, when he thought about how beautiful Iwaizumi looks when he was laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really quick update because I had been dying to write this chapter, because it had been the very first scene I came up with when I thought of this fic.
> 
> And I'd like to say, right from the get go: I am so sorry. (Also, there will be some small notes at the end, too.)  
> Warning for Homophobia and angst. orz

“P-Please sit, I am going to make some tea!” Oikawa fled into the kitchen with his hands still sweaty and really close to his next breakdown. He just had revealed to Iwaizumi's mother that they were engaged. He really just did that.

They had decided to keep it close and while they didn't really talk about their parents, Oikawa was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to do that. He had fucked up and royally so.

Iwaizumi's mother seemed to be a quiet and collected woman. Oikawa had invited her inside and she had just calmly agreed and now they were alone and he honestly didn't know if he wished for Iwaizumi to come home soon or rather not.

Oikawa walked back into the living room with a tray in his hand. Tama was curiously eyeing the new woman and he seemed cautious which surprised Oikawa. Tama was usually a very friendly dog and wouldn't he already know her?

“Tama, come here,” he called over to the dog as he sat down on the couch and Tama quickly jumped up next to him, putting his head in his lap.

“Ah, I'm sorry. This must have been a surprise.”

“Yes, it was... So you are with Haijime... Oikawa Tooru, was it?”

Oikawa nodded and took the tea cup in his hand to warm him, not really wanting to actually drink, really.

“Yes, I am lucky enough...”

“Ume. My name is Ume. I am not surprised Hajime didn't tell you of me... We haven't seen or talked to each other in some time. I don't know if he told you.”

Oikawa felt his anxiety rising. Oh God, he was invading into something really private right now. It's true that, while Oikawa had told Iwaizumi briefly about his family here in Japan and in Korea, Iwaizumi just had revealed that he had grown up with his mother. Nothing else. At that time he hadn't questioned it, but apparently there was more to the story and he was pretty sure Iwaizumi didn't want to tell him.

“He... um... well...” Ume nodded and drew her own conclusions from his stuttering.

“Yes, I understand. I know I probably didn't sound like the best person in those stories.”

Oikawa awkwardly drank his tea after all, so he wouldn't have to talk. What was he supposed to do? Should he play along? Should he admit he didn't know anything? He was absolutely lost! That choice was however taken from him, when Ume-san just continued to talk.

“I understand that I did a lot of mistakes... handling... _it_. So much that it drove him away. But that's why I am here. I heard that he moved back and... I just want to talk to him again. Apologize. He is my son, after all. I don't know if you understand. How did your parents react?”

Okay, now he really didn't know what to say. What was “it”? What was he supposed to say?!

Oikawa almost let out an relieved cry when he heard the door open and Tama rushed to greet Iwaizumi.

“I'm home,” Iwaizumi called and Oikawa quickly stood up to greet him, smiling apologetic to their guest.

“Welcome home, Iwa-chan!” he said as he walked towards the door, finding Iwaizumi crouched down to pet Tama.

“What's up with that face?” Iwaizumi was looking up do him and was apparently able to read his mood immediately. (Generally, he was somehow really good at reading him.)

“Um, well... We have a guest.”

“Don't tell me it's Tendou again, I really don't feel like it, I am kinda exhausted.”

“No, it's... it's your mother.”

Iwaizumi froze, his features turning mad immediately and yes, Oikawa didn't know what happened, but he could very well guess that it wasn't anything good.

The firefighter suddenly got into motion and passed him to get into the living room. Oikawa quickly followed and Ume stood up with a concerned look on her face.

“Haji-”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Iwaizumi cut her off, his voice colder than Oikawa had ever heard it before. He stayed in the back, feeling like he shouldn't even be here in the first place.

“I... I heard you came back... and... I wanted to see you.”

“Why?”

“I... I wanted to apologize. Hajime, you are my only son. Please just sit and hear me out. _Please_.”

Iwaizumi hesitated, his entire body language screaming that he wanted to do anything but that, but he eventually moved to sit and so did Ume. Oikawa cleared his throat, clearly planning to give them space, but as Oikawa passed the couch to get to his room, Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“Stay.” He wasn't looking at him, but his hand around Oikawa's wrist was cold and shaking and without hesitating a moment he turned and sat down next to him, taking his hand in his.

Ume watched them, watched their hands with an emotionless face, before taking a deep breath.

“I... I wanted to apologize. For what I did... to you. I... I couldn't handle the situation and I deeply regret it. You are my only son, my only family and it pains me to have you separated from me any longer. It's been way too long already.”

“You said I was an abnormality,” Iwaizumi started and Oikawa's eyes widened. “You told me I was sick and forced me into therapy. Can you even imagine how that was for me?” Oikawa swallowed down his gasp and instead squeezed Iwaizumi's hand. He shouldn't be here, this was none of his business, he knew that, but suddenly his view of Iwaizumi Ume and the entire situation changed abruptly.

Oikawa never actually asked about Iwaizumi's sexuality. He just thought that he went along with it for the sake of their lie. He hadn't been sure and there hadn't been a moment where he could have just approached the topic. Maybe he should have.

“I... I am sorry, Hajime... Please. Please I am so sorry.” Ume's face was desperate and they were silent for a long time before Iwaizumi's hand relaxed its grip and Oikawa saw that his eyes had become watery.

Ume stood up and Oikawa let go of his hand and stood up so the now crying mother could sit down in his place and pull her son to her chest. At first Iwaizumi just stayed limp before moving up his arms and embracing his mother.

“I missed you, Mama,” was what Iwaizumi whispered against the small woman's shoulder, now crying, too.

A small smile played on Oikawa's face as he watched the two of them and he slowly started to retreat when he heard Ume talk again.

“Now then... I... Hajime... I need your help.”

Oikawa stopped and turned his head again and he also found that Iwaizumi was surprised.

“My help?”

“Yes... you... you are the only one I have... I just... I need money, I-”

“Wait,” Iwaizumi pushed her away so he could look at his mother better. “Don't tell me... this is why you here? For money?!”

Ume grabbed her son's arm, her eyes wide and begging. “Please, I can't ask anyone else! I really... I really need your help and I... I can _overlook_ that... _thing_ about you. That gay-thing. I just really need 2 million yen!”

Oikawa could see that those words broke Iwaizumi who was staring at his mother, unable to say anything. Oikawa's insides run cold and he swiftly turned around and walked into his room and got something out of his bag along with a pen. He walked back, writing into his checkbook.

“Here is 3 million yen. 2 million for what you need and another one so you never come back here again.” Oikawa ripped out the check and threw it to Ume who caught it in confusion.

“Tha-”

“Don't you dare thank me. Leave. Now.”

“Well, at least my son was smart enough to get a rich gay guy.”

“I said, **leave**!”

Oikawa's eyes were ice cold and he hadn't felt so much disgust towards a person in the longest time. It got even worse when Ume really did take her bag and left. That was all what she came for. She really crushed her son just for money.

It was very quiet in the apartment once Ume left and Iwaizumi was still just sitting on the couch, staring at the floor without saying anything.

Slowly, Oikawa sat down next to him again and put his hand on his shoulder. Iwaizumi looked up to him, his face showing absolute devastation and it broke Oikawa's heart.

He slowly pulled the man towards him and held him tight and Iwaizumi did not hesitate like he had with his mother, instead pulled himself even closer. Oikawa felt hands gripping his shirt, felt those shaking hands diving into his skin until it almost hurt, but that was okay. He could rip apart his clothes for all he cared, he still wouldn't let go.

“Why did you gave her so much money? Why did you do that?” Iwaizumi's voice was hoarse and muffled against his neck and he was still not pulling away.

“Money means nothing if that means she can never hurt you again.”

Suddenly Oikawa felt the loss of Iwaizumi around him, but it was just for a very short instance before his face was cupped by two rough hands and lips painfully collided with his own.

Oikawa's head needed some time to catch up, to understand that he was being kissed and roughly so. He quickly put his hands on the other man's shoulders and pushed him away from him, trying not to give in to the hurt that crossed Iwaizumi's head as he did so.

“Wait, stop. This isn't what you want. You are hurt, but-”

“Don't push me away, too. Is it because I am disgusting? Because I am sick?”

Oikawa sighed and gently took Iwaizumi's head in his hands, sadly smiling at him.

“Of course not. I am not pushing you away. I would never do that. But right now, you are acting on an impulse and you will regret this later.”

“I don't care.”

“You will, Iwaizumi. But trust me, I am not pushing you away. Come,” Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi up and starting walking to his bedroom, calling Tama after them who silently followed, not barking or jumping them as if he could read the mood.

He closed the bedroom door behind them and guided them to the bed, lying both of them down and pulling the blanket over them. He took Iwaizumi in his arms and by now the man was crying again and Oikawa let him. He started brushing through his hair, while silently humming.

Iwaizumi was heavy in his arms, his clothes were uncomfortable and the thick blanket too warm onto him, but Oikawa Tooru didn't dare to let go because he was afraid that Iwaizumi would fall apart right there and then. So he held him tight and close and told him it was alright now.

“She really doesn't care about me. She is my mother and she doesn't care at all. I'm just... one like any other for her. Maybe not even that. I could just be gone and she wouldn't even care. Just like that, it's not even important.”

Oikawa stayed silent for a while and he remembered a book his mother used to read for him when he was a child. She always read him one story before bed and he always wanted to hear the same, so much that he still had that book and still knew the lines by heart.

“For millions of years flowers have been producing thorns. For millions of years sheep have been eating them all the same. And it's not serious, trying to understand why flowers go to such trouble produce thorns that are good for nothing? It's not important, the war between the sheep and the flowers?... Suppose I happen to know a unique flower,” Oikawa stopped in his tale to squeeze Iwaizumi closer to him. “One that exists nowhere in the world except on my planet, one that a little sheep can wipe out in a single bite one morning, _just like that_ , even without realizing what they're doing - that isn't important?” Iwaizumi slowly raised his head to stare at him. His eyes were red and he looked so tired, but he was listening so intently, his red eyes wider than before.

“If someone adores a flower of which just one example exists among all the millions and millions of stars, that's enough to make them happy when they looks at the stars. They tell themselves, 'My flower's up there somewhere...' But if the sheep eats the flower, then for them it's as if, suddenly, all the stars went out. And that isn't important?”

Oikawa brushed away another single tear that escaped Iwaizumi's eyes and smiled at him, before pulling him back against his chest and then started at the beginning, told him the stories of a little prince until the man in his arms fell asleep.

  
  


When Oikawa woke up the next morning, he felt horrible. He was hot and sweaty and his throat was dry. Also, he couldn't move his arm. Still half-asleep he turned his head and found Iwaizumi still with his head on his shoulder, though he was already awake.

Oikawa remembered what had happened before, with Ume-san and how he stayed with Iwaizumi the entire night and- oh my God, all those cheesy things he had said!

His cheeks grew hot and he started to fidget, now all awake and carefully pulled away his arm, stretching on the bed before sitting up. Next to him, Iwaizumi did the same and kept silent, which made him just even more nervous.

“Wow, it's really gross to fall asleep in jeans,” was ultimately the first thing that came out of his mouth. “But good morning, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa decided to smile and he threw his head in Iwa-chan's direction. His smile faded a bit when he found Iwaizumi blushing and avoiding his eyes and the first thing he thought was, “ _Fuck, I ruined it all._ ”

“I... I'm sorry... for yesterday.” Oikawa was surprised at those words, not understanding what Iwaizumi could possibly be sorry for. Many things went wrong yesterday, true, but none of those things had been his doing.

“I... I pulled you into my situation and then sobbed on you and... wow, I am really sorry about that.” Oikawa knew he was being sincere and Iwaizumi really looked awfully guilty, but all he could do was snort.

He slapped his hand against his mouth, biting his tongue and feeling horrible for just doing that. Iwaizumi was staring at him in surprise, clearly not expecting to be laughed at – of course!

“Ah, sorry, I just... had a little deja vu there. I mean, it sounds awfully like anything I have done to you yet, right?”

They both looked at each other without saying anything, before there was a smile slowly appearing on Iwaizumi's face and then both of them were laughing and Oikawa ignored the little thought that crossed his mind. That little moment, when he thought about how beautiful Iwaizumi looks when he was laughing.

They eventually got up and each took a shower before changing. Oikawa had a day off, while Iwaizumi didn't have to go to work until later that day, so they had an early start. It was still only 7 anyway, seeing as they went to sleep pretty early last night. They went through the routine that had already been established in the short weeks they had been living together, feeding Tama who was happy that the mood of both of them was better now. They sat together and had breakfast, Oikawa's coffee loaded with sweet things, now that his little secret was out and somehow, after yesterday, both of them seemed... lighter. They seemed more comfortable around each other. They had their little banter while eating and Iwaizumi scolded Oikawa when he sneaked some food to Tama-chan.

“Oikawa, I... I'd like to pay you ba-”

“Don't even finsih that sentence, I don't want to hear it.”

“But, no, listen, we're talking about 3 million yen.”

“I know, I wrote those zeroes after all.”

“That's a lot of money.”

Oikawa put down his dishes in the sink before turning around, his face serious.

“Okay, listen to me. Don't get this the wrong way, just let me finish. I don't think you understand what you are doing for me. What you already have done. I am not saying those 3 million were a payment for our engagement. Honestly, this was not what it was about and not why I gave her the money. But for you to marry me... you are saving me. In Korea, I don't have anything. I don't have a job there, I don't even have my own place. I would have to move back with my parents into my own room back when I was a teenager. I still have my Star Trek posters on that walls, okay? Of course I could start over there. But... I just... I have come very far here and all these years of work, they would be down the drain. Not to mention my friends and... well, know it's you, too. And Tama-chan, of course.”

“What I am trying to say is. Those 3 million yen? They are nothing compared to what you did for me. And yesterday... I just wanted to help you, I wanted... Ah, I am not making sense. Okay, just, I didn't pay you for marrying me, but I was able to repay even a tiny bit of all that kindness that you have been showing to be. So... I don't want that money back. It's nothing to me and I can take it really.”

Iwaizumi slowly nodded and Oikawa smiled before returning to tend to the dishes.

“I just don't want you to get into financial trouble, though. If you need any help, please say so. 3 million is a lot of money.”

“It's fine, I...” Oikawa turned around again, shutting off the water. “I am... kind of... rich.”

Iwaizumi's raised his eyebrows in surprise and blinked three times before asking, “What do you mean?”

“I... I mean... my father... he is kind of... a politician in Korea and... well, I worked as a model during college and I was actually pretty good and now I am earning quite well, too. So... yeah.”

“So you are saying...” Iwaizumi stood up and approached him and Oikawa couldn't read is expression at all, before he spotted a little smirk on the other's face.

“I actually snagged myself a snobby rich kid? A sugar daddy?”

“Oh my God, never call me that again.”

“Considering you call me 'Iwa-chan', I'd say I can call you whatever I want.... Daddy.”

“ _OhmyGod_ , that is disgusting, stop that!”

“Oh, come on, _Daddy_ , don't be like that.”

Oikawa turned on the water again and threw some of it towards Iwa-chan who immediately reacted and returned the favor and they went back and forth, dishes forgotten and both of them wet, until the door bell rang and interrupted their little battle. They agreed on a truce and Oikawa dried his hands to go and open the door, only a little cautious. (Lately, nothing good ever happened when it rang.)

He was, however, pleasantly surprised when he found Takeru on the other side and he was just going to yell out an, “Yohoo, Takeru-chan!” when the young man grabbed him, his face panicked.

“I fucked up, I am so sorry, I fucked up!”

Oikawa tried to calm down his nephew who acted like he was on the run from something.

“Okay, calm down, what happened?”

“Okay this has to be quick: Remember our last phone call? Remember how I said “congratulations to the wedding?” and all that crap? Yeah, I was at my mom's when I called you that day and she overheard and I didn't notice, but apparently she thought I was serious and she called grandma and basically,” Takeru took a second to breathe, having said all that just in one breath. “Your parents know you are engaged and booked a flight to Tokyo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 million yen are about 25k $  
> And the story Oikawa told Iwaizumi is a quote from "The Little Prince" by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry and I am that kid that made my mother read me this book every night before going to sleep.


	7. Loss and Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think... his parents thought he was going to elope. They are definitely coming here and they intend to be involved in the wedding... and the marriage. They want to give you a house.”  
> “A what?!”  
> “A house, you know, like-”  
> “I know what a house is! Why would they do that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am so so glad that you all liked the last chapter so much! I was honestly a bit worried you wouldn't like it and that it was too OOC.   
> I was thinking of giving you guys a little break and just write a fluffy and easy-going chapter, but then I thought "Where is the fun in that?"
> 
> As a little "warning": There are hints of unrequited UshiOi in this chapter. That being said: I am so sorry.... again.

Iwaizumi grew a little suspicious when Oikawa didn't return from opening the door. If it had been Tendou then they would be in the living area by now, but all he got was silence which was a bit worrying. So he also dried himself somewhat from their little water fight and walked towards the entry way and there he found Oikawa who just stood there staring into nothingness with a young man (his nephew?) standing in front of him, looking panicked.

“Yo, everything alright?”

Oikawa still didn't turn around, but his nephew looked at him now and shrugged.

“I think he is in shock or something. It's kind of scary... I guess that's my fault, though.”

Iwaizumi looked at his “fiancé” worryingly and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

“Oikawa, what happened?”

Oikawa now finally moved his eyes to him, but his face seemed somehow too calm. Honestly, it _was_ scary somehow.

“I'm fine, Iwa-chan,” he said in an emotionless tone that really showed how not fine he was. “I won't even get angry or upset about this now. I mean, it seems like everything in my life is going down the drain so I will just accept this. Say, Takeru-chan, do you want to come in? Would you like some tea?”

Oikawa had turned his head midway and was staring at his nephew now and Iwaizumi could really feel for him and understand how he took a step back because Oikawa was really terrifying right now.

“Tooru, you are freaking me out.”

“Oh, is that so? I'm sorry.”

“... Right. Why don't you come in anyway and tell me what happened that he is so out of it?”

They all went into the living room and Oikawa still acted overly calm, so much that even Tama felt that something was wrong and went to Iwaizumi.

Takeru sat down across from them and fidgeted in his seat before telling the same news he had told Oikawa at the door before.

Iwaizumi sighed and covered his eyes with his hand and he wondered if anyone around could just keep their damn mouths shut.

“Okay... okay can't we tell them... the truth or something then?” Iwaizumi eventually said and and at his words Takeru's face turned green and Oikawa laughed next to him.

“No, we can't do that now, can we? Why won't you explain why we can't do that, my dear nephew?” Iwaizumi was almost relieved to hear a hint of anger in Oikawa's voice which meant he was slipping out of his shock state (or whatever that had been.)

“Well... it's pretty ironic... but Oikawa's father is the Japanese ambassador in Korea, so finding out that Oikawa is tricking the embassy here... could be pretty bad.”

“That's exactly right, Takeru. The right answer right there. Which is why I did not want them to know about this at all. And now, yes, now they are apparently coming here. Isn't that just great? And do you know what they will want to do?”

Takeru knew better than to answer.

“They will want to meet that fiancé of mine. They will want a wedding and they will organize it and invite everyone and that is everything we did not want. And then they will want us to be a happy married couple, but Takeru – we are not and we won't be because this all is _fake_! So you are telling me that you force me – force us – to make this more real than is has to be, is that it? The two of us are not really a happily engaged couple! We _don't_ love each other!”

“I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just called because I was worried and-”

“Yeah, well, sorry is not going to fix this, Takeru!”

“Oikawa, calm down, he didn't do it to make your life harder.”

Oikawa stood up and started walking towards his bedroom, not listening to either of them. Iwaizumi tried to process everything he had heard now.. He had not known that Oikawa's father was the freaking ambassador! He had said that his father was working in politics, but “working in politics” could mean a lot of things. Also, Iwaizumi felt how Oikawa's words from before stung him somehow.

“ _because this all is_ fake _.... The two of us are not really a happily engaged couple! We_ don't _love each other!”_

Of course that was true. They weren't in love, but after what had happened to them last night, those words made it sound like that too was fake. That last night also meant nothing.

Oikawa came back into the room with his phone in his hand and he signaled to them to be quiet for while he pressed the device to his ear. After a time someone picked up the phone and that was the moment Iwaizumi got lost because Oikawa started to talk in Korean.

“What is he doing?”

“He is calling his parents' home, probably trying to talk to one of them. He is still talking to the head staff, I guess.”

“Wait, his family has staff? Like... butlers?”

Takeru nodded and stood up to sit next to Iwaizumi now, probably to translate for him which he appreciated greatly.

“I grew up without it, but I am pretty sure my mom and Tooru always had a butler and a nanny and all that stuff when they grew up- oh I think he got hold of someone!”

The two of them turned to Oikawa who started to pace around the room while talking to one of his parents on the phone. His voice had changed and it seemed more relaxed and almost pleasant and Iwaizumi was sure that this was the voice he used on his clients, too.

“Okay, he is talking to grandma... he tries to act innocently, but I guess that isn't working. Grandma has a sharp tongue sometimes... Okay, he is apologizing and trying to make them stay in Korea... And now he- oh my God.”

“What? What happened?” Iwaizumi watched Oikawa who sounded less chipper and more pleading now and Takeru also looked worried. “What is going on?”

“I think... his parents thought he was going to elope. They are definitely coming here and they intend to be involved in the wedding... and the marriage. They want to give you a house.”

“A what?!”

“A house, you know, like-”

“I know what a house is! Why would they do that?”

“Ah, grandma works with real estate and stuff. I guess that is her kind of wedding present. Wait a second,” Takeru stood up and walked up to Oikawa, asking for the phone and actually receiving it.

Now Takeru started to speak to Oikawa's mother in Korean and all Iwaizumi could do was watch them and not know what was happening at all.

Honestly, he felt really lost. He didn't even think of all the consequences this new development could bring for them. His head was still full from what happened with his own mother yesterday so he couldn't even comprehend it until now when he was kind of left out out of that phone call.

Oikawa's parents expected a real and big wedding. They would come here and – on top of Tendou – expect them to be a happy couple- wait, did they even know Oikawa was engaged to a man? What would they say about that? When did all of this blow up so much and go over their heads?

The phone call ended abruptly and Iwaizumi snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to the two men. Oikawa took back his phone and sighed while Takeru mimicked him.

“What happened now?” Iwaizumi asked, a bit annoyed as none of them gave him an explanation right away.

“I managed to buy you guys some time. I said that Tooru didn't propose yet and they would ruin his plans and the surprise and he would contact them when the time comes. So you only have to deal with the embassy here right now and not our family, too.”

“It's better than nothing, I guess. For now.” Oikawa added, but still looked unsatisfied, understandably so.

“Look, Tooru. I am really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Really, I wouldn't shoot you in the back, I couldn't have known my mom would hear our conversation and then call grandma.” Takeru looked really guilty and after a few seconds, Oikawa's features melted and he relaxed, putting a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

“I know... I just... it's just a little much, lately, you know?”

Takeru nodded and apologized to both of them and for a short while the storm passed again.

  
  


Oikawa sat in his office and stared at the black computer screen, unable to really say anything or even move an inch. It was quiet in his office and Yahaba sat across from him and eyed him carefully.

 _Just one day_ , Oikawa thought and balled his fists that rested on his lap. He just wanted one day to pass without having the roof fall on his head. That was all he asked for, begged for because he didn't know how much more he could take.

He lost, of course, even though he had worked so hard. The clients went for Ushijima's concept for their product and he and his team would create the commercial for them. He couldn't understand. He had worked hard on this, his presentation had been perfect, he had been so charming, their concept had been amazing – but after all it had not been enough. He never really was enough when he stepped against Ushijima.

“Oika-” A knock on the door interrupted Yahaba and Oikawa's head turned sharply towards the door, calling the visitor in. Once he saw who it was, he wished he hadn't. It was Ushijima himself who stood in his office now and he was honestly the last person he wanted to see.

“I don't really feel like talking right now, Ushiwaka-chan.” Oikawa hoped his voice showed enough hostility, but like so often it just passed by his rival and he continued to step forward.

“I'd like to talk to you in private, if possible, Oikawa.” Yahaba threw him a worried look and eventually Oikawa just nodded and his assistant left them, pulling the door closed behind him, not noticing it didn't shut completely, but Oikawa didn't care because he wasn't planning on talking to Ushijima for too long anyway. He really couldn't stand his face right now.

“What do you want, huh? Are you here to gloat?”

Ushijima looked confused as he even sat down now and Oikawa just wanted to tell him to not touch even anything in here, but what was the point, anyway?

“Of course not. The better concept simply won that's all there is to it,” he said in such that genuine voice that made Oikawa want to punch him ever so often, but that was just how this man was. Oikawa knew he wasn't a bad guy. He wasn't mean or arrogant (not like himself) he was just driven and ambitious and – quite frankly – good at what he did. Oikawa was all these things, too, but...

“I wanted to ask you something else... something personal, if I may?”

“Personal?”

Ushijima's face changed and Oikawa knew what he was going to say. He was going to talk about that one stupid mistake (or maybe two or three) Oikawa had made in the last few months. When he had felt angry and lonely and just- it hadn't meant anything to him and he thought that had been clear and further, it was over. The last time Oikawa had seen Ushijima outside of work at been 4 months ago.

“You haven't called me in a long time.”

“I didn't know I was supposed to?”

“I just... I was worried.”

“No need, I am fine. Haven't you heard, Ushiwaka-chan? I am engaged now and I am happily so.”

“Engaged?” Ushijima looked genuinely surprised and Oikawa knew he didn't have to be so harsh, Ushijima did nothing wrong, but right now he just couldn't act mature about this.

“I... I didn't know. I thought those few times carried somewhat of a meaning, Oikawa.”

  
  


It was the first time Iwaizumi set foot into Oikawa's company and it actually looked exactly like what he expected it to. It was just a giant company in a skyscraper with a lot of floors and many offices. He pressed the button to Oikawa's floor, having promised to pick him up after his presentation to go out and eat in victory. At least that had been the plan. He didn't know if Oikawa's proposal had actually won over the client, but this morning he had sounded very confident and he also wanted to believe that he could do it.

The elevator stopped after pretty long ride and Iwaizumi almost collided with another man stepping onto it.

“Oh sorry, about that,” he said and then stopped when he really looked at Iwaizumi. “I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude, but are you by any chance Iwaizumi-san?”

Iwaizumi nodded in surprise not recognizing the man in front of him at all.

“Ah, I thought so. I am Yahaba. You work with my boyfriend and I am also Oikawa's assistant. Um...” Yahaba hesitated before continuing and from the look on his face it didn't look like he had good news. Iwaizumi frowned.

“Did something happen?”

“Ah, yes... well, we lost to Ushijima-san, today I'm afraid and Oikawa is a bit... well down. And now Ushijima of all people went to talk to him so I suppose he would welcome your interruption.” Iwaizumi felt how his heart sunk at his words and continued on his way after Yahaba described him how to get to Oikawa's office. It wasn't his project or his work, but he still felt disappointed to find out that Oikawa had failed. He had watched him work every night, staying up late or going to work earlier, dedicating himself so much to this project among all the chaos they had to face lately. He speeded up.

He saw the door to the office ajar and was just going to knock when he heard an unknown voice – probably Ushijima – talk.

“ _... I thought those few times carried somewhat of a meaning, Oikawa._ ” Iwaizumi froze with his hand hovering over the door and his body refused to just knock and walk inside, end this conversation.

“ _Ushiwaka-chan, I really don't feel like talking to you about this now. Of all times. And you heard what I said before._ ” Ushiwaka-chan. So Oikawa had a ridiculous nickname for a man like him, too. Just like his own nickname. That thought upset him and he couldn't explain why, it just did.

“ _I do not intend to bother you. I just would have wished to know of the end of our personal arrangements._ ”

“ _Oh, what arrangements? We fucked._ ”

Iwaizumi felt sick and let his hand fall away, his steps retreating until he left the floor and decided to wait downstairs, not interested in hearing the rest of this conversation.

  
  


“Oh, what arrangements? We fucked.” Oikawa immediately felt sorry when he saw Ushijima's face at his words and after a short while he just sighed and stood up to approached the other man.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I am not really in a good mood right now. I just... those few times just didn't mean anything to me, I'm sorry.”

Ushijima nodded and started to leave, but stopped before reaching the door.

“What about your fiancé now?”

Oikawa was startled by that question and even more surprised when he found himself answering without any hesitation or thought spent on their little white lie, “Iwaizumi Hajime is special. He is kind and selfless and so strong and beautiful.”

Ushijima nodded and even smiled at him, apparently satisfied with that answer and finally left the room.

  
  


Iwaizumi felt so stupid. He was angry at himself for behaving like this, for feeling like this. Of course Oikawa must have had a long history of relationships and lovers. After all, that guy was gorgeous. (He never even tried to deny that.) And their thing, what they had, was fake, Oikawa had explicitly said so himself just a few days ago. So, he really had no right to be bothered by what he had heard just now.

But he was. He hated the fact that the other guy had a nickname so much like his own. He hated the way that he seemed to be (or had been) close to Oikawa. That he had touched him and kissed him (and Oikawa had let him, reciprocated it.) But he shouldn't hate it, he shouldn't.

He didn't love Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa Tooru was annoying. He was an ugly crier, he made bad jokes, he was into alien movies, his voice was annoying and his smiles made Iwaizumi want to punch him sometimes.

But he still hated all of this and even moreso that he couldn't swallow down his bad mood when he saw Oikawa leave the building and approach him with a sad smile. Of course, he was such an idiot. Oikawa had lost his proposal today, he had the right to be sad.

“Yohoo, Iwa-chan,” _stop calling me that,_ “sorry for making you wait... I guess I have bad news... I couldn't win today! Not at all! Haah, and now I dragged you out here, but... I don't really feel like going out, can we just go home?”

Iwaizumi just nodded and mumbled a quiet “Yeah, I ran into Yahaba, he told me,” before starting to walk, seeing Oikawa's confused face, but choosing to ignore it.

“Iwa-chan,” _stop calling me that_ , “is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I'm just tired from work, is all.” Oikawa caught up to him and walked alongside of him now and he was looking at him, throwing a smile at his way. God, he was probably feeling so defeated and sad and still smiled at him. Why was Iwaizumi making him do this? He was supposed to comfort Oikawa now and not make him worry or act like a sulking child.

“Then it's better we go home then! Maybe we can get some take-out, I feel like stuffing my face, sulking and maybe making a voodoo doll of Ushiwaka-chan.” _Stop saying that name._

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa's eyes on him, but he just kept walking towards the car.

“Iwa-chan are you sure everything's alri-”

“I told you not to call me that, did I not? So stop it!”

Oikawa stopped in his steps, just like Iwaizumi, and looked at him with wide eyes and Iwaizumi, he felt horrible, but he didn't apologize like he should. He didn't say anything and they started walking again and he only heard Oikawa whisper next to him.

“I'm sorry... Iwaizumi.”

_Please call me Iwa-chan._


	8. Not his to take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you,” he whispered with his head facing the heavens. He turned around and was going to proudly present himself to Makki-chan and Yahaba, but found them staring at him with deep frowns on their faces. “What is it?”  
> “Did you... did you just thank the ceiling?” Makki asked, still a confused look on his face, while Yahaba's changed into one of resignation.  
> “No, I am pretty sure he thanked the heaven or something idiotic like that.”  
> “For what?”  
> “I wouldn't know...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with a new chapter! Again, I hope you enjoy it. And I am genuinely sorry for all the angst lately it just.... well, I can't do Fake Relationship AUs with angst so that's that.  
> Thank you all so much for commenting!! I get so happy every single one!! 
> 
> Also, some people asked me of there will be smut in this story. The answer is yes, **but** I always make smut skipable in my multi-chaps, so for those who don't like it, you won't miss anything of the story and it's marked. But I am also not a big or intense smut writer so my smut is kinda mild.  
>  But we are not even close to that point yet, anyway!
> 
> Anyway, love you guys and enjoy!

What the two of them needed after that night, would have been some days off and maybe time to cool down. Iwaizumi even would like some time apart, not because he couldn't stand being with Oikawa, no, not at all. He couldn't stand himself when he was with him instead. He felt nervous and awkward and also ashamed at how he had behaved the night before.

The worst part was that Oikawa was behaving like nothing had happened at all. He had been sulking on the couch the night before, eating some junk food and chatting with some of his friends on the phone. Those chats had turned into planning for the next night, the night of the Christmas party, which Iwaizumi had completely forgotten.

Yes, Oikawa was just the same, except....

“Iwaizumi, I talked to Yahaba and he and Mad Dog-chan will pick us up! Kyouken will be our designated driver since he doesn't drink. Makki-chan and Mattsun will already be there and save us some good seats. I'll be going out with in a bit to go shopping for something nice!”

_Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi._

“Don't you have... like a million outfits already?” Oikawa clicked his tongue twice and carried their dishes to the sink.

“But not one of them I want to wear tonight! I may have lost yesterday, but at least everyone should know that I am the prettier one.”

And that was that. He didn't ask if Iwaizumi wanted to join him and maybe that was the only thing that showed that maybe something really wasn't alright and that he was not the same as always.

Iwaizumi knew he had to do something. He had been the one to make it this awkward for no good reason in the first place! Also, Tendou was going to come tonight and he would spot any awkwardness between them at first glance. But he also didn't want things to be like that between them.

Honestly, he didn't even know when he started feeling like this. He didn't even know what he was feeling here. He wasn't in love with Oikawa. He wasn't. He didn't even know him enough to be. They hardly knew each other. They met a few weeks ago. No, this wasn't love.

He may care a tiny bit about him. Maybe something like that, if at all. Yes, he just wanted for this test phase of their relationship to go well. That was all. And once they were married, Oikawa would move into his own apartment again, anyway!

That last thought was like a slap to the face. Oikawa would move out. That had been part of the deal. He would move back into his own apartment next door. He wouldn't be there for breakfast. He wouldn't be there to doodle little hearts on the calendar when they had day-offs from work. He wouldn't be there to walk Tama while Iwaizumi still had to work and he wouldn't leave all his ridiculous beauty products that gave his bathroom a pleasant smell, one that he liked so much by now. All of that would be gone. Because Oikawa wasn't his and that hurt because he now realized that he actually wanted it that way.

  
  


Oikawa stared at the mirror and after three hours of dragging his friends from shop to shop, he finally could say that he was one fine specimen.

“Thank you,” he whispered with his head facing the heavens. He turned around and was going to proudly present himself to Makki-chan and Yahaba, but found them staring at him with deep frowns on their faces. “What is it?”

“Did you... did you just thank the ceiling?” Makki asked, still a confused look on his face, while Yahaba's changed into one of resignation.

“No, I am pretty sure he thanked the heaven or something idiotic like that.”

“For what?”

“I wouldn't know...”

“So rude! Honestly,” Oikawa interrupted and walked towards them, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “You have to give credit where credit is due.” He should have known that this would result in groaning, but he wasn't too bothered.

“Anyway, I think this is it. What do you think?” Oikawa demonstrated the khaki suit for them, feeling confident in his decision he had decided on, believing that earthy tones where the shit for him.

“Looks good to me, oh gift from the Gods,” Makki answered with a smirk and Yahaba nodded. Of course they would make fun of him. They always did. (Oikawa liked it. He loved it. He was with his friends and would stay with them, too.)

“Are we gonna talk about the way you have been trying to hide your bad mood, by the way?” Yahaba asked when Oikawa came back out of the changing room with his usual no-nonsense voice. Oikawa just smiled and waved him off, while approaching the register.

“I don't know what you are talking about. If anything, yeah, I'm a bit... peeved by our loss yesterday, but that was it. I don't dwell on the past, though. And that's it!”

Neither of them seemed to be convinced and they gave Oikawa skeptical looks while he was paying for his clothes. Eventually he broke down under their gazes.

“Okay, okay, there is also... Ahh, I don't know. I think I did something to upset Iwa-ch- Iwaizumi and I don't know what. I have been wracking my brain since yesterday, but... I don't know.”

The three of them walked out and started heading towards Yahaba's car close-by, done for the day with Oikawa's outfit now in the bag.

“Hm, did you say something to him? Like, unintentionally?” Makki offered while getting into the car. Oikawa followed him, just like Yahaba who started the engine and maneuvered them to Makki's place.

“Not that I remember! I really don't recall doing anything! In the morning everything was just fine and when he picked me up from work he was... really weird. He said he was tired from work, but... I don't know. It was a little better this morning, I guess...” They all stayed quiet for a while, the only sound being the busy traffic of Tokyo around them.

“Maybe something really did happen at work? He is a firefighter so can never know. Kyoutani wasn't at work yesrerday, so he or I wouldn't know anything,” Yahaba offered, briefly glancing over to Oikawa sitting next to him. Oikawa just shrugged and decided to take that as an explanation for now. Maybe he could ask him about it, but he was afraid to tread on a landmine or to make it worse and he really didn't want that. If he knew what he had done wrong then he would apologize of course! But as of now, he was still really lost.

Yahaba drove Hanamaki home first and then dropped off Oikawa, saying good bye until later when they would pick him and Iwaizumi up again. Oikawa watched him drive off before fleeing from the cold and going back home. Back to Iwaizumi and the weird atmosphere between them.

In the elevator he took a deep breath and put his trademark smile on. He decided he would act like that at home for now. He didn't really know what else to do. He didn't want to address the elephant in room, so this is was what Oikawa just did best. Pretending nothing was going on and brightly smiling.

He opened the door to the apartment, calling a cheerful “I'm home!” while getting out of shoes and coat, enjoying the pleasant warm inside. He took his bag and waltzed into the living room where he found Iwaizumi and Tama-chan on the coach.

“Welcome home. You found anything?”

“Oh yes I did! I will be simply dashing tonight! I am going to rub this into Ushiwaka-chan's stupid face. I am pretty sure he will wear the same thing he always wears. His fashion sense is atrocious.”

Oikawa set down the bag and let himself fall onto the coach, smiling at both his fiancé and his dog who immediately jumped up to greet him.

“... Is that so.” Oikawa tended to Tama-chan, but he did notice the way Iwaizumi wasn't looking at him and how cold his voice was. Just like yesterday. He noticed and for a moment he contemplated ignoring it again, just like he had ever until now. But he couldn't do it anymore. He had promised to himself he wouldn't address it, but they would go to the party in a few hours and they couldn't do it like this.

“Iwaizu-”

“I am going to take a shower.” In a swift movement, the firefighter stood up from the coach and started to leave the room, but Oikawa wasn't having any of that.

“No, wait.” He also stood up and quickly grabbed Iwaizumi's wrist to hold him back.

“What is it?” Iwaizumi's voice was awfully cold and Oikawa almost retreated, almost let him go. Almost.

“Could you... please just look at me for a second!” Oikawa pulled at his wrist to turn the other man around and Iwaizumi did hesitantly face him. “What is it then?”

Oikawa was honestly reaching his limit. He really didn't know what was going on. He had wrecked his brain again and again to find anything – just anything – that could lead him to a conclusion on why he was regarded in such a way.

“Could you please just tell what I did? Because I am trying to figure it out and I really, really can't even think of a clue. I must have upset you somehow and... I don't... I never wanted that. So please just tell me? So I can fix it it, so I can apologize? Because I really can't take it anymore!”

Oikawa was breathing heavily by now and his hand was shaking around Iwaizumi's wrist. He just needed to know. He just...

“You,” Iwaizumi halted and slowly closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before continuing. “You don't need to apologize for anything. You didn't... you didn't do anything. I... I am just... being difficult.” He slowly put his hand over Oikawa's shaking one, trying to calm him. He opened his eyes again and the cold look from before was gone and Oikawa saw a glimpse of the old Iwaizumi. A glimpse of Iwa-chan. “I am sorry, I didn't want to make you feel like this. I... can't tell you why I was behaving like that, but... I am sorry. Really. Please don't think this is your fault because it really it's not.”

Oikawa slowly let go of his wrist, still worried, but letting it go for now and offering a small smile. It wasn't all well yet, but he felt how most of the tension was fading between them and he felt relieved. Not fully, but somewhat.

“Alright... Iwaizumi.” Oikawa saw how the other man slightly flinched at the mention of his name and that was another thing that bothered Oikawa. It wasn't that the nickname 'Iwa-chan' was something special, something earth shattering, but he had become used to it and it already had a special place in his mind. A very own space just for Iwa-chan. But if he really disliked it...

“Can I... Can I stop calling you Iwaizumi? I mean, it's okay if you don't like Iwa-chan, but 'Iwaizumi' sounds... so distant,” Oikawa dared to ask after all. It wasn't just about their little lie. How it would be unnatural for them to call each other by their last names.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. “You call me 'Tooru' whenever Tendou is around, right? Maybe... could I call you by your first name?”

Iwaizumi seemed to hesitate and for a second Oikawa thought be may have overstepped his boundaries, but then a small smile appeared on the man's face and he nodded.

“That should be alright.”

  
  


“I'm so glad! So then... _Hajime_.” He took a deep breath when he heard Oikawa say his name for the first time. He had not called him that ever before and it sounded good, so so good, he wanted to ask him to say it again. But he didn't.

He smiled again and nodded and yeah, they were good. They never really weren't. And while Iwaizumi still felt overwhelmed by his feelings which kept getting harder and harder to ignore, he knew he had to pull himself together. He wasn't in high school anymore.

“Yeah, we are. I am still going to take that shower, though. We have to get ready soon, right?”

“Right!”

  
  


Somehow it wasn't surprising at the least that Oikawa took his time getting ready and when the door bell rang, announcing their driver's arrival he yelled towards the bathroom for the last time.

“C'mon, we gotta go!” He only got a muffled reply which he could not make out and considering Oikawa was using a hairdryer that wasn't surprising at all.

“Our lift is here, move it!” The hairdryer was finally shut off and after some more moving around - and he was pretty sure he heard how something was dropped onto the floor, followed by a “oh fuck you, too,” - Oikawa appeared in the living room and Iwaizumi quickly averted his eyes so he wouldn't start to stare.

“Here I am and we are still totally on time. Those two are used to me.” Oikawa didn't pause, just went ahead to put on his shoes and his coat on and almost out of reflex Iwaizumi followed him and helped him put it on.

“Wow, what a gentleman, Hajime!” _Hajime. Hajime._

“Just shut up and let's go.”

They said a quick goodbye to Tama before taking the elevator down. Iwaizumi still avoided looking at Oikawa who was eying himself in the mirror in the elevator. He did look really good. He didn't know how he was doing it, but somehow his skin seemed even clearer, his hair was perfect and his smell was- _stop right there, Hajime._

“This party will be pretty boring, but the food is always good so make sure to stuff your face,” Oikawa said as they walked out of their apartment building and towards the honking car.

“Jeez, cut it out, Mad Dog-chan! We heard you the first time!”

“Well, it took you fucking forever to get down here.”

Kyoutani wasted no time driving off as soon as the couple was seated inside the car. Yahaba turned his head to greet them with a smile before turning around and telling Kyoutani to “slow the fuck down, God.”

“You look good, Oikawa.” Yahaba said, turning around again to talk to them, while Kyoutani had in fact slowed down and focused on the traffic.

“Of course I do!” Oikawa's reply triggered several rolling eyes and Yahaba muttered something that sounded a lot like “I regret saying something.”

“Yeah, and it only took him 4 hours to get this natural look down,” Iwaizumi added which made the other two passengers snort while Oikawa looked at him in “utter shock”.

“Hajime! So rude! Don't destroy the illusion!”

Yahaba gave them a longer look before putting on a small smile. “None of us have any illusions of you, Oikawa,” and while his words were teasing, his face was gentle.

The ride to party was relatively short and before long they were giving up their coats at the checkroom and walking into the big hall where the party was being held. Already a lot of people were there and both Yahaba and Oikawa often stopped to greet someone, while Kyoutani and Iwaizumi stood a little aside, not really knowing what to do with themselves.

They eventually arrived at their table and Matsukawa and Hanamaki were already waiting there for them and Iwaizumi felt himself relax immediately.

“Iwaizumi!” Both of them jumped up to greet their old high school friend and quickly pulled him down onto a seat next to them, already caught up in a conversation.

“Hello, Makki-chan! Mattsun! So nice to see you, yes I am fine, how are you?” Oikawa mocked while taking his seat next to Iwaizumi. Mattsun smirked at him while Makki just stuck out his tongue.

For a while the atmosphere stayed like this and they all just chatted away, Oikawa occasionally leaning into Iwaizumi (which did nothing to him, nope) until he was suddenly taking his hand and moving his face close to his ear.

“Our favorite person in the whole wide world just arrived.” Of course. There wouldn't be any other reason for Oikawa to hold his hand if it wasn't for Tendou. What was he thinking anyway?

“Oikawa-san! Iwaizumi-san! How are you doing tonight?” Tendou arrived with his usual grin and without wasting any time he borrowed a chair from a neighbor table and joined them, not even bothering introducing himself to the others. (They all knew who he was, of course.)

“We are just fine, Tendou-san! So glad you could join us today.” Oikawa's hand painfully squeezed Iwaizumi's as the two of them started their grinning-glaring-party which was almost a ritual by now.

“Oh, I heard your proposal at work didn't go through. So, so sorry to hear that! After all the work you put into it, only for it to be wasted like that.” Iwaizumi was pretty sure he would lose his hand if he didn't do something soon, but he didn't even have to because Yahaba was faster.

“Well, it sure turned out unfortunate for now, but Oikawa is still one of our company's most successful and talented employee and his history of successful projects is much bigger than of those that did not make the cut. We already put the past behind us and have a new project in mind.” Those words apparently worked wonders, because Oikawa visibly relaxed and Tendou turned his attention away from them.

“Ah, greatly spoken... Yahaba-san, right? And that must be Kyoutani-san! A co-worker of Iwaizumi-san, am I correct?”

Kyoutani, who had not really taken part in the drama before and just had silently been eating his food slowly looked up. “Yeah? So?”

“Ah, I just want to ask how it is working together?” Tendou's smile widened and – almost like a careful animal – Kyoutani leaned back with a careful and confused look on his face.

“It's... okay?”

“Mhm, does Iwaizumi do good work?” Iwaizumi felt greatly annoyed at this point and he had no idea what those question had anything to do with their engagement. Tendou was just – once again – asking teasing questions because he felt like he could. But before either him or Oikawa could interject, Kyoutani surprised both of them.

“Yeah, he is good, alright. Prob'ly one of the best at our station, but I don' really getcha point here.”

“Is he a better firefighter than you, Kyoutani-san?” Everyone at the table knew that this had been the wrong question to ask, but all the same, none of them even tried to stop what was bound to happen. Yahaba even had to hide his grin behind his hand.

“You wanna fight!? You really pissing me off!” Tendou slowly leaned back, startled by the strong reaction, but not really scared like many would have been.

“Ah sorry sorry! I didn't want to offend you! I was just cu-ri-ous!” Iwaizumi already knew that Oikawa very likely wanted to slap Tendou for singing the last word, without him having to say it. Well, it was obnoxious enough.

Tendou didn't stay long after that, though he did promise to come back. Iwaizumi followed him with his eyes and saw that he was talking to some other of Oikawa's co-workers. The table relaxed a bit after their visitor was gone and Yahaba leaned towards his boyfriend, widely grinning.

“You're really great sometimes!”

“Sh-shut up!”

  
  


Oikawa had been right. The party was not particularly exciting, but the food really was good and Iwaizumi enjoyed sitting and talking to two of his old friends. At some point Oikawa had started to order them some drinks and everyone, but Kyoutani joined in.

“It's pretty nice of Kyoutani to volunteer to drive and not drink anything,” Iwaizumi said at one point just to Oikawa. The others were having a conversation of their own and now only the two of them had been talking. Oikawa looked surprised for a moment, before starting to laugh. With every drink, Iwaizumi had noticed, Oikawa was moving closer to him, started touching him more and he had to remind himself, over and over again, that it was just the alcohol.

“Oh he didn't volunteer or anything! Mad Dog-chan just can't hold his liquor at all! And he really isn't a good kind of drunk! He gets really whiny and, well, it's kind of funny, but ever since one party we were on together and he started crying on Yahaba's shoulder, he stays away from it.”

“He is a tear-drunk? Really wouldn't have expected that.”

“I know right?” Oikawa was apparently remembering that particular party and started laughing again, his hand falling onto Iwaizumi's thigh and staying there too. _Just the alcohol. Nothing else._ “Hahh, good times... Ah, excuse me for a second, Hajime! They brought out the desserts! Should I bring you some cake, too?” Iwaizumi nodded and as Oikawa stood up from his seat he almost collided with someone walking by who quickly steadied the tipsy man. Oikawa turned to thank him, but something made him freeze. Iwaizumi glanced up, but unsurprisingly didn't recognize the man (as he didn't know anyone here) but he did notice how their entire table became quieter.

“Ah, Oikawa.”

“... Ushiwaka-chan.”

Iwaizumi's blood run cold and his fists in his lap clenched. This was him. That man that had been with Oikawa. No... one of them.

“I hope you are well. You look good.”

“Of course I look good, Ushiwaka-chan! I always do!” Oikawa said in an almost snippish voice and Ushijima just nodded as if agreeing.

Iwaizumi didn't know how to behave, didn't know what to do, so he turned his head and looked the other way. Not wanting to see them together. Not wanting to watch the man who was not only incredibly tall, but also handsome - as he grudgingly had to admit. Of course he was. He had been with Oikawa Tooru after all, how could he not be?

“Well, it was great and all to see you, but Hajime and I want dessert, so~” Iwaizumi glanced over to Oikawa who was now looking at him with a little smile, but he couldn't take it seriously. It had to be for show, Oikawa probably just wanted to brag- No, those were ugly thoughts. He couldn't know for sure.

Ushijima slowly turned to him and slightly bowed his head. “It's nice to meet you. I have heard good thing about you.” And now he was even talking to him.

Iwaizumi just nodded his head, trying to uphold a neutral expression. Ushijima nodded to the rest of the table and Oikawa sighed before excusing himself to the buffet. Iwaizumi stared at his feet and bit the inside of his mouth, completely missing Yahaba's studying eyes.

His mood was somewhat damped after that, but unsurprisingly Oikawa managed to bring it back up in no time. He was back with more drinks and cake and solely focused on talking to him. He probably didn't do it on purpose. He did it just in case Tendou was looking.

Oikawa was stealing cake from his plate and laughed when Iwaizumi got angry at him and threatened to hit him. (He even did it once.) He just had to blend out all those things, those people that could ruin this. He had to forget about Ushijima or Tendou or that even all of this was pretense. It was still nice how Oikawa reached over to wipe away creme from the corner of his mouth. It felt good how he started playing with hand and how, when the music started, Oikawa pulled him towards the dance floor, ignoring his protests. Instead he pulled him closer when a slower song started and closed his eyes. _It's just pretense and it's bitter, but it's good for now._

“ _Hajime_ ,” Oikawa whispered against his neck and it tickled his skin and made him feel dizzy, dizzier than the dancing, the alcohol and the people and Iwaizumi almost kissed him right there and then.

But he knew Oikawa wasn’t his to take.


	9. they had a reason to celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I... I was just curious. I thought maybe you would have started to see him in a different way.”  
> Oikawa thought about what Yahaba said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys!  
> I am here with a new chapter! I will have to say that this one is shorter that the others or my usual updates. That's because we are starting a new "arc" (for the lack of a better word) and I didn't want to split anything away from that.
> 
> There will be some end notes, too because some of you guys asked me about my headcanons of Oikawa in this fic and I kind of implied it in this chapter already, but I will say it more clearly there again!
> 
> Without further ado, here I have Chapter 9! Thank you guys all so much for your lovely messages and comments and all the kudos. I love each one of you lots!!

“You're late,” Yahaba said in a deadpan voice once Oikawa sat down in the seat across from hims, getting out of his coat.

“Sorry, sorry! Walking Tama-chan took longer than expected! But, I am here now!” Oikawa jumped up again to place his order and eventually came back with a warm cup and a muffin in his hands.

“We haven't met outside of work ever since we went shopping for the Christmas party almost two weeks ago! It was really over-due!” Oikawa chirped and started carefully drinking his tea. Yahaba nodded in agreement and stole a little piece of Oikawa's muffin.

“How is Iwaizumi-san?”

“Oh, he is fine! He has a long shift today. Kyoutani, too right?” Yahaba only nodded again and to Oikawa he seemed somehow... hesitant and more in thoughts than usually. Oikawa was just going to ask, when Yahaba shot him another question.

“How is living with him?”

“It's... it's nice. Hadn't expected that since it was so sudden, but he is a very pleasant room mate!” Oikawa grew a bit suspicious at the interview he was having, almost feeling like Tendou was going to pop out any second to ask even more.

“Do you like him?” Yahaba was looking intently at him like he was waiting for a specific answer which just confused Oikawa more.

“Um, of course I do? Hajime is a great guy. He is hardworking and he helped me out so much. I am really grateful to have found a friend like him.” His answer apparently startled Yahaba whose eyes slightly widened.

“A friend?”

“Yes! I hope this can be a long-lasting good friendship! And once this is all over, I hope he finds a good guy that sees all the great qualities in him! I am rooting for him! Why the interrogation by the way?”

“I... I was just curious. I thought maybe you would have started to see him in a different way.”

Oikawa thought about what Yahaba said and he didn't know why Yahaba would get such an idea. Yes, he cared plenty about the guy. How couldn't he after all they already went through in such a short time? But it wasn't like that. Their engagement was pretense and that was it.

Actually, Oikawa never really had been in love. He had his share of relationships throughout his life, sure, but he couldn't say that he truly had loved any of them. When he used to be in high school he remembered accepting confessions from some girls. There actually had been a time when he had been worried since he never really developed something like a crush. He had friends yes, and he loved them of course. But even the girlfriends he had (and the one boyfriend in college) didn't really fit the category “true love.” He thought that something may have been wrong with him. That a guy like him was supposed to like someone. Which is why he accepted confessions of girls he thought were nice. Yeah he dated them, but they didn't last long.

In the end Oikawa just accepted the fact that he wasn't one to fall in love, so he started his flings which were just perfect for him. It wasn't that he was afraid of commitments or anything, not at all. He just never met anyone that made him want to stay with them. Maybe he needed to build a special bond with someone, maybe it would never happen after all, he didn't know.

Was Hajime someone like that? Oikawa wasn't so sure. When he thought of him of course positive feelings filled him, but those were rather feelings of admiration. And yeah, he was attracted to him sure. He was a very attractive guy, but he would never ruin their relationship with a night of fun.

“Hmm, no not really. Why, did I give you that impression?”

“No... Like I said, I was just curious.”

After that their conversations relaxed and it was pleasant to just sit with his friend and enjoy his day off. Tomorrow they would tackle their next project and Oikawa and Hajime were facing their last days with Tendou and after that eventually the final questioning by the embassy.

Also, there was still that problem with Oikawa's parents. He had to call them eventually with Takeru only having delayed their inevitable visit. He would have to talk to Hajime and see what they would do, how they would handle the whole situation.

Well, first things first. There was something else he had to do today.

  
  


When he came home in the evening he found Hajime plus Tama on the couch. Hajime looked positively beat, probably just came back home and only gave him a small “Welcome home” when Oikawa fell onto the coach next to him.

“How was work today?” Hajime just shrugged and just gave a short overview. Apparently there had been several times they had to drive out, but none of them had been too serious, but still exhausting in the end.

“Tendou was at work today, too,” he added by the end and Oikawa pulled up one eyebrow waiting to hear more about that. “It was okay, though. Kyoutani was still pissed at him and almost yelled at him again, but then a call came in and we had to go.”

“Was it okay with those who had heard the gossip about us?” Hajime nodded, saying they weren't at work today – thankfully. Not that they would have ruined it, but it was easier not having to explain it to them, too.

“What did you do today? You met up with Yahaba, right?” Oikawa nodded and started just idly telling him about his day. He then leaned forward to get his bag because he also went out to get something specific.

“I also met my old friend Suga-chan today! He is getting married, too! He snatched himself a doctor, so it could be that we will get a wedding invitation at some point. And also... I got us something today.” Oikawa fidgeted for a second before pulling a small bag out and holding it in his hands.

“I mean, I guess we need something like this, too and maybe I should have gone with you! Maybe you won't even like it! Just say so and I can get you a new one! Or we go together again, that's fine, too!” Hajime pulled his eyebrows together in confusion, apparently not making sense of Oikawa's rambling.

“What are you talking about?”

Oikawa opened the small bag and suddenly pulled out a small box out of it, almost shoving it into Hajime's face. “I got us rings! Since we are engaged and yeah we... well we don't marry out of traditional reasons, but we will be married for real, so I thought it would be appropriate! But we can go together again! Really!”

Hajime stared first at him and then box before slowly taking it in his hand, not saying a word. His face was not giving away anything which made Oikawa just anxious again. Was this too much? Maybe he didn't like this kind of thing, he wouldn't know!

“It's really nice...” Hajime had opened the box now and looked at the simple silver rings with a small smile and a wave of relief washed over Oikawa.

“You like them?” Hajime nodded and took one out – they were both identical except they had each a _T_ and an _H_ engraved on the inside.

“Do I get the _T_ or the _H_ one?” Hajime asked, now both of them in his hands.

“Whichever one you like? I guess it would make more sense for you to get the T one.” Hajime just nodded and suddenly reached over to take Oikawa's hands in his, pulling it towards him and putting the ring on Oikawa's finger.

“Looks good,” he said before putting on his own. Oikawa was a bit startled at first, but a wide smile eventually appeared on his face and he was glad that Hajime liked the rings.

“Not fair, Haijime! You put on mine, but I didn't get to do it for you!” Hajime only shrugged, starting to pet Tama-chan's head who had been sleeping next to him the entire time.

“I sometimes won't get to wear it at work. Safety reasons and stuff... But I will wear it around my neck then or something,” he said said in a quiet voice, so quiet Oikawa almost couldn't hear him.

“I gonna head to bed now, though. Sorry, I'm really tired from work.” Oikawa almost jumped when Hajime suddenly announced this in a much louder voice. He just nodded and watched both him and Tama-chan go.

  
  


In his room Iwaizumi sat down on his bed and stared at his hand, stared at the ring. His heart had been pounding ever since Oikawa showed him the box and the little piece of metal felt hot against his skin. Like he could feel the little _T_ leaving an imprint on his finger, like a tattoo of what he wanted the most right on his skin.

He had quickly put on his own ring himself for he had not been able to bear it if Oikawa had done it for him. Putting on the ring for him had already been too much, but he had to do it and not holding his hand in his afterwards, but pulling away so soon had been like ripping off his own limp.

Oikawa had just gotten these because it was was engaged people had, but he still couldn't stop staring at the little jewelry and he also couldn't stop treasuring it already.

Tama walked up to him and put his head on his lap, looking up to him with two dark eyes.

“How do you unlove someone, hm, Tama?” Tama didn't answer him, only gave his hand a little lick.

_You don't. You just endure._

  
  


  
  


Both of them found themselves in the same office from one month ago again. The same man was seated behind the desk and they were all waiting for Tendou who would give his evaluation of them today. But the person in question was currently late so all they were left to do was just awkwardly sit in silence.

Iwaizumi could tell that Oikawa was nervous. His leg was jumping up and down until he put his hand onto it and looked him into the eye to make him calm down. Even a little bit. Oikawa smiled apologetically at him and did ever so slowly relax.

Well, until the door was almost slammed open and Tendou appeared.

“Here I am, Tendou Satori!” he announced in a voice that was definitely too loud for an office setting and Oikawa next to him grew from nervous to annoyed.

“Considering the timing you always had whenever you imposed on our private life, this lateness today is a real let down, Tendou-san.” Oikawa smiled at him too widely, making clear that his statement had not been a joke and Iwaizumi squeezed his hand. They almost made it, this was not a time to start a fight.

“Hah, Oikawa-san! I really love your humor! Let's see if you're joking for much longer then!” That washed away the smile off of Oikawa's face and both of them stared at him.

“Wait, are you saying we failed?”

“Did I say that?”

“You just said-”

“I didn't say anything about my evaluation! That was just your interpretation!” Tendou grinned at them cheekily and then closed the door before sitting down.

The employee of the embassy nodded to him so he could finally just spit it out so that the two of them would not feel like freaking out any second.

“Okay, okay! Well, you two! I guess I have to say congratulation! You get a green light from me! Honestly, at first I didn't believe you two at all! But you changed my mind, which doesn't happen too often. Your friends were also very cooperative. So if you pass the next small part of the examination – which you should at least be able to handle – I look forward to be invited to the wedding.”

At first the two of them let out a huge breath of relief and smiled, finally having this big obstacle off their backs. But then the last part of what Tendou had said was processed in their brains and before Iwaizumi could stop him, Oikawa was already at it again.

“Wait... you will be... at the wedding?

“Of course!”

“Why?” Oikawa almost whined and that seemed to amuse Tendou immensely.

“Because I have to! I have to see this through. Of course after you get the final green light to get married you will have some time to organize it all. It's a marriage after all. But you can't fiddle around for too long! We are talking about your visa here, so you will get three months to make it happen. And I will be there to sign it off as the representative of the embassy. Great isn't it?”

Three months. So basically. After today, after they would proceed to the final questioning in a bit, they would be married within three months. Of course Iwaizumi knew that it was coming. He was very much aware of that, but hearing it all over again... it was still a bit unbelievable.

“Yes... it's the greatest,” Iwaizumi answered before Oikawa would snap something back at him, probably feeling more at freedom to do so now after most of this was over.

“Very well, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san,” it was the other man that intervened now. “We will bring you to two separate rooms where you will be asked the same questions. If you can answer 13 out of 15 questions the same way you will pass this, too.” Please follow me.”

  
  


Almost one hour later the two of them left the embassy and once they stepped one foot outside Oikawa almost sagged into Iwaizumi, releasing a long groan.

“We did it. I can't believe it, but we did it.”

The questioning part hadn't been too big of a problem. They had prepared themselves after living together for a month they actually knew a lot about each other.

Iwaizumi allowed himself to put his arm around Oikawa and let him lean on him for a while. He had promised to himself to not get too close to him - or any closer than he already was. But they had a reason to celebrate and while Oikawa slowly pulled away, grabbing his hand and walking on, Iwaizumi's celebration was to just keep his hand there to not pull away. Just for a moment. They had a reason to celebrate.

They went out to eat, called their friends and stayed out until the sun said goodbye and even longer than that. It was snowing when they walked home – both having a bit of alcohol in them – and both of them were freezing and Iwaizumi didn't put distance between them when Oikawa walked close beside him in the cold. They had a reason to celebrate.

Oikawa was laughing at trivial things, chatting away and Iwaizumi watched the way his mouth moved, how bright his laugh was and wondered if he always had been so loud and radiant? Maybe he really hadn't seen him this happy in ever and of course, they had a reason to celebrate because now it was for sure that Oikawa wouldn't have to leave.

Oikawa almost fell when the doors of the elevator opened and he went ahead too fast. Iwaizumi quickly caught him and Oikawa just giggled, while trying to stand up straight.

“I think I had a little tooooo~ much to drink tonight!” Oikawa gave him a cheeky grin, sticking out his tongue, before turning around to approach their door when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. His grin wiped away from his face in an instance.

Iwaizumi almost walked right into him, but somehow managed to stop in time.

“What's going on?” Iwaizumi asked in surprise and then looked up and a bad feeling overcame him when he saw a middle-aged woman in obviously expensive clothes and a serious face standing in front of their door.

She only glanced at Iwaizumi before staring at Oikawa who just stared back and also seemed a bit more sober all of the sudden.

“Tooru...” She said more than that, but Iwaizumi was lost because she was speaking in Korean and that could mean only one thing. This was Oikawa's mother.

_Oh give us a break._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I won't drag this out too much: Many of you had the impression that Oikawa was also already in love with Iwaizumi, which is not the case yet. Iwa-chan really shows all the signs, while Oikawa does care for him, but not in that way (yet of course)  
> That's because in this fic Oikawa is demiromantic and seeing as he only met Iwa-chan about a month ago, he has not build up a deep bond to him like in the canonverse. He cares for him and right now it's very platonic. But fear not, all within time!  
> Thanks for reading, love you guys!


	10. Your Everyday Youth up to no Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s their fault they robbed me of my precious reputation by deflowering me like this!”  
> “Deflowering? Really?”  
> “You did things to me. You made me shave my armpits even though you can’t even see them in this suit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys!  
> I'm so sorry this update took so long! I was gone for a week and couldn't write at all during that time. But I'm back again with a new chapter for you feat. the Oikawa fam.
> 
> Special mention to my friend TK for helping me with the Korean in this (and future) chapters. The translation are at the end of the chapter. (Don't worry it's not a lot!)

Iwaizumi was sure to be quiet and still – as if that could make him invisible – while Oikawa was talking to his mother (probably also having to fight the alcohol in him.)

Eventually she still looked over to him und suddenly her entire demeanor changed. Her stern frown was gone in an instant and instead she threw a giant smile his way.

“So you must be my son’s partner! I am so sorry, but I don’t know your name since _someone_ ,” she glanced over to her son, “neglected to tell me about you at all! I’m Oikawa Kim Jinho, Tooru’s mother. It is so nice to finally meet you.” She had a slight Korean accent, but otherwise her Japanese was impeccable, probably even better this his own, and she walked towards him, firmly shaking his hand still with a bright smile on her face. He knew that smile very well, it was almost the same one as Oikawa’s.

Iwaizumi felt somewhat overwhelmed by the situation and only mustered a small smile on his own, bowing his head to introduce himself, too.

“I-I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. It is nice to meet you, too.” Jinho let go of his hand just to put hers on his shoulder instead.

“A firm handshake and a strong name, I like that.” Iwaizumi didn’t know what to reply to that and just laughed awkwardly. He honestly hadn’t been sure what to expect Oikawa’s parents to be like. It was only recently that he found out how big they actually were and it was undeniable that Jinho looked like an impressive woman right away. She had a straight posture and her appearance was spotless and Oikawa probably had that feature from her. Her hair had the same color as his and it was just as in place as her son’s. But she seemed friendly enough, her smile genuine and she seemed really pleased to meet him. Oikawa had told him that his parents knew that he also was into men and they were okay with it, but it was still hard to believe for Iwaizumi. His father was an ambassador and his mother probably part of the high society and usually you only heard that those people were quite conservative. Oikawa however had assured him of how progressive his parents were and apparently he did not lie. (Not that Iwaizumi thought Oikawa had lied to him.)

“Well, will we just stay outside in the hall or will you two invite me in?” Both men apparently had been in thoughts or in loss of what to do next. Iwaizumi nodded and motioned for Oikawa to open the door.

Iwaizumi figured he should play the gentleman because he knew that Oikawa was still quite intoxicated even though seeing his mother so suddenly had sobered him a bit up. But not completely.

So he stepped next to Jinho and offered her his arm and she seemed surprised at first, but then giggled and took it.

“Please excuse the mess, we didn’t know we would get a visitor. Oh and please don’t be surprised by the dog.”

“Oh, you have a dog?” Jinho said as she approached the door with Iwaizumi. Oikawa was looking back at them, apparently still speechless, probably by how quickly Iwaizumi turned to play the perfect son-in-law and honestly Iwaizumi was just as surprised because on the inside he was still shaken up enough.

“Yes, a golden retriever. He is harmless, but the two of us were out today all day, so he will be excited to see us again. Also, he likes making new friends. If you don’t like it, I will keep him away of course.”

“Oh no, I love dogs! Tooru and I always wanted one for our family, but his sister is allergic.” Iwaizumi nodded and kept smiling, grateful that he had decided to only drink one beer earlier tonight.

They stepped inside and just as they had predicted Tama was already waiting for them and jumped at Oikawa who cracked the first smile since his mother appeared, squatting down and greeting the pet.

“Tama-chan, so sorry for leavin’ you alone today.” Oikawa’s speech was still a bit slurred, but Tama did not to care about trivial things like that when he had a chance to get some snuggle time.

He turned his head and spotted Iwaizumi and quickly ran over to him, ignoring the new guest for now to welcome his owners back home. Iwaizumi gently pulled away his arm from Jinho to greet his dog as well. He noticed that he became a bit too excited and he didn’t want for him to jump Jinho, so he got down to him and said in a stern voice, “Tama stay. Calm down.” Tama listened of course because there were hardly times when he didn’t, but he was still breathing too fast and his tail was not able to rest. “Good boy,” Iwaizumi said and rewarded him with a quick peck on the head and Tama honestly looked so proud as if he really had just done a big feat.

Suddenly someone was right next to him and Iwaizumi saw that Jinho had also lowered herself and now let Tama sniff her hand.

“Well aren’t you just precious,” she said a big grin on her face and Tama first looked to Iwaizumi as if asking for permission. Iwaizumi whispered a quiet “yes, go!” and Tama immediately went closer to Jinho and thankfully didn’t jump her. Instead he dropped himself on the ground and rolled on his back. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi snorted and Jinho immediately started to pet the dog’s belly.

“Jesus, Tama-chan you are still just too easy, I told you to wait with these things ‘til the third date. C’mon let getcha somthin’ to eat. Come, Tama, food.” Tama immediately jumped up when Oikawa said food and followed him into the kitchen, while Iwaizumi lead Jinho into the living room.

“He is just adorable really,“ she said when they were seated. Iwaizumi smiled in return and waited for Oikawa to come back, still feeling somewhat awkward in front of the woman. He knew next to nothing about her, except that she was working with real estate and her family was rich and that he was in love with her pretty son. That was about it. So when Oikawa finally joined them, Iwaizumi let out a relieved sigh.

At first it remained quiet between them. Oikawa had brought them tea and they sat there, cups in their hands and waiting for someone to start talking. Iwaizumi somehow had the feeling that Oikawa wouldn’t be the one until he sobered up a bit more.

“So… Oikawa-san, did you arrive alone?”

Jinho seemed delighted to talk to him, a friendly smile whenever she looked at Iwaizumi and he found that she wasn’t really too hard to talk to.

“Ah, yes, for now. My husband had some important appointments he could not reschedule, though, he will join us soon of course. And judging from the ring on your fingers, Tooru finally asked, yes?” Jinho pointed at their hands, both of their rings visible and they both nodded in synch.

That made the woman apparently more than happy and the clapped her hands before leaning over to grab Iwaizumi’s, squeezing them.

“Congratulations! I was afraid Tooru would die alone!” Tooru turned up at that, looking offended and embarrassed at the same time.

“ _Umma_ , jom geumanhaeyo!” Iwaizumi didn’t know what Oikawa said, but he thought he kind of got the gist of it. A little chuckle left him and he somehow felt more relaxed at the prospect of Oikawa’s parents being here.

Jinho didn’t stay much longer, calling her driver (she had an own _driver_ , Jesus Christ) and promising to call soon. She intended to have a family meeting with Oikawa’s sister and her family. Well, at least Iwaizumi already knew Takeru and it couldn’t be that bad. Oikawa’s mother already seemed more than lovely and he hoped that his father would be just as welcoming. Of course he couldn’t shake off the nervousness entirely.

Once they closed the door behind Jinho, Oikawa turned around, walked back into the living room, and threw himself onto the couch, groaning into the cushion. Iwaizumi followed him and watched him wallow in his misery (at least that’s what he thought he was doing) for a while before sitting down himself.

“That wasn’t that bad,” he said as Oikawa finally turned his head, but stayed on his stomach.

“You are saying this now. She didn’t start with the wedding talk yet and I think she is in love with you.” Iwaizumi bit down the thought that crossed his mind at that. _Wrong Oikawa then._

“Well, it’s better than hating me right? It’s going to be fine. And it will be just three months and in the end just one day that we have to survive. We came this far already.”

Oikawa looked at him for a while before pushing himself up into a sitting position. Tama used that chance to jump up next to him and Oikawa started petting him out of habit, but kept staring at Iwaizumi until it became uncomfortable.

“What?”

“I just… I still don’t understand why you would do this for me. Why anyone would,” Oikawa eventually replied, his voice serious and solemn. His cheeks were still tinted from their night out and his hair not in his usual fixed and perfect state. He looked tired, with eyes slightly glassy and shirt wrinkled and partly sticking out of his pants. Iwaizumi stared back at him, unable to answer right away. Not because of the loss of words, but because it was yet another sight of Oikawa he needed to save in his mental storage. Tipsy, tired, wrinkled, and insecure. He was sure no one got so see Oikawa Tooru like that, no, this image was Hajime’s alone.

_Because I am in love with you._

“Stop being an idiot, Oikawa. I told you a hundred times that I keep my promises.”

“Tooru.”

“What?”

Oikawa stood up and approached his bedroom, not stopping to speak.

“I call you Hajime, so you should call me Tooru, too. We are engaged after all.”

The door closed behind him and Iwaizumi was left alone in the living room with Tama who was dozing off and he whispered back, to no one, “ _Goodnight, Tooru_.”

 

To be honest, Iwaizumi really hadn’t believed Oikawa when he said that the wedding planning with his family would be bad. But now he had been sitting across from Jinho and Oikawa’s sister Taekyung for three hours and all they did was talking about it. And for someone who had been whining about it a lot at first, Tooru seemed awfully involved now. Iwaizumi couldn’t even distract himself with Tama who had to stay in the bedroom since Oikawa’s sister was allergic to dogs.

“Umma, I told you we will not do an open air wedding. It’s still too cold and the weather is too unpredictable and I will not pay for an expensive suit only for it to get wet. And what if it’s windy? Think of my hair.”

“This is your own fault Tooru. We could have a nice spring wedding like Taekyung had, but no you have to marry at the end of February.”

“It was not my choice, the embassy gave me the deadline!”

“Well, then you should have asked Hajime a little earlier to marry him, you truly are not your father’s son!”

“Umma, maybe appa could do something about Tooru’s deadline?”

“No, we will stick to the date!”

“Then stop complaining about every venue I seek out for you guys!”

“Hajime, what do you think?”

Suddenly all three Oikawas (well, technically Taekyung’s name wasn’t Oikawa anymore, but Himuro) turned around to him and all he could do was gape back at them before looking down at the options. He had been lost for at least one hour now. The three of them were just too alike and there was only so much Oikawa one could take at the same time. But now they were waiting for an answer so Iwaizumi tried to make sense of all of this.

“Um… I agree that we shouldn’t do the open air one?” It was more of a question, but Tooru turned around to his family members with a smug smile.

“Do you two realize what a beautiful wedding you two could have if we had more time? Ah, if you were in Korea we could have a beach wedding on Jeju Island by our beach house. That would be so magical. But oh well.” Jinho sorted out the things she had prepared for the open air venue with a little pout. She really had actual folders for each venue which entails possible flower arrangements, cake and menu options and all the things Iwaizumi couldn’t wrap his head around. She only arrived one week ago, when did she make those? (Oikawa’s answer to that had been “The day I was born.”)

His beacon of light that day had been Takeru who came in later after his classes had ended and Iwaizumi was so happy to see him that he even stood up to hug the young man who was confused at first, but quickly caught up when his own mother turned to him and showed him two color palettes.

“Which one is better?”

Takeru was sitting down next to Iwaizumi now and intently looked at the colors in Taekyung’s hand.

“Umma, these look exactly the same.”

A collected gasp left the other Oikawas’ mouths and Takeru rolled his eyes when his mother tried to explain how different these two palettes were.

They soon gave up on asking Takeru about anything because the college student’s answers were not even a little bit helpful (since he wasn’t even trying) and him and Iwaizumi both sighed in relief when the others started to wrap up for today.

“Takeru, I hope you don’t intend to stay in those clothes. Your grandfather is coming tonight and we’re going out.” Takeru frowned at his grandmother’s words and also at how his mother nodded in agreement. Even Tooru seemed to agree.

“What’s wrong with what I am wearing now?”

“Takeru! You look like a slop,” his mother complained and started picking at his shirt. Well, slop wouldn’t have been the word Iwaizumi would have used. Casual yes, certainly. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a black button-up over it and skinny jeans.

“Umma, that’s my style.”

“Sloppy?”

“No, your everyday youth up to no good.” Takeru did some gun fingers and all of them stared at him (Iwaizumi swallowed down a snort because _damn_ , he really liked this kid) before his mother just swiftly replied with, “Go borrow some clothes from Tooru.”

Takeru sighed while Tooru seemed to be ecstatic at the thought of dressing up his nephew, quickly grabbing his wrist to pull him along.

“Come along, Takeru! Let hyung take care of you!”

“Ugh.”

“What was that?”

“I said ‘ugh.’”

The two of them disappeared and Iwaizumi stood up to make some tea before also disappearing to change, making sure that the two women didn’t notice how he went into a different room.

Already one hour later they entered the fanciest restaurant Iwaizumi had ever seen, one he wouldn’t even think of setting one foot in, in the heart of Roppongi Hills and he became aware how all these people made more money than Iwaizumi earned in one entire year. At least Takeru looked as uncomfortable, especially in his borrowed clothes. He looked good in Oikawa’s suit and he probably was used to these things more than Iwaizumi was, but Iwaizumi always got the vibe that Takeru wasn’t really much into these things. They had talked a lot while they were still back home in the middle of the wedding talk and Takeru had told him that he had moved out of home after school and worked to pay his tuition and other fees himself. He had a good relationship to his family, but he wanted to make it on his own and not profit from his family’s wealth at all and they also respected that. From what Iwaizumi had seen, the Oikawas looked like an amazing family. They were loving and supportive and all of them welcomed him into their midst without hesitation.

They sat down at their reserved table and waited for the last members of their party to arrive, ordering some drinks while lightly chatting. On his one side Oikawa was pulled into another wedding conversation, while Takeru stuck close to him and they started talking about baseball which was a nice change.

“Ah, sorry for being late! Traffic was horrible.” They all turned their heads towards the new voice announcing their arrival and Iwaizumi was stunned at first because before him stood an older version of Tooru, the only difference being the black hair. He smiled into the round and first locked eyes with his children who both stood up to greet their father. He gave a quick peck on his wife’s cheek before turning to his grandson who was also on his feet now. Iwaizumi also decided to stand up and now it was his turn to greet the newcomer.

“It is nice to meet you, I am Iwaizumi Hajime,” he said in the clearest voice he could muster, bowing down to Oikawa’s father. He was more nervous than he had expected, but some of it ebbed away when he saw the smile on the other man’s face, reassuring and friendly.

“The pleasure is all mine, Iwaizumi-san. I’m Oikawa Houtaou, Tooru’s father, but I suppose you knew that part already. Please sit everyone, I didn’t want to interrupt you with my appearance.”

They took their seats again, Houtarou sitting down next to his wife across from the engaged couple. Lastly also Taekyung’s husband and Takeru’s father Himuro Saeki joined them and they ordered food while continuing to chat lightly. Iwaizumi had expected the mood to be a bit more reserved since all he heard from Oikawa’s father was how big and important of a person he was, but they were all joking around and it was visible how much Tooru had missed his parents, avidly talking about work and everything and nothing.

“Did I miss anything of significance in the last week?” Houtarou asked while waiting for his meat to grill in front of him.

“Well, we mainly started planning for the wedding and we had a meeting with the kids,” Jinho explained and Houtarou looked over to Iwaizumi and Takeru, his face suddenly grave and serious.

“I am so sorry you had to go through that,” he said and Takeru snorted while Jinho lightly slapped him on the arm.

“So that’s why you came later! You ran.”

“I would never even think of that. I actually had important people to meet and important papers to sign.”

“Appa, you totally ran away,” Taekyung said with smirk on her face and Houtarou insisted that he did not, but no one was so sure anymore.

The dinner continued in that pleasant atmosphere with Houtarou and Jinho asking a lot about Iwaizumi’s life, wanting to get to know him better. They thought he was very brave and selfless for being a firefighter and Jinho kept saying what a nice young man he was and how Tooru really got himself a gentleman. Iwaizumi just kept getting redder and warmer with each compliment, but it was not uncomfortable. He actually really really liked this.

“We should have invited your parents too, Iwaizumi-san! Since the wedding will be so soon, we should meet them before to get acquainted,” Houtarou said towards the end of dinner. Iwaizumi suddenly felt all warmness leave him and clamped up, not raising his head to face the others at the table. He tried to find the right words, the wounds his mother left only recently still open and hurting, but he couldn’t muster anything to say. How to explain.

Suddenly Oikawa next to him grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly and it helped, Jesus, it helped so much and Iwaizumi didn’t even know how he did it. All the tension in his body left him at that touch because he knew that Oikawa was with him and he would not let him go.

_If someone adores a flower of which just one example exists among all the millions and millions of stars, that's enough to make them happy when they look at the stars. They tell themselves, 'My flower's up there somewhere...'_

“You will meet everyone you need to in time, don’t worry! But for now this table is complete.” The way Oikawa worded it was very tactful, but also made perfectly clear what he meant. Iwaizumi slowly dared to look over to him and he saw how his fiancé was giving his family members a pointed look. For a short moment Iwaizumi feared that he had ruined the good mood at the table, but in the next second Houtarou just gave a curt nod and looked over to Takeru with something one could only call a mocking smile.

“So tell me, Takeru, who forced you into those clothes, I can’t even recognize my… what did you tell me you call it? ‘Everyday youth up to no good?’ Well, you look none of that.” The table laughed at that and Takeru blushed while pointing at his mother and then to Tooru.

“It’s their fault, they robbed me of my precious reputation by deflowering me like this!”

“Deflowering? Really?” Oikawa said, raising one eyebrow. He looked like he had already forgotten the last topic on the table, but his hand was still holding Iwaizumi’s and it didn’t look like he had any intentions of letting go soon.

“You did things to me. You made me shave my armpits even though you can’t even see them in this suit!”

“Takeru, we are still sitting at the table!” His mother scolded, while Houtarou almost choked on his drink.

“That was certainly a drastic measure of my son. I raised him better than that.”

“Appa, please, it’s just hair it grows back. Stop whining Takeru-chan!”

“Could we all stop talking about my son’s armpit hair?”

“Oh, so should we talk about someone else’s but mine, umma?”

They continued to joke around until it became late and they had to leave and part ways. Jinho pulled Iwaizumi into a tight hug before getting into their car, inviting them over to their apartment the next time so she could cook him some gook Korean food since Iwaizumi admitted that he hadn’t really tried it before.

Oikawa drove them back home and the mood was good and for first time in a while both of them felt like nothing could go wrong now.

How wrong they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umma = Mom  
> Appa = Dad  
> "Umma, jom geumanhaeyo!" (엄마, 좀 그만해요) = Mom, please stop!  
> Hyung = actually means brother, but it's also used by younger males to refer to their older peers (someone they respect)
> 
> To the names of the Oikawa family: each parent chose the name of one of their kids, so Houtarou chose Tooru and Jinho Taekyung, but Tooru also has a Korean name (inoffical then, so it's not on his papers) when he talks to his relatives or/and is in Korea. In Japan only those who associate with him know that he is half-korean (since many Japanese people treat Korean people differently) it's not that he hides it, though, you just wouldn't think it because his entire name is Japanese and his Japanese is perfect, too.  
> Takeru also has a Korean name, but it's hardly used because he is mainly in Japan. I suppose his mother uses it when she is angry with him. Takeru's Korean is also really good because it was important to his mother and he is very close with his grandparents, they basically just speak Japanese for Iwaizumi.


	11. without him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I ask you something Hajime?” Iwaizumi sat down next to him, turning on the TV and just nodding absentmindedly. Oikawa hesitated for a bit, biting his lip before gathering his courage.
> 
> “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. But… what happened between you and your mother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I am really sorry that this took so incredibly long. I would like to explain here why.  
> Last months was really hellish for me and I had to go through some really bad stuff and I was almost facing eviction of my apartment which was very straining for me and I struggled a lot with my mental health and I just couldn't bring myself to write at all. I'm really sorry!  
> But I am back now and I hope I will be able to update as fast as I used to. I hope you will stick with me through this!   
> Enjoy this chapter!

“Hajime! Don your best clothes, we are going out!” Oikawa felt rejuvenated. His skin felt clearer than usual, his hair never looked better and he was pretty sure the sun followed him on his way back home. (Well… at least part of the way since it was setting now.)

“And what is the occasion?” Hajime had effectively not moved from his spot on the couch and even Tama had stayed put with his head on his lap.

“Today I won over one of the biggest clients our company ever had. And I will be the project leader of it and thus pretty much earned a lot of money for us. So I say we should go out and absolutely knock ourselves out of the park!”

Oikawa grinned while letting himself fall next to his two “roommates.”

A month had already passed since his parents had arrived in Japan and it had been nothing but busy for the two of them. While still working, they had finally decided on a venue – a nice hotel in Roppongi – and the invitations were already out. Iwaizumi had been kidnapped by Oikawa’s sister for clothes shopping and apparently – after hours of torture as he had described it – they had found something nice. Taekyhung would also go with Oikawa soon so their attires would match. Apparently they would go for bright and soothing colors which Oikawa highly approved of.

All that was really left to do was taking care of catering and seating arrangements but those things could wait, at least for today.

“That’s really great, congratulations,” Hajime looked genuinely happy for him and a rush of affection flooded Oikawa once again. That had happened a lot lately. Oikawa felt more than often so guilty for putting Iwaizumi through the whole ideal. Not only would they be married in two months, he also had to be involved in his family’s (and his own) craziness, but he never complained and took it all in and had even charmed his family into the next life. His mother absolutely adored him. And he really got along with Takeru, too who was more than often his partner in crime, sulking in the back when the three Oikawas (Tooru, Taekyung and Jinho) went a little crazy. Oikawa’s father couldn’t be there too often, having to work even from here, but everyone was pretty sure he was quite happy with that arrangement. Him and Iwaizumi bonded over sports talk and beer, something Oikawa would try to join, but all they actually did was sitting in front of the TV (Takeru too) in silence until something went wrong and they started cussing out the players/the referee/the world/the rules/whatever.

It was almost strange how much Iwaizumi fit into his family, in this constellation as if he had been part of it all this time. But he was glad of course. More than so.

“So where do you wanna go?” Hajime had pulled himself up and started to go towards his room to probably get ready. Tama still didn’t look up from his spot and Iwaizumi probably had been out playing with him if he was that exhausted.

“I have a place in mind. It’s that one bar we went to with the other guys from work.”

“The one where the barkeeper was hitting on Yahaba and Kyoutani looked like he was going to commit a murder?”

“Yeah, exactly!”

“Ah, yeah sounds good,” the other man’s voice came from the other room and just a few seconds after that he already appeared again with a new shirt on.

“Oh, I love that shirt! It looked really good on you!” Oikawa stood up too and walked up to stroke over the fabric and over Hajime’s chest who promptly blushed and turned around to get to the entrance, mumbling something that could have either been a “thank you” or a “shut up.”

 

They left Tama with some food before heading off without a car – Oikawa insisted so they could enjoy the night without one of them being the designated driver.

The bar wasn’t too full since it was a Wednesday and they found a good seat in the back of the establishment and Oikawa enjoyed this. Just coming home to someone who would celebrate his success at work with him. Who would smile when Oikawa talked about how he had charmed the new clients with his wit even though he had told the story at least three times in the last hour. Before meeting Iwaizumi, he usually celebrated on his own with a good wine and texts to his friends and he was okay with those times. He didn’t feel lonely. Hell, sometimes he even went out and spent the night with a random face. But this just somehow felt better. It was comforting and he felt warm on the inside every time Hajime would smile at him, showing his teeth and telling him to ‘shut up already, you told me this already’ but not really meaning it, listening to him again and again.

 

“How did you end up in Japan, by the way?” They had already eaten all the little side dishes they had ordered and now enjoyed some warm sake together which felt nice during winter.

“Ahh,” Oikawa leaned back, briefly closing his eyes while thinking back to his first year in Japan.

“That was almost eight years ago. During my last year in university I actually had an internship here at Aoba Josai and they told me they would want to hire me as soon as I graduate. And so I moved over here and at first I really just… worked. I focused all my time and energy on it, sometimes I even slept in the office. I felt a lot of pressure because I was the new guy from Korea and you know how some people here treat us. Which is why I only tell them my Japanese name – which is fortunately my official one, too. Well, fortunate for working and living here, I guess. I think I overworked myself quite a bit in the beginning. I didn’t really know anyone either apart from my family living here, but back then Takeru was a kid and my sister and her husband had their work, too.”

“What is your Korean name? You never told me.”

Oikawa stopped in his little story, a bit startled because he wasn’t even used to that name himself. His mother only used it when she was really angry with him or when they were in Korea and he hadn’t gone there for several years.

“It’s Kim Hyunmin.” Iwaizumi nodded and tried it out himself, briefly stumbling over his given name and he corrected him twice before he got it right.

“Kim Hyunmin. I like it. Do you ever use it?” Oikawa shook his head. It felt even weird hearing Hajime say it.

“Not really. It’s not my official name and I haven’t really heard it in a long time. But back in Korea my friends would call me Hyunmin, not Tooru.”

“Maybe I can use it whenever you are pissing me off.”

“Please don’t, my mother does that already.”

“Even more reason for me to do it.” Oikawa pouted and lightly punched Iwaizumi who just laughed and drank the rest of his beer.

“Your story wasn’t over right?”

“Huh?”

“You were telling me about overworking yourself. You were lucky we didn’t know each other back then. I sure as hell wouldn’t have let you sleep in the office.”

“Are you my mom?”

“Don’t start with me, Hyunmin.”

“Oh my God, stop it!” Iwaizumi just laughed again and it was so infectious that Oikawa couldn’t help himself but join.

“Ah yeah, my story… Well, I basically just worked for the first year, like I said… But one day on my way to the office some guy ran into me and spilled his coffee all over my shoes. I was pretty pissed at first, but that man was genuinely sorry and he invited me for lunch as an apology and even offered me money for my shoes. Somehow he managed to convince me to go with him and that man was Makki-chan and I met Mattsun at lunch, too. We all worked for the same company, but I had never even met them. Makki-chan is the head of HR now, back then he had just started and Mattsun was making coffee at our legal department, but now he is a full-fledged partner and even the boss. Well, they were my first friends and thanks to them I finally felt like I was actually living in Japan. Two years later Yahaba started working for me and he and Kyoutani joined our group. When we first met Yahaba’s boyfriend – they are high school sweethearts isn’t that adorable?? – we could not believe that those to could even stand each other. But by now it’s just too obvious. They are kind of disgusting sometimes.”

Oikawa kept on talking until they had to leave the bar because it became too late. They walked through the cold, staying close to each other and Oikawa kept rubbing his hands and blowing his warm breath onto them until Iwaizumi snatched one of it and put it into his pocket with his own hand. For a second Oikawa thought Hajime’s hand was shaking, but well – it was pretty cold after all.

They ended up on Iwaizumi’s bed. Something they did a lot lately. They had started to develop habits of their own very recently. They started having movie or game nights, both usually in Iwaizumi’s room because the TV there was nicer and his bed was bigger. They stayed up later to talk about their days or anything at all and sometimes Oikawa would just fall asleep right there and Hajime didn’t seem to mind. Oikawa hadn’t slept in his own bed for an entire week because they had started marathoning a series and they would watch the episodes whenever their schedules aligned in the evening.

They knew when the other had to work and they would cook for each other or go grocery shopping. Oikawa had soon realized: They were like a domestic couple.

Oikawa’s mouth and throat felt dry from all the talking and he closed his eyes, just lying on the bed while Iwaizumi changed into something more comfortable.

“Can I ask you something Hajime?” Iwaizumi sat down next to him, turning on the TV and just nodding absentmindedly. Oikawa hesitated for a bit, biting his lip before gathering his courage.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. But… what happened between you and your mother? I mean… I got a bit of it back when… you know… but it has been on my mind. Like I said, you don’t have to answer, though!”

Oikawa saw the firefighter freeze next to him, his eyes still glued to the screen of the TV and Oikawa already regretted asking, he just should have shut up and not have ruined the good mood. He was about to apologize and tell the other man to just forget it, when Iwaizumi slowly turned to him and started speaking.

“My parents divorced when I was really young. About eight years old. I never saw him again after that. My mother had… or maybe still has a problem with buying. I mean, she was actually addicted to shopping, burning through credit cards to buy really ridiculous things. When I started going to middle school she made me get a part-time job and she used that money to buy even more stuff. We never were really close. But I always knew what she though of people that were attracted to the same sex. She never missed a chance to badmouth them. Which is why I didn’t tell her about my first crush when I was 12 and by that point I already guessed what was going on with me. I had my first boyfriend when I was 17 and she found out and forced me to break up with him and sent me to therapy. Some kind of conversion therapy… I don’t want to talk about it, it was… horrible. Nothing I’d wish on my greatest enemy. When I turned 18 I left home to go to college. I just needed to get away from her and I broke off all contact. I started majoring in engineering, but also worked as a firefighter already. I got into that through a friend. I realized that it was what I wanted to do. I still finished my degree, but didn’t pursue anything in that area. Recently I got an offer to work here which would have meant more money and just more stability, too. So, I came back. And then I met you.”

He had talked for a long time and Oikawa was speechless after he was done. He reached out and took Hajime’s hand into his, squeezing it once and giving him a small smile. Iwaizumi averted his eyes with a shy smile on his face.

“I never told anyone the entire story… It felt good to let it out actually. Thank you for listening.”

“No, Hajime… Thank you for sharing. I am always here to listen to you, you know that right?” Iwaizumi looked up to him and for some reason Oikawa felt taken aback by it. It wasn’t like Iwaizumi had never smiled at him. He had done so plenty of times. And they spent a lot of time in his room, too and physical contact wasn’t anything rare either, but suddenly Oikawa felt his skin prickle and he wanted to let go of his hand, but at the same time grip it tighter and he felt shy looking at him and he just felt weird. Something was definitely wrong.

 

“Yahaba, I think I’m sick.” It was one week later, one week after they had both poured their heart out to each other and Oikawa felt worse each and every day and it seemed like he was the only one, too. Hajime was just his usual self which was why Oikawa felt jumpy and he caught himself analyzing every single thing Iwaizumi said or did, especially in his presence. It was becoming a problem because now he wasn’t even here and Oikawa still thinking about it and checking his phone because Iwaizumi was supposed to meet him for lunch and maybe he would text or call him and then Oikawa absolutely had to be reachable because it would be rude not to, right?

“What do you mean?” Yahaba looked up from his laptop, sitting across from him and even backing off a bit. “Don’t you dare give it to me. Why are you here when you are sick?”

“Relax, it’s not like a cold or anything. Maybe it’s a virus. Maybe it’s coming to an end.”

Yahaba frowned, apparently unbelieving – which was beyond rude he was being serious! – and just turned back to his screen.

“What are your symptoms then?” he asked absentmindedly, probably not even really listening.

“I can’t really focus? Like, attention span is really short sometimes and then my skin is burning up whenever Hajime is getting close or even touching me, and I space out and getting dizzy sometimes and there is this… knot, this weight in my stomach and my throat and I think I am dying.”

Yahaba’s eyes had left his laptop once again and he was now staring at Oikawa, just staring and not saying anything before snorting loudly and hiding his laugh behind his hand.

“Oh my God!” Now it was Oikawa who was frowning. Nothing about this was funny! He just told his friend that he was probably carrying a deadly disease and this is how they reacted?!

“Stop laughing!”

“I can’t! Holy Shit, I have to call Hanamaki. This is too good!”

“What the hell? Yahaba this is serious!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Don’t worry. You are not sick. You are fine. I can’t believe you actually thought you are sick!” At first Oikawa felt somewhat relieved, but then backtracked, annoyed that Yahaba wouldn’t just tell him what’s going on then.

“Well, what is it then?!” Yahaba still grinned at him, taking a deep breath (probably to calm himself down) and Oikawa was still pouting, feeling like he was being left out on a good a joke.

“Oikawa, you said you feel like that whenever you are with Iwaizumi-san right? You probably just have a cr-“ Yahaba was interrupted by his own phone ringing. He briefly looked down and frowned at it, signaling Oikawa to wait just a second.

“Hey, what’s up? Aren’t you at work? You never call me whe- What?” Yahaba was shut up and Oikawa heard Kyouatni’s muffled voice, talking fast and apparently agitated. Yahaba’s face turned serious immediately. He reached out to get a piece of paper and a pen, without looking at Oikawa who started to become worried. What happened?

“What was the name of the hospital?” Hospital?!

“Thank you, I’ll talk to you later.”

“What happened? Why were you talking about a hospital?” Oikawa leaned forward as soon Yahaba hung up. Yahaba only shoved the piece of paper into his face, face strained.

“Iwaizumi-san had an accident at work during a fire and was brought into the hospital. This is the name and address.. Go, I’ll cover here for you.”

Oikawa couldn’t catch up immediately. Instead he was standing there, staring at the piece of paper, trying to make sense of the words he just heard. He knew what they meant, but put together they just didn’t make any sense to him. Hajime couldn’t be in the hospital, he couldn’t be… there had to be… no he couldn’t be.

“Oikawa!” Yahaba’s shout snapped him out of his trance and he finally managed to grab the note and somehow also got hold of his keys and phone before running out of the office and the building.

The car ride to the hospital was hell. There was too much traffic, he was getting no where, and he almost caused a crash, cursing at everyone getting in his way. Didn’t they understand that he had to be somewhere!? That he had to move!? Iwaizumi was in the fucking hospital and Oikawa didn’t know if he was fine or not, if he even lived, if he was awake or in pain, he didn’t know anything and all that people did was getting into his way. He parked horribly and probably blocked two other parking spots once he finally arrived at the hospital’s parking lot and pretty much ran inside and up to the receptionist.

“I-I-I’m here to se-see my fiancé. Iwaizumi Hajime, he-he was brought in here, he is a firefighter, I was told he is here, where is he? I nee-need to se-see him, please!” The woman sitting across from him must be used to hysteric people because she stayed calm and typed something into her computer, while Oikawa had troubles regulating his breaths.

“Can I see identification please? Are listed as his emergency contact?” Oikawa almost threw his ID onto the counter, his hands still shaking.

“I-I don’t know. Maybe? Yes? No? Who cares? Where is he?” The woman took his ID and eyed it, still typing something into her computer and it was driving him positively insane!

“Iwaizumi-san is in the ER and only relatives or people listed as his emergency contacts can go and see him.”

“Excuse me? I am his fiancé!” Now he was fuming. Of course he realized that the woman was just doing her job, but that didn’t stop him from getting upset, he was ready to punch someone.

“You are still not listed here, so I cannot know if that is the truth.”

“Aish, are you kidding me? Why would I lie about that?! I have to see him! Look at this,” Oikawa shot his hand forwards, showing his ring, “here he has the other part of that! So you are not letting me see my fiancé who is hurt?! Is that what you are saying?” Oikawa was making a scene, he knew, but he hardy cared. Didn’t care for the people around them staring, some with pity and sympathy, some with annoyance at his raised voice. Well, those people could shove it.

“I am sorry, Oikawa-san, I cannot let you inside. You have to wait until he is transferred. Please sit in the waiting room, you will be called as soon as you can see him.” Oikawa stood in front of the receptionist, unable to even say something. They really wouldn’t let him see Hajime. He felt helpless and just plain afraid. Afraid for Hajime. After several seconds he left for the waiting room, finding a seat close to the door and all there was left for him to do was waiting. His leg was jumping up and down and the phone was in a tight grip in his hand. He tried stopping himself from shaking as countless thoughts ran through his mind.

What if he was seriously injured? What if he didn’t make it? Oikawa had no information on the situation at hand. He had no idea how severe he was injured, but it must be serious if they didn’t let him to him.

What would he do without Hajime? What would he do if he lost this one person? He wasn’t thinking about the stupid wedding or anything, he could care less about that. He couldn’t lose Hajime as a person. In this moment, when Oikawa was sitting in the hospital’s waiting room, not knowing what happened, he was more afraid than he had ever been in his entire life. Just the thought of not having Iwaizumi with him, not being able to lie next to him in bed and watch a stupid movie. Not able to beat him in their stupid board games or not able to play with him and Tama- it was killing him.

Oikawa had been aware of how important Iwaizum had become to himi, but he hadn’t realized just how much he actually cared for him. Tears were threatening to break out of his eyes and ever few minutes he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. He looked through his phone, thinking about who to call, who could help, but he didn’t even want to call their friends or his family. He wouldn’t know what to tell them. He didn’t even know anything himself in the first place!

Oikawa didn’t know how much time had passed, but at some point a nurse entered and called out his name and he jumped to his feet and hurried to her, panic rising again and he felt the adrenaline pumping through his body anew.

“Yes, Iwaizumi Hajime. Is he alright? Can I finally see him? Where is he?”

“Please calm down,, Oikawa-san. I will take you to him now. Please follow me.”

“Is he alright? Just tell me, no one is telling me anything about the fucking well-being of my own fiancé!”

“He is alright, you can see and talk to him, follow me.”

She said those things, but it did nothing to soothe Oikawa. He wouldn’t believe it until he could actually see it with his own two eyes.

They walked through the busy halls of the hospital, turning here and there until she gave him a room number and he was on his own and even though she told him to please not run, his feet carried him faster than ever before as soon as she turned her back to him.

His eyes frantically searched his environment, looking for the right room and finally he found it and almost fell through the door.

Inside there he finally was. He was sitting upright in his bed and looked at him in surprise.

“Toor-“

“Hajime! Iwa-chan!” Tooru ran to him and wrapped him in his arms, pulling him close and now the tears were actually streaming down his face because he was finally there with him. Hajime was with him where he belonged.

“Tooru, it’s fine, I am fine,” he heard Iwaizumi say, but he couldn’t let go, couldn’t stop crying.

“The-they wouldn’t le-let me to you. I didn’t know what happened and they wouldn’t let me see you. Hajime I almost lost my mind! You cannot leave me. Ever.”

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, but eventually wrapped his arms around Oikawa, pulling him onto the bed and Oikawa stayed there until he calmed down and as he was wrapped in his fiancé’s arms a sudden thought crossed his mind.

_I can’t live without him._

 


	12. And that was real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the two of us went to high school together, I met Oikawa when we were adults already. No offense, but none of us are like back then, right? So, I know that idiot pretty well. And when I say idiot, I actually mean idiot. I mean, you probably know all of these things, but Oikawa is a fucking nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait - again.   
> I decided to write up this whole thing so I could update faster in the future and I did! So the actually story is finished on my computer and the following few chapters will come faster now. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I split it up because - for once - I wanted to spare you the angst. As a present for the super long wait.
> 
> Anyway, this is fucking cheesy wow 
> 
> Also, you should follow me on twitter bc I often post teasers or just whine abt writing: [donnilicious](https://twitter.com/donnilicious)
> 
> Also, I usually always reply to your lovely comments, but I didn't get around to it for the last chapter, I'm super sorry, but I read every single one and I love all of you so much! Thank you so much for supporting me even tho I am poop.
> 
> And now, enjoy this chapter!

It took Oikawa a while to properly calm down and he felt plain horrible for acting and feeling like this when it was Hajime who was in lying in a hospital bed. He felt a hand running through his hair, and the other man waited patiently for Oikawa to calm down.

Eventually he raised his head and the two of them looked at each other for a while, Hajime wearing a little smile which looked almost endearing and from the outside it really did look like he was fine, but Oikawa couldn’t be sure, what if something was wrong after all?

“Wh-what happened?” he eventually found his voice back and he sat up to properly sit on the bed next to Hajime, his hand dropping away from Oikawa’s head.

The fireman just let out a long sigh and while he looked fine, Oikawa’s eyes still traveled over him to look for any injuries that could be visible (finding none, but that didn’t mean anything!)

“You can really calm down I’m perfectly fine. This is just protocol. I wasn’t burned or anything. They just want to make sure I didn’t inhale too much smoke – which I didn’t, honestly. I’m really fine. They blew this way out of proportions.” For a second only relief washed through Oikawa whose shoulders now sacked as he allowed himself to relax and lean onto Iwaizumi. Hajime froze under him for a second before putting one arm around him and keeping him in place and the subtle touch – he was hardly touching him really – felt heavy on Oikawa and he kind of felt like jumping away from it, while also wishing he would pull him even closer. He almost asked him to, almost said ‘ _don’t let go, Hajime_ ,” but he didn’t, couldn’t, so instead he just smiled and raised his head to look the other man into his eyes.

“I was so worried. I’m so glad you are okay.”

“R-really?” Hajime looked away from him, his eyes fixated somewhere else in the room while he sucked his lower lip into his mouth and Oikawa couldn’t look away and now that he was calming down, he noticed how those ‘symptoms’ came back and Yahaba never managed to tell him what was actually wrong with him, but it didn’t matter right now anyway.

“How long do you have to stay?” Oikawa didn’t know why he was whispering, but he didn’t dare to raise his voice any louder, afraid it might shatter something – whatever that could be. Maybe it was this atmosphere between them, not quite tense, but also far from calm. It was so weird because Oikawa didn’t know what to do with himself. He was still in Iwaizumi’s arms and the other man’s thumb started to brush over his back where he it lay and it was soothing and nice and he fought the urge to press himself closer, to bury his face in Hajime’s neck and inhale his scent like he sometimes found himself doing in the morning in bed. When Oikawa accidently had fallen asleep in Hajime’s bed after they watched a movie together and at some point in the night he had felt cold – at least that must be the explanation for it, right? – and had found refuge in those arms and those mornings were secretly his favorites. When the sun was subtly shining into the room, and it was quiet apart from their breaths and Tama’s sleepy grunts coming from the end of the large bed and Oikawa loved the way Iwaizumi smelled and that was a weird thought, smelling people like that, but it was his little secret and no one would be able to judge him but himself.

“Only for a night. I’ll be back tomorrow as soon as they’ll let me.” Oikawa just hummed at the words and now that his mind and body had fully calmed down, he noticed how exhausted he was. He slowly sat up again, trying to ignore the coldness where Iwaizumi had touched him before, and turned his head to him.

“I’ll pick you up, alright?”

“You don’t need-“

“ _Alright?_ ” Oikawa was smiling, but there was something absolute in his tone and there was no negotiating here and Iwaizumi must have heard it, too because he just nodded.

“You don’t need to stay here, though. Really, you probably just got from work and you’re probably tired so you can just-“

“Oh shut the hell up your mouth, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi stared at him in surprise until a snort escaped his mouth and Oikawa frowned. Why was he being laughed at now?

“Shut the hell up your mouth?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Did so.”

“I did not! Shut the he- _Ugh!_ ”

Iwaizumi snorted again and Oikawa slightly jumped when he reached out to him and pulled him back down, one warm securely around him, holding him in place.

“Then stay or whatever. The nurse will throw you out eventually, but Tama is still alone at home, so you can’t leave him.” Oikawa’s heart pounded in his chest as his hand slowly moved to settle on Hajime’s chest and he felt his breath brushing his hair and forehead, tickling him and usually Oikawa hated when other people breathed on him, but this was calming somehow. It was nice.

“I gave Yahaba my keys. He sent Makki-chan to feed and walk him, he’s fine. Let me just stay here… I mean… it’s totally boring without me anyway right? Just admit I’m the light of your day. I’m pretty sure I made everything 500% better by just storming in here.”

Oikawa was joking around of course, trying to get rid of this weird atmosphere, of this not-quite-tense-but-not-really-calm-thing between them because he swore to God, it was suffocation him at his point.

He felt Hajime chuckle beneath him and he expected a light punch, maybe a “shut up” or “asshole” anything like that, but instead Iwaizumi pulled him even closer and just whispered one word and Oikawa wasn’t even sure if he meant to say it or if he was supposed to hear it in the first place, but it made him feel sick again.

“ _Yeah…_ ”

 

Oikawa eventually did have to leave once visiting hours were over, but he made Iwaizumi promise to call him once he was being released the next morning.

It felt weird coming back to the apartment, knowing he would be alone the entire night. It shouldn’t be weird. He had lived on his own for many years and his living arrangements with Iwaizumi had only started a few months ago.

As he sat down on the couch, Tama eagerly jumping onto his lap, he looked around the quiet living room which seemed just so familiar to him by now. Ever since he had moved in he had also brought some personal touches along. Oikawa was somewhat sloppy – there was just no denying it, he was – so some of his clothes or work related stuff was spread everywhere. His side of the bathroom was basically a warzone and well, he didn’t really have his own side anymore since he had shamelessly invaded Iwaizumi’s space, too. He sometimes didn’t even sleep in his bedroom anymore and he couldn’t even remember when that had started. He had become so domesticated, something he wouldn’t have ever imagined.

It would hurt when he had to move back in less than two months. When he had to pack all of this and move it back. This wasn’t his apartment. It never was. And never will be.

He heard Tama whimper beneath him and suddenly the retriever was all in his face, licking his cheeks and only then Oikawa realized that he was crying. He hadn’t even noticed and he sure didn’t know why, but he knew that his chest was tight and he couldn’t breathe and why the _fuck_ was he feeling like this? What was wrong with him? He wasn’t used to this, to these feeling, these ‘symptoms’, hell he didn’t even know why the hell he was crying and why he couldn’t stop it either.

He wiped the tears and Tama’s snot away, the dog now sitting up and watching him and when they made eye contact it started all over again and new tears broke out and Oikawa swallowed down his sob.

He stood up and almost ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him even though he heard Tama on the other side, paws scratching to get in and he apologized to him, his voice shaky and rough, but he needed to be alone, he needed to think and sort through his thoughts. Oikawa didn’t know what was happening, but it felt like some kind of panic attack.

He sat down on the toilet, pulling up his legs and wrapping his arms around them, and tried to breathe.

Oikawa hated this, he hated it because there was no reason whatsoever for him to sit alone in this bathroom and cry. There was literally none. Yes, he did have a stressful day, but Iwaizumi was fine, he was _fine_ , he was okay, so that couldn’t be it. Work was going okay, he even landed a big success for the company last week, work was fine, it was _fine_ , it way okay, so that couldn’t be it either.

So why was his stomach heavy? And why was there this knot in his throat that he couldn’t swallow down and why did he feel sad when he thought back to his own apartment on the other side of these walls. He would return to them, it was part of the deal, it had always been and he had lived alone all these years and he had loved it. And Iwaizumi and Tama would still be here, on the other side of this cement and brick and wood and whatever else was pressed into these walls, he didn’t know. They would still be here so why was he shaking when he imagined moving back, why did he start crying when he remembered he would have to? It didn’t make any sense. It didn’t make sense that his own bed would feel foreign and cold, it didn’t make sense that breakfast would be lonely and boring and it wouldn’t back sense missing it when Tama got too excited and pushed something off the shelves or tables because he hated that right? It had only been month so _why, why why_.

What happened that made his life change so much that the mere thought of going back to how it was before set him off so much? Literally made him a crying mess in a bathroom that wasn’t his.

He almost felt like nothing in here was his, he was guest, he was temporary. The mess around the sink in the bathroom, his clothes lazily lying around the apartment, his coffee machine in the kitchen, his working schedule pinned on the fridge. This was like a job and the deadline was approaching, faster than he thought and he would be legally married for fuck sake’s and that was what he chose to do. It had been and still was his only choice to stay here, to save his life here, not wanting to go back to level 1, but he was nothing but a temporary lie. In two months he would be in his apartment alone, maybe sometimes meet up with his husband next door, he would work, he would go out with his friends, he would be in his apartment alone.

As he sat there in the bathroom, Tama’s whines still creeping inside, the same thought that had sped through his mind in the hospital came up again, but this time it lingered and it was like a dead-weight.

_I can’t live without him._

 

Oikawa more or less got over his… something. Whatever that little meltdown in the bathroom had been. He had eventually got out and had gone to sleep in Iwaizumi’s bed, snuggling up to Tama who had been worried and he was kind of amazed by how smart this animal was and he was grateful to have him next to him throughout the night.

Oikawa had called in, wanting to take a day off work, only to find out that Yahaba had already done that for him and maybe he should have been a bit mad at his assistant to make that choice for him, but he just thanked him and promised to call later once Iwaizumi was back home again. Just when he was about to hang up, he wondered if he should confide Yahaba in, about what had happened to him the day before, but he decided against it and just wished him goodbye.

Iwaizumi called him at eight, saying that he should be ready two hours later and Oikawa got ready and decided to take Tama with him, too. (He loved car rides anyway so that was a plus and Oikawa felt like he owned him since the dog had comforted him so well last night.)

Iwaizumi was already waiting for him when he arrived and a bright smile spread across his face when he saw Tama, crouching down to pet and hug him and Tama was really just as excited.

They both got back into the car, but didn’t drive home, instead decided to get some breakfast seeing that Iwaizumi only got hospital food since yesterday and “wow that shit sure is disgusting, let me tell you,” so they went out to a coffee shop nearby that was owned by Oikawa’s friend Sugawara. Maybe he would even be in (he doubted it though, that boy was always busy and he owned like several businesses.)

They sat down and ordered some sandwiches and coffee, not talking about anything in particular really and Oikawa was surprised that it wasn’t awkward. The air between them was light and conversation was easy as if nothing had happened and Oikawa was glad, honestly. Maybe he had needed a good cry. Over what he still wasn’t entirely sure, but he just wanted to enjoy this.

They both decided against telling Oikawa’s family about what had happened. Oikawa assured Hajime that his mother would positively freak and they would never hear the end of it and she would be glued to them in worry.

“Also, nothing happened, so it’s not worth it. Making them worry I mean.” Oikawa agreed and this time he would make sure that it would not accidently slip through because it was one thing to hide this, but a very different one if his parents would find out after a longer time. His mother would kill him. She really would.

“We’re just gonna zip out mouths shut. Really, we are going to spend a lot of time with them starting next week.”

“Ah, right.” Iwaizumi sighed, but there was a little smile playing around his lips. “The whole venue-visiting, cake-tasting and clothes-fitting starts soon.” Oikawa nodded, though he was secretly (or maybe not too secretly, he found himself more excited about all this organizing than he had imagined) looking forward to it. Well, he did like throwing parties and weddings were parties, kind of, right?

“You’re going to live. You’ll mainly be out with Takeru and my father. I am with Taekyung and my mom.” Iwaizumi chuckled and agreed, saying that he didn’t actually mind. As long as they wouldn’t start with the color palettes again.

“I feel really colorblind whenever they start with those,” he complained, throwing the last bit of his sandwich into his mouth. “Those were all white? Please tell me they were all white.”

“Hajime, those were six different shapes and none of them were pure white.”

“Okay fine, let’s not- I look forward to the food tasting. I can do that. I’m a pro at eating, have done that all my life. Lots of it.”

“I know, I see you eat every day. Lots of it.”

“Hey and what is that supposed to mean?” Oikawa just grinned and leaned down to pet Tama who was dozing off under their table between their seats.

“Come one, let’s get some groceries and go home, okay?”

 

Iwaizumi had two more days off and while Oikawa was worried to see him off back to work, he knew that he needed to swallow down these fears. This is what Iwaizumi did and what he loved, too. On his days at home he had started to become restless and the activities he did were definitely not good for Oikawa’s blood pressure.

He started to work out at home. Topless.

He woke up early to go for a run with Tama. Then started to do some work out at home. Went to play in the park with Tama again. Came back and started cleaning and making food and some really disgusting shakes that involved eggs and spinach and – wow they were green and disgusting.

But he was also topless a lot, also sweating and this was really not good.

Now this feeling Oikawa was perfectly able to pin down. This wasn’t a surprise. Iwaizumi Hajime was beyond attractive. He had known this the first time they had ended up in the elevator with him and Takeru, when he had been carrying those boxes, arms flexing, biceps ready to kill a man.

And Oikawa wasn’t blind. And his libido was very much alive and it had been a long time since something exciting at happened to his lower regions so finding Iwaizumi in the living room, doing sit-ups and sweating… it was something, alright.

But he had determined very early in this relationship that he would not ruin it for one night of fun.

It was still really hard. But there were showers to relieve himself. It would have to be enough for now.

The problem was that Iwaizumi wasn’t realizing what he was doing. It was actually astounding how unaware he was of his own looks.

Oikawa Tooru was really frustrated. He pressed his head against the cold tiles of the bathroom, letting the hot water fall over his back as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Three weeks ago, Iwaizumi had been discharged from the hospital. For two days he had been the bane of Oikawa’s existence and he had felt the shame in every cell of his body when he used the noise of the shower to swallow his moans when he jerked off to his roommate/(fake-)fiancé. By now there was no shame left, only frustration when his hand wasn’t enough and he kind of felt riled up by all of this and he just really needed to fuck someone into a mattress.

Before Iwaizumi had come into his life, Oikawa was used to flings. He had them often and he enjoyed every single one of them. Now, he hadn’t had sex for like four months and it was becoming a problem. Of course he had no intention of going out and finding himself a One-Night-Stand. He was committed to this and the dangers of it getting out were also way to big. Furthermore, and this part should probably freak him out, but Oikawa got quite good and ignoring these facts lately, he had no desire to find anyone to fuck. No, he had his wet dreams and fantasies about one and only one person and that person was sitting across from him, eating his dinner.

Well, showers it was then. If it got too much, he still had that toy in his apartment and he was almost sure he would flee back into his old bedroom and use it.

One week later, when Iwaizumi came back from the tailor and his father told him how well Iwaizumi had looked in his tux, he actually did it. When Iwaizumi was at work, Oikawa entered his apartment for the first time in months, walked straight into his bedroom and used his dildo and he felt actually worse after doing so. He was lying on his bed, which felt almost uncomfortable and cold and it was quiet and empty and he took a quick shower in his smaller bathroom and went back to snuggle Tama until Iwaizumi came back.

He didn’t do it again. He stopped the jerk-off showers and buried his memories of the sex toy far in his mind and it was easier than expected because his wedding was only one more month away and it was kind of terrifying.

His family was ecstatic and while he was surrounded by them, and his friends and Hajime, he really wasn’t faking his smiles and this weird excitement that he felt. But once he was alone – and he chose to sleep in his guestroom in Iwaizumi’s apartment a bit more lately – the smile vanished from his face and the lowkey kind of panic started to set in. He was going to be married in a month.

 

Iwaizumi felt nervous as he handed out the invitation at work. Kyoutani of course already knew – seeing that his boyfriend was Oikawa’s best man – but the rest was of course surprised when he invited them to his wedding and in only one month no less.

The last two months had been something. He thought he would be more stressed out at the thought of the wedding approaching so fast, but he had actually been so busy that he didn’t even realize it until know when he handed out their invitations.

“Y-You were engaged, Iwaizumi-san?” Kindaichi asked him as he received his card and Iwaizumi just nodded.

“Yeah, actually, I was already engaged when I started working here.” Which wasn’t a lie. He did meet Oikawa after just one day of moving back to Seoul.

“I-I didn’t know! Congratulations!” Kindaichi seemed really excited for him and the kid was kind of cute, so he smiled at him and told him that he hoped to see him there.

The only reaction that was different, however, was when he gave Tanaka Saeko her invitation. She eyesd his and Oikawa’s names and looked between the card and him and Iwaizumi felt nausea arise in him so he grabbed her wrists and just said, “Could I talk to you in private, Tanaka-san,” before pulling them away into one of the offices, locking the door behind them.

Tanaka was unusually quiet as she continues to eye him before clearing her throat.

“Iwaizumi-san… please be honest with me. You remember… a few months back… when I talked about Kyouken’s beau’s boss… It was about you, wasn’t it?”

Iwaizumi swallowed and tried to find the right words. He couldn’t deny it, Tanaka was way too smart and way too sure of herself so he just took a deep breath before nodding.

“Please keep it to yourself. I am begging you, it is really important to me, okay. It’s a really long story and… I… Tooru is… Look, it’s not like there-“ Tanaka’s skeptic look had morphed into something more gentle while Iwaizumi had been stuttering around and she actually chuckled and put her hand on his shoulder.

“I see. I won’t say anything. I promise. I really do, Iwaizumi-san. I know I am a gossip, but you care about this. You care about him, right?”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth, but again words failed him so he just shrugged, and stared at a spot on the wall behind her. She squeezed his shoulder and nodded.

“Congratulations, Iwaizumi. I just hope you won’t get hurt.”

She gave him another smile before leaving the office and he wasn’t worried that Tanaka Saeko would sell them out because she sounded sincere just now and she wasn’t a bad person, but her words settled in his gut and it wasn’t really news to him, anyway.

“I think I already am,” he whispered into the empty room.

 

Time was passing so fast it was actually scary. In between both their work and routines, they had all those wedding arrangements and it was almost suffocating sometimes. Iwaizumi never realized how much work goes into a single party. He was actually kind of glad that Oikawa’s family was here to help them because he sure as hell wouldn’t have been able to do this without them. (Well, they threw a party because of them in the first place. If they never found out, then they probably only would have had a small gathering.) And Iwaizumi really liked the Oikawas. He actually started texting a lot with Takeru, and Jinho and Taekyung already treated him like part of the family and maybe it was because he never had something like a loving family hiself, maybe he was eating up this kind of affection, but he enjoyed it just too much. And Tooru’s face actually lit up every time he saw how well Iwaizumi got along with his family. Tooru might have wanted to keep all of this a secret from them, but deep on the inside Iwaizumi knew he was glad it got out. Oikawa loves his family to pieces and he enjoyed having them around and having them involved in this. So Iwaizumi didn’t mind being so busy with all the preparations. Didn’t mind visiting the venues, talking about flowers, and color palettes and cakes and whatnot.

This was all supposed to be a fake wedding, but it felt so real.

The two men were silent when they arrived home after a big dinner with the family and friends. This was it. The last day before the wedding and now that they were alone again and both of them felt the reality of the situation crushing down on them. They awkwardly stood in the living room until there was really no reason for them to stay and they said goodnight, retreating into their bedrooms.

Iwaizumi changed into his sleepwear and as he lay in bed he looked to the empty side next to him. A spot that Oikawa had very often occupied in the last three months and it hit him all of the sudden.

Four months ago.

About four months ago he had agreed to marry Oikawa and tomorrow they would do it. He thought he would be panicking more, but strangely he was very calm. He turned his head in the direction of Oikawa’s room and wondered what the other man was doing. If he was also calm or if he was stressing himself out. He was almost sure it was the latter, he knew the man pretty well by now and Oikawa had the habit of thinking too much.

One minute he was still in bed, Tama already asleep on the bed next to him, the next second he was up and walked over to the other room, knocking on the door.

“Tooru, are you awake?”

The door was open only seconds later and Tooru was also already ready for bed, but his eyes seemed on high alert and Iwaizumi knew he had been right.

“Wh-what happened?” Tooru’s voice was shaking and Iwaizumi smiled, grabbing his wrist and dragging him along to the kitchen.

“Ha-hajime what are you doing?”

“Well, we didn’t really get a bachelor party, right? Which is pretty rude by the way, what are our friends doing? Anyway, let’s enjoy or last night as bachelors. I have ice-cream and how about rewatching Star Wars again, we only watched it like six times and I know you want to watch it again.”

Oikawa wordlessly followed him. They took out a bucket of ice-cream out of the freezer, along with two spoons and also countless other snacks they could find in the cupboards and he heard Oikawa mumbling “I still have to fit into my tux tomorrow, you know,” but still helping to carry everything to Iwaizumi’s room.

They settled down and Iwaizumi put up the movie before getting comfortable on the bed. Oikawa was already sitting, petting Tama’s sleeping head and eyes wide and focused on him.

“What?”

Oikawa was still staring, but eventually relaxed, a small smile on his face.

“Thank you, Hajime.”

 

Iwaizumi took back everything. He was not strangely calm. He was actually going to throw up.

“You gotta pull yourself together, man,” Mattsun said, fixing his bowtie and grinning widely at him. “I know the thought of marrying Oikawa Tooru is fucking terrifying, but I think you could do worse.”

“If this is your kind of prep-talk, you better shut up because you suck at it.”

Matsuwaka just laughed before pushing Iwaizumi onto the couch in the fitting room.

“Okay, then let’s do the real prep-talk okay?” Iwaizumi fidgeted in his seat and somehow did not feel like this would help him at all. Matsuwaka in front of him only took a deep breath and for once it was not a smirk on his face, but an actual smile.

“While the two of us went to high school together, I met Oikawa when we were adults already. No offense, but none of us are like back then, right? So, I know that idiot pretty well. And when I say idiot, I actually mean idiot. I mean, you probably know all of these things, but Oikawa is a fucking nerd. He really likes aliens, like no shit, it’s probably really unhealthy. And he is really into kpop and those girl groups of his. Like, you know his CD selection in his car. It’s SNSD, Red Velvet and EXID galore. He even knows their dances. Also, he absorbs way too much sugar. Like, his coffee really isn’t coffee at all, it’s more like milk and sugar with a hint of caffeine. Okay, so yeah, Oikawa Tooru is a fucking idiot and a nerd, but he also one of the most loyal, most hardworking, smartest, most ambitious and best people I have ever met in my life. So yeah, the way the two of you got together isn’t a fairytale, but… you can’t go wrong from here, right? You just gotta stand there, give the little speech that I know you prepared to perfection, and then say “I do” at the right moment and I think you will manage that.”

Iwaizumi stared at Matsuwaka in astonishment and he felt how the urge to throw up was gone and those words echoed in his head and he realized, with the look that his best man gave him, that Matuwaka knew. He knew how Iwaizumi felt. So he just sighed and then grinned at his high school friend.

“I know I am actually amazing.” Matsuwaka’s smirk was back and he stood up, pulling Iwaizumi up with him. “Now, let’s get married, alright?”

 

And Matsuwaka was right. He was right because when they entered the ceremony, all of his thoughts and worries vanished because he saw Oikawa.

That was it.

He saw Oikawa and yes, they weren’t real. They weren’t really in a relationship and their married life wouldn’t be anything like it was probably supposed to, but when he walked up to him and they stared each other, the moment when their eyes locked and he saw how beautiful he was – _that was real._

How Oikawa threw him a nervous smile, that was real.

How he went ahead and took his hand and it was cold and sweaty, but it made the muscles in both of their faces relax – that was real.

Tendou Satori was somewhere sitting in the crowd, watching them, but it didn’t matter because the way Iwaizumi was holding Oikawa’s hand, how the two of them couldn’t break eye contact, how the sun was falling through the windows and onto Oikawa’s face, how it made his eyes look almost golden and how he close they felt, so close that Iwaizumi could count his breaths – that was real.

“Please present your vows.”

Oikawa was the first one to go, and he now also took Iwaizumi’s other hand, turning his whole body to him and it was the first time Iwaizumi noticed how tall Oikawa actually was.

“Iwa-chan, I know you told me not to call you that anymore, but… It was the first name that I gave you that was all ours or just all yours. Remember when you once said you would count all the times I would thank you? Well, you probably forgot, but I didn’t so every day I counted them. Ever since the day we met I thanked you 4579 times. Isn’t that a ridiculous number? I was hoping it would be something like 5000, some round number, something with meaning. I mean, I even counted the thank you’s in the morning when you take away my plate to watch the dishes or the ones when Tama is all over me and you decide to save me because, damn, is this dog heavy. Every little thank you and it still won’t be enough. It will never be enough. Thank you for letting me into your life. Thank you for opening up to me, telling me things that only I know. Thank you for watching Star Wars seven times with me. Thank you for always having my favorite instant ramen type in the cupboard. Thank you for, um,” Oikawa’s voice broke for a second and he blinked several times to force back his tears, “thank you for living with me. Because I couldn’t ever live without you.”

Iwaizumi let out a long breath and he wanted to pull Oikawa to him and kiss him in front of everyone.

He loved Oikawa Tooru. He loved him so much. He loved Oikawa Tooru, he loved Oikawa Tooru.

The minister looked at him now and Iwaizumi knew it was his turn and he had prepared his own vow, but he knew now it was utter crap because he had written a vow for a fake wedding, but this, this was real.

“Tooru… just a few minutes ago I was kind of freaking out in the fitting room. Jitters, I guess. And Matsuwaka sat me down and he gave me a pretty good talk. He said I was marrying an idiot. And I just… You know he is right, you are in idiot.” There was a silent chuckle going through the crowd and Oikawa grinned and squeezed his hand. “So mean, Iwa-chan,” he whispered, but then waited for him to continued.

“Yeah, but… I am marrying this idiot. The best idiot. _My_ idiot. And maybe I shouldn’t call you that, since you will be my husband in like five minutes, but that wouldn’t be us. And I actually had a speech like written out, but I couldn’t give you something so… fake, so now I am winging it. So, my idiot, you said you thanked me all those times, but I hope you know that this thing doesn’t just go one way. What I’m trying to say is… You made my life 100% better and I want to thank you for this and all I want to say is… Tooru. I love you.”

Oikawa’s mouth fell open as he stared at him and Iwaizumi’s gaze didn’t waver as he looked back and the guest behind them were sniffling and aww-ing, but he was pretty sure neither of them even heard them.

It was just the two of them and even when the minister addressed him, asked him “Will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband,” Oikawa still didn’t look away. His eyes were on Iwaizumi as he answered. “I do.”

“And will you, Iwaizumi Hajime, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Iwaizumi smiled at Oikawa.

“I do.”

And suddenly Oikawa took his head into his hand and pulled him closer, didn’t even wait for the minister to pronounce them as officially married. He kissed him right there and then and Iwaizumi fell into it, curled his hands into Oikawa collar and he shielded out the cheers and claps behind them because all he knew was Oikawa was kissing him and that was real.


End file.
